Marvel: My Rules
by TheOrignalTalentlessAuthor
Summary: Synopsis: A young 20-year-old man by the name of Dante suffers from severe depression. The moment he sees a light at the end of the tunnel... the moment he thinks things will be better... He dies. Waking up inside of limbo, he spends an eternity thinking. While in his isolation, The creator of all, One appears before him. The two have a conversation. It ends in five wishes.
1. Aneurysm

"Dante what are you gonna do!? You can't just stay here!" A brief pause transpires between them as they make eye contact that builds tension so thick a person would be dragged in by a riptide of emotions. "D, I get it. You're depressed after mom died but when are you gonna get it through your head? The world won't stop because you need to catch your breath... little bro, I'm here for you and you know this. But right now I am not talking to you as a brother or a friend or any of that bullshit! I just can't keep enabling you like this. My kids look up to you." Drake sighs as a tinged red and veins appear on his mahogany skin. "What do you think goes through my head every time my daughter... your niece Diana asks me " Why does uncle Dante always stay home?" "Or when my son... your nephew, Danny ask " Why does Dante always look sad? He never wants to play games with me anymore." "Mom left this house to me and I refuse to have you or anybody over the age of 18 making ass groves on the couch sleeping 18 hours a day doing nothing! I can't have you being unemployed wasting away all of your potentials. Not you. Not the only thing that really matters to me. Not the only thing I have to remember mom by. Fuck this house and fuck everything in it! Besides my kids and their mother, you are the only piece of shit I care about on this earth." Drake wipes the tears from his face and gains a stern solemn expression grabs Dante by the shirt a forcefully picks him up from the couch that he's been residing on for the past two days. Making sure they make eye contact he states almost picking his younger brother off the ground. "Don't be a fucking disappointment." Dante winces at those remarks while his brother releases his grip, shoving him back on the couch he was once residing using as a bed as Drake walks away from the living room presumably to smoke a cigarette on the porch; a habit of which he quite 10 years ago before the Children were even though off. Before he had dealt with his alcoholism. "I guess desperate times" Dante sneered facetiously. He looks down at the floor then stares blankly at the living room T.V. His brother's words cut deep for three reasons. One is the fact that their mother died a month ago and his brother is acting like he was supposed to process everything within a span of 30 days. The second being the fact that his mother wasn't the only loss that he had this month.

His best friend Elijah he had grown up with since the age of four to the age of twenty-one had been gunned down right in front of his very own eyes whilst they were both getting held up at gunpoint during a robbery two blocks away from his very own house; on the way home from the family-owned pizza joint that was slowly but surely becoming a local attraction to the small town in Pennsylvania, one week after the loss of his mother. Dante being powerless to stop both situations considering the fact that his mother died of cancer. The third and final reason why he was shocked, bewildered, and angry at his brother's lecture was because of the fact that his brother knew of these situations and yet couldn't sympathize with him. Or at least to the extent to relating he thought. He wanted to pounce on his brother and punched him repeatedly. Beat him senseless in fact, he had his hands balled up the entire time ready to strike his brother once he got hoisted in the air and had his personal space invaded, but the fact that he wasn't going to was telling to him subconsciously. Deep down he knew his brother was correct to some extent. Dante didn't believe in any religion in particular, but what he did believe was his sense of his morals that he built himself over his duration of life which often made him appear more mature than those in his age group. He believed that no matter how much you wanted to, one can not fight objectivity. Fighting facts is a fallacy in of itself. For the past month and a half, he has been doing nothing but watching Dragonball and reading marvel comics, along with eating, sleeping and going to the bathroom. He was growing disgusted with himself self which ironically caused the depression to worsen momentarily in that instant. He looked to his left and seen crumbs, sweat stains, and dirt on the once beige couch. Dante just sat there with palms on his elbows and palms covering his face. "Damn... I need to figure something out. I can't keep living like this." He takes a deep breath "*Wheeze* *huff* I stink. How did this start? How did I become this miserable excuse of a man?" Dante looks at the glass coffee table in front of him a notice that his once perfectly formed Afro had to deform and matted down, turning into the shape of a high top. he looks to his right and finds a green comb in between the cushions. He then looks at the coffee table in front of him once more and declared " Alright. no more bum Dante."

He picks up the comb and tries to comb through the jungle he calls a hairdo, only to be met by a game of tug of war. His head and his arms were going to war with one another " Come on you piece of a shit comb! do your fucking job!" "agh ugh ah!" *Crunch* *Fa-ting* " I did it! fuck your hair! You too cheap fucking" Dante raises his arms, bolting up from his seat in victory doing Michael Jackson's moonwalk back and forth with his eyes closed, but then Dante abruptly stops as he steps on a soda can and an empty bag of chips and other garbage scattered on the floor. He figured he won the battle. But that was not true. He opens his eyes and glances at the table realizing the sound he heard wasn't from victory. He looks on the table in front of him and then towards the comb he has suspended in the air along with his other arm and sees broken forks from the comb upon the table. He then slouches in defeat and plummets to the couch then reflects for a moment. "Oh yeah. My ex was how I first spiraled down this depression loop... let's not think about her... bitch" Somewhere in Philadelphia: "Achew! *wheeze* *wheeze* Achew! *sniffle*" a brief pause occurs as a beautiful curvaceous blonde-haired woman anticipates another sneeze only for it not to come. " I guess I'm pretty popular somewhere hehe." The Evil Hag in the disguise of a Succubus giggles as she's laying on her back scrolling through her feed on Instagram. In a well-lit room on a queen-size bed. Back to a small Pennsylvania town on the outskirts of New York and New Jersey: "Elijah, you told me from the beginning she was'' dangerous . I didn't know at the time what you meant but now I do. I should have listened Hahaha." Dante has a self-deprecating laugh for a moment then looks up as tears start to poor like rain off the glass of a windowpane." I'm thankful for you helping me through that. I'm happy to have had you as a friend. I'm sorry you had to see me like this but I promise...*sniff* I'm gonna be strong from now on like you taught me to after we lost my mom. And mom? I love you and I always will... I'll make things easier on him. I promise.*Sniff Sniff*" Dante gets up and wipes his face heading to the shower. : Two hours later: Dante looks around the empty two-story house he's lived in, in search of his brother with a new sense of clarity in his heart. He goes to the refrigerator in search of ingredients as he decides to bake something while the kid and his sister-in-law Julia, are still out celebrating her mother's birthday. He scans and says "It looks like I need to go shopping." He shrugs his shoulders nonchalantly and checks his phone for the time. "I probably have an hour so I should make some cupcakes real fast as an apology to everyone. I wouldn't be shocked if they

genuinely didn't like me. From the way I've been bringing everyone down, I don't even like me. It's the least I can do. I am a 5-star chef and all hehe" Dante grabs his bike and from the basement and heads out the front door only to be stopped by Drake with a shout. "Yo Dante, hold up!" Drake rushes down the stairs to catch his brother's attention before he can even grab the door handle. Drake grabs his shoulder and turns his brother around which in turn causes Dante to drop his bike landing on a pillar with a very expensive antique vase that was their mother's prized possession. *Boom* *Crack* they both pause and look at the shattered family heirloom then at each other. "Hahaha" Dante looks at his brother puzzledly because he's usually quite strict about their mother's last possession. But since he saw his brother change in demeanor he decided to join along. They have a good hearty laugh. After that dies down, they then look at each other. " What's up man and sorry about the vase. I know her stuff is important to you." Dante stated. "Haha... look. Let me tell you this. These things? This house? All of this shit means absolute zilch to me compared to my actual living and breathing family. Don't worry about. I came down because I realized I was harsh on you earlier and I just want you to know that... I appreciate you for existing. I know you are struggling with the things that have been going for the past month. Makayla, Elijah, and Mom. I want you to know, the reason I get so upset with you is because you are a literal genius but you don't apply yourself to anything but beyond that, the thing I am most upset with you about is that when I came home every day from work and I saw you on the couch sad and broken. It reminded me of myself. I feel myself slipping every day into that pit and it's like every time I see you, that pit is calling to me. My anger towards you has been me projecting myself onto you mainly and that's been hard for me to stomach. I'm a detective. A fucking cop. I have 5 degrees and chose to do this because I thought it was for the greater good. I feel throwing this badge away and even aiming this gun on myself because I feel like I'm absolutely useless sometimes. People our skin color get killed or locked every day because of this suit and suits just like it. The only reason I put it on in the first place was so I could prevent that from happening, but instead, I let my brother get killed. Although we weren't blood-related that's not what mattered. What mattered was that Elijah was my little brother who needed to be to be protected just like you and I let him down. I'm sorry about that. I want you to know, I believe in you and I will protect you no matter what."

" I was putting you down when I need to motivate you and I won't make that mistake again. You're The last family I have and I won't let you forget my love for you. I want you to use your potential better than I did, you got that, big head?" He punched Dante on the shoulder as unannounced to him that was the last trigger to set Dante off. " You ass hole. You just had to go and start the waterworks again huh." Dante punched back harder. Drake thought that Dante was just being stoic and strong during his speech but failed to realize that his brother was bottling up his emotions to try to stay manly and no-look soft in front of his brother but couldn't take it anymore. "Alright man give me a hug. It's alright." Drake stated. They hug for a while then the break-off. "Alright. I'm about to go to the store. Before I go, I just wanted to say this." Dante pauses for a while then continues. "Throughout my life, you were a true role model. A real one. You were a father to me when our real one walked out. And for that, I'd like to thank you. I know that I can be a piece of work some times but deep down, I know all your intentions are good. I'm a genius after all right? Haha~ouch, Dick" Drake hit him on the back of the head and said, " What did mom say about being arrogant?" Dante stated " I know. I know. Just joking. Going back to what I was saying. I only have two words to say before leave and that's thank you~ AHHHH!" Dante grabs the left side of his head as he starts to feel unbearable pain coming from his eye. Pain so terrible that he feels like someone is stabbing him repeatedly with more and more force going along with the rhythm of his heartbeat. Soon he starts to fade in and out of consciousness as he sees his brother grabbing ahold of him. "D, Stay with me! Stay with me D! Dante!" Dante watches his brother yelling at him to no avail. 'Shit! What's going on?! I can't hear! Drake's lips are moving but I can't hear him. Why am I in so much pain right now...' Dante doesn't have enough energy to talk as the pain is too overwhelming. He starts to lose feeling in his legs and falls on his bike as his brother lost grip of him and lands on the broken glass on the floor and cuts his jugular on a protruding piece of glass ' What's goi~ oh. I'm dying...' Dante read enough books and watched enough TV to know what is happening right now. 'I just wish I could tell the kids that I love them... one last time.' Dante mouths of words to his brother who in the meantime, is towering over him trying to stop the bleeding by putting pressure on his brother's neck with one hand with so dirty tissues he had in his pocket whilst He has his phone calling 911 in the other hand. Drake sees the mouthing of words and figures. 'Its too much blood... I'm gonna lose him.'

He reluctantly throws his phone across the room with anger because he knows this fact. He gets close to his brother and listens but to no avail. At this point, Drake's face is riddled with sweat beads and tears. There's no hiding the panic on his face but he attempts to listen anyway for the sake of sending his brother off in peace. He gets closer and closer to his little brother to remember his last words. "Don...*squirt* blame... self... kids... I love." "Don't *gush* blame self... kids I love. Dante repeatedly said this until his last breath because he had lost his hearing and sight by now and wasn't sure if his brother would get the message. Drake had grabbed Dante's right hand and put it to his chest as he felt his pulse going slower and slower until it stopped as a whole. When that happened he cradled his brother's upper torso. He wanted to cradle his entire body but they were about the same size with drake being two inches taller standing at six feet even. For forty-five minutes straight he held his corpse of a brother until he started to hear sirens and flashing red lights. The fire department and ambulances had arrived along with two patrol cars. It was gonna be a long night for Drake. A real long night.


	2. Frustration

: Perspective change to Dante: 'This...This is not how I wanted it to happen. I wanted to rekindle the relationships with my past. Friendships that I lost because I was self-centered. Say sorry to so many people... Hug everyone from my remaining family one last time. Damn...Damn it. FUCK!!! WHY?!!!' As I'm thinking this I start to feel the fear and regret slowly start to creep in me. I felt that where I currently was located, was some sort of dark impenetrable claustrophobic box that somehow to fit my entire being. I look to my surroundings and I only see darkness. I had come to the conclusion that I was in the form of a spirit; which a normal person should find impossible to comprehend or even conceive. Either it is my intellect or plain luck that I somehow resorted to fighting the fear that I had for the unknown with the overwhelming anger I had towards the injustice I felt from my current predicament subconsciously. I could have easily been plummeting down an infinite spiral of fear that I'm sure would have driven me mad. To that, I am thankful. 'Why must I have such a fuck up hand!? Why?! Why was I born into a world where I and people who look just like me are hated for just the color of our skin?! Why must we be ridiculed because we exist? Why do we hate each other so much to the point that we are willing to take the food from our own mouths just to watch each other starve, so what? We can survive another day? Bull shit! Why am I just coming to this conclusion now?... Why didn't anyone teach me the value of human life? Why did my father have to be a Jackass!? No... No right here goes beyond racial... why are humans so shitty. Shitty to the point of being so contempt with their lives that they are willing to waste valuable resources like water and food. Stepping over those who need it as if they were a piece of litter. Truly despicable we are.' I spat. I would have huffed if I had a body right now. This further solidified the fact that right now I was in the form of a spirit. but I continued to vent even after coming to this conclusion. 'We worry about stupid fucking phones and other electronics when in reality we should have been worrying about how to get fresh water to countries in need. We shit and piss in a resource that people are out there going to war for in real-time because we wanna avoid the smell of our own filth! You fucking kidding me?! While we sit on our ass at home, arguing about who is the best looking Kardashian/Jenner and who is the better leader for the country, even though no matter

who we pick, the same turn of events will happen and have no effect over our day to day lives; there is someone literally 3 city blocks away, sleeping behind a garbage can who has their stomach touching their God damn spinal cord! That's how hungry they are but yet people wanna wine, bitch, and moan about how its wrong to kill animals for food. "Animals are our friends" get the fuck out of her with that dumbass philosophy. Despicable we are true. I am disgusted at what we are.' I pause from my rant to gather myself. 'Ok Dante... it's ok...' I took a few more seconds which turned into minutes which turned into hours until I finally cooled off, then thought 'Although we may be pieces of shit... I won't ignore the fact that my favorite things in existence came from humanity. The iPhone is pretty cool after all hehe.' I start to relax a little. 'My older brother, niece, nephew, and Elijah were the greatest gift I could ever ask for. Julie was kinda cool too I guess' I would be smiling right now if I had a face. Because at that moment I started to reflect on the past. Flashback after flashback hit me like a truck going at sixty mph. I'm pretty sure my face would be wet right now at the rate the movie like memories where coming. Flashes started to occur in my mind. Birthday parties...Graduations... Fights my brother and I would get into... Fights my brother and I would get in to. 'hahaha' I laugh as I was a very tiny bit of an alcoholic as I remembered causing problems with my brother, or for him'. I reflected on the many loving memories I had for my mother. And memories of how she would beat some sense into me after I caused either problem at school growing up or frankly just being the little snarky arrogant asshole I was at times. Soon I started to recall every good memory I ever had. That is until I ran out. After this, I just started to ponder. Pondering about any and everything. Ponder about life, existing, and other matters. Matters small as 'Is water wet?', to matters as large as 'Is it possible to use a black hole as an energy source?' I would spend countless upon countless hours solving complex math equations to pass the time. By now I have been in this black box for quite some time.

In the beginning, It felt like days. Then after days, it started to feel like months. After months it turned into years, but then a strange occurrence happened. Everything around me started to change. I didn't know why but the darkness started to feel different. I felt freer as if I could stretch my metaphorical legs. Then the surroundings felt more and more open. The box had disappeared completely. But unannounced to me an even stranger occurs had happened as I looked down and seen my body start to glow. I lit up like a Christmas tree. I was confused for three reasons. One: because I wasn't aware that I had a body anymore, to begin with. Two: Because I can no see. Something that I missed for a countless amount years but learned to live without. Third: I was naked and missing my members. 'Why am I a Ken doll right now?' I looked like I was astral projecting, similar to how I previously saw doctor strange in the Marvel cinematic universe... but naked for some reason. But then out of nowhere a red light appeared in the far distance that could have been mistaken for a piece of glitter but I knew better. I was in the void of nothingness. 'Is that a star' I tried to reach for it but soon something surprising happened. ' The star... is multiplied?' Faster and faster the lights multiply. With different colors. Colors familiar and no similar. They multiply until they form the shape of an entire universe. "What the? *gasp* I can speak!". I said with a joyful shout as I jolt my arms in the air losing my equilibrium as the force started to make me backflip upside down. "Woah Woah Woah! Stop! Stop Sto~." What I saw at that moment shocked me to the core. I see a 15 foot giant in front of me with a joyous smile of delight. I knew who this was. If you know anything about Marvel comics you know who this was. "Hello, Dante. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is..."


	3. Metaphysical Pizza Genie

: Previously on MMR: "Hello, Dante. My name is... hmm?" The faceless being cocked its head to the left in a fashion similar to a confused puppy. The Entity then snapped its fingers and the next instant I felt my balance shift, turning around completely floating in a right side up position. How did I have a sense of direction in a void? It was because of the being forced gravity upon me. Looking at him I felt a pressure much similar to gravity. At this moment, my brain started to go into overdrive and I thought to myself quickly. 'I've been alone for so long that I was convinced there was no afterlife. Now that idea is shattered like a brick through a windowpane. This being in front of me moved me with his mind just now. With its mind! On one hand, it's cool for me to discover that I'm not alone in that suffocating box anymore. On the other hand, this situation is so unfathomably terrifying at the same time because I am wide open. I have no defenses whatsoever against its control over me, so it can do pretty much whatever it wants to me. Okay. Okay. Okay. Think. Think. ' While thinking this, I see the being of light started at me where eyes should be. 'Be calm and keep a stoic face. Don't let it know you fear it. It might lose respect for you. Think of something quick. There are three ways an animal can react in a situation where it feels danger: Fight, Flight, and Freeze. Only one of those would be applicable for me in this situation right now because of two factors. One: I'm not god damn animal! Two: This might be the concept of existence itself as far as I'm concerned. I'll be damned if I try to fight this. This thing has telekinesis as proven a couple of seconds ago so if I try to run, it'll just bring me right back where I was similar to the likes of a boomerang, which could end up potentially aggravate it.' I was planning, trying to concoct a plan to ensure my survival. 'The only thing I can do is remain frozen solid like I am currently...This sucks but I can't blame myself for being stuck like this. Any normal person would have run or just mentally given up by now but I'm better than that. I have to assess the situation. Stay still, calm, and assess. I can do that... we can do this Dante. Come on! Use your brain. Play it cool. That simple. I try to give myself a pep talk for the situation because not a single fiber of my being was willing to move recklessly. I sensed nothing but impending doom emanating off of this being. While I was thinking all of this in that short amount of time the being began to speak once more after it was done observing me.

"Going back to what I was saying; I have many titles and monikers I hold throughout the vast omniverse. You're a smart individual Dante. You probably figured out who I am by now or you're arriving at a conclusion as we speak before we commence in our brief conversation, would you mind if I made the both of us a little bit more comfortable? " I nodded stiffly but in my head, I quipped. 'How much more comfortable do you want me to get?! I'm already naked!' I wanted to say this aloud but I urged myself not to. The aura this being gave off was incomprehensibly vast and wide. If I upset this being in front of me, my existence would be ended with a flick... No, not a flick but a simple expulsion of air that is directed at me. No more memories, no more senses, no more thinking, and lastly no more me. The giant of an entity then waved its hand and all of a sudden, an exceedingly blinding and warm light, which rapidly started to be comparable to standing near the sun disgorged upon my entire field of vision and enveloped my ethereal form with its rays. The light was almost too much for me to handle head-on as I couldn't help but attempt to block it out by guarding my face with both of my arms, forming the letter X with them. "Agha!" A grunt slipped from my mouth at that moment. "Hum." I couldn't see anything at the time, but what I could do was hear. I was one hundred percent sure that the being just snickered at me. "Relax. I'm taking us somewhere you'll find quite familiar. Nothing can hurt you with me around. Trust me" The being declared. I was unsure of the gender of the being at first because it was previously speaking in some type of invoice and its figure was of a being of pure light with a golden hue. Its image was bright enough to blur my vision and produce a glare, but just dim enough to make out that it was in the shape of a humanoid figure; That is until he waved his hand moments ago. There was only one being who I could relate the image to, and that was the one above all from Marvel comics. I was perturbed by its voice at first because It sounded like an entire classroom of people were talking to me at once in the beginning, but what I heard just now was a raspy yet smooth vocal pattern comparable to actor Will Arnett with a tinge of wisdom added

to it echoing through my eardrums. I couldn't see the face to match the voice because the light show made me temporarily blind. [Will Arnett is the actor who plays Bojack Horseman from the Netflix series of the same name.] For what felt like three minutes later, the blinding light started to dissipate as the intensity of the heat subsided simultaneously. Suddenly I felt the sensation of the ground beneath my feet. A lukewarm wind hits my body as smells begin to intrude upon my nose. Smells very familiar to me. So familiar to me, in fact, that I had a wave of nostalgia wash over me making my legs start to buckle from excitement, familiarity, along with anxiety. I still don't know where we teleported to but I get a feeling of home. The smells of roasted tomatoes, mushrooms, minced garlic, onions, mozzarella, parmesan, parsley, oregano, red peppers, coupled with hints of a new layer of wet paint from the walls and slight aroma of freshly rained on concrete creeping in the welcoming open doors of a restaurant. I was almost as shocked as many meetings the deity who was minutes ago towering over me. My body seems to know the situation before I do as I instinctively flop down on a wooden chair that's been placed coincidentally behind me at the perfect distance for me to land perfectly in the center. At this moment my eyes are still adjusting from the blind light from earlier so I proceed to rub them only to find them wet. 'Why the hell am I crying right now? And why is it so damn hot?' I ask myself these questions internally because I don't want to make a fool of myself in front of this man to which I presume to be god himself. After rubbing I realize that I have a body again. I would have realized it sooner but it was just so many monumental things thrown so suddenly on my plate that it was hard to swallow. "*Wheeze* *Sigh*" I soon found a metaphorical glass of water to relax with a deep breath to wash down my troubles. After figuring out that I have a body once

more, I finish wiping my face but keep my eyes closed. The reason for this is because I know that in the next few moments I will need another sip of that glass. I take a final deep breath and inhale all of the beautiful aromas in the room once more and slowly start to open my eyes. 'Damn. It's so blurry' I began to focus my eyes onto myself and the ground and realize I'm wearing the same outfit I did before I died all those years ago minus all the blood I left on it. I blinked a couple of times to clear the image of my surroundings a little more until finally clear. I look at my feet to see my pair of Timberland boots were even cleaner than when I bought them. They looked like I had just gotten them fresh out of the factory. The same treatment went for my grey North Face sweatsuit with my red North Face puff coat to complete the outfit. "Wow. Even the hole that I had in my left pocket is gone. Not lint balls or anything." I mumbled under my breath. This time I couldn't hold my thoughts in my head anymore. I didn't have enough room to keep stuffing my emotions in a bottle. I was a fashion fanatic at heart and this was one of my favorite outfits, even though it didn't require much work to put together. "All of the stitching is perfect and everything! It's like it was handcrafted by a~" it was at this moment my vision became clear and I could see perfectly. I stopped mid-sentence and looked around to take it all in. I realized at this moment, I was in one of my favorite places to be in the world. We were in Mary's Pizzeria. This place is where I would come in once a week and socialize with the owners like they where my family since the age of nine, before the depression kicked in. It had Italian like architecture with red paint on the walls with hints of green and white in select places, like the frame of the entrance doors and the bathroom frames. It had Luxury Vinyl Tile

floors, White marble square table, and ambient lighting giving the restaurant a warm feeling. This made a person feel comfortable and at home the moment they walked through those open front doors. All this was bringing back memories of joy from a lifetime ago. The only differences were that all of the tables happened to be cleared out which was odd when you factor in the fact that this place was usually full of customers and tourists. The restaurant was desolate. There was only me and a wrinkled, long-haired, raven headed man sitting at a table in the middle of the restaurant, across from each other with a pepperoni pizza in the center of it. While I was observing the surroundings with reminiscence and wonder, my eyes landed on the man in front of me. A very well-groomed middle-aged man looking to be in his late sixties, looking exactly how he was depicted in In Sensational Spider-Man Vol. 2 #40. The only differences where was he was wearing a 5 piece black suit with a red tie, red pocket square with a red trim, yellow irises in his eyes, and had a short boxed beard which locked extremely pristine and was as if the razor he used for his face was diamond-tipped adding an even more dominant and wise aura to him. He was across sipping from an expensive-looking teacup. He had his right leg overlapping the left. He looked like some sort of nobility. All of the movements he made (Even though minimal) had the grace and elegance of an angle. All of his movements were effortless and appeared just a natural as my own breathing which I was now capable of along with other things. He smirks ever so slightly having curves on the edges of his mouth. This was barely noticeable but I could see it. He knew he broke my attempts at a poker face. 'Is this actually happening? Is this really him?' I slightly lean forward to take a closer look at this man's face to make sure I'm absolutely sure of who this is and my earlier hypothesis of him being the one above all solidified and finalized after an awkward pause ensued between us. "*cough* *cough* I'm sorry if I wasn't speaking for a short but prolonged amount of time. I was just taken aback a little.

It's been... a long time since I even thought about this place, let alone visited. Long-time relatively speaking as I'm only human. My life span and experience don't come anywhere near yours. Please excuse me if I have been disrespectful in any way, shape, or form. I apologize." Sweat beads start to form as I unconsciously lower my head. I realized that I was ignoring the creator of all life for the past 10 minutes because I was enamored with a restaurant and my outfit. 'Did I seriously get excited about the stitching on my clothes? I saw an entire universe be formed but I lose my cool from the refined craftsmanship of cloth? An outfit I wore years ago and hundreds of times at that?!' *wheeze* *huff* 'I guess it's time to talk to God himself.' I then pull my head back up to see the man nonchalantly drinking. "*slurp* *gulp* *ting*" I audibly hear him drink. One above all took one last sip of his tea and puts his cup down with his eyes focused on the teacup the entire time. He waves his hand over the small piece of china and it magically vanishes, but what he does next surprises me. " Pass me the napkins please." *Snap* the pizza in front of me instantly slices perfectly into 10 pieces. He then gracefully starts to fold up his sleeves left to right while still not making eye contact with me, revealing his perfectly sculpted forearms underneath. I stare for longer than I should have. For a full minute, I stare mindlessly at him and then thoughts start to flow through my mind. ' why take the form of a human? And if your gonna be ripped, why choose the appearance of an old man, to begin with?' "Because this is the form I came into existence with. As for why I'm muscular, I picked what I feel the most comfortable with when I interact with morals. Can you please pass the napkins? It's quite rude to stare Dante, don't you think?" 'He can read minds...?' At this moment my jaw dropped from shock. I realized made a fool of myself from the very beginning. If I was sweating before, now I was drenched. " I can indeed read minds, though I often choose not to as it is very intrusive. I'm One after all. Now can you please pass me the napkins Mr. Jefferson" he says with a charismatic and friendly smile. I hurriedly grabbed the napkins on my left to hand them to him. I didn't want to see what happens if he asks for something a third time. Although his demeanor may be calm at the moment I don't want to take any chances. "Here. Take all of them."

"Thank you but I only need a few." He kindly replied. "You are welcome to take a slice if you please. You are the primary reason why I chose this meal after all." He said. "Thank you. But won't we nee~" just before I finished he cut me off with a simple movement of his fingers. "*snap*" two plates materialize from thin air and on to the table presenting themselves in front of the both of us. "Ah. Thanks." We both take a slice and started to eat in silence until our hunger is both satiated. This took ten minutes to fully eat. He then cleaned the dirt and grime off us both with another snap. After that, I lock with his golden ones. He decided to break the silence first. "Before you ask, no I was not reading your mind the entire. As I stated before it's slightly intrusive and it goes against one of the many virtues that I have developed over the duration of existence, similar to the way you build your morals. The only reason I choose to do it then in the napkin situation was that I thought I accidentally devoured your soul into myself. It sadly happened on multiple occasions when lesser beings have experienced my presence and true form. I was worried that I had done the same for you. You've already been through so much. It would be a tragedy if I were to accidentally assimilate you and strip you of all of your individuality. " The one above all let out with a saddened smile. A cold chill made its way down my back making me shiver a little. 'Accidentally he says?!' "Uh. Alright... Is it okay if I ask you a few questions?" I said nervously. "Ask whatever you want and I will answer to the best of my ability." He waves his hand but in a manner of telling me to go on. "Okay. What are you and what do I call you?" He raises an eyebrow to my question. "Hmm? I thought you figure it out by now. I'm God. "

"It's not like that. I know you're the one above all but I don't know what your responsibilities are and also, the name is kinda wordy. Would you prefer I called you One like you referred to yourself earlier? Or would you like God." I ask taking a defensive and nervous posture. One above all lowered his eyebrow and trading it for a grin and then laughed. "Hahaha. So you are capable of listening to contextual clues. Very well. I have been called a plethora of names. Names foreign to you and names familiar. To name a few, I have gone by The Presence, Zeno, God, and Florida man. Out of all of those though, I prefer to be called by the name of One. I am the authority that observes and sometimes governs the omniverse." As he said the last name my jaw dropped. I couldn't believe what I just heard " Haha, yeah right. you're the Florida man?" I state sarcastically. One's face didn't change when I asked this question. "Is something amusing to you Dante? " he said with a straight face. At that moment anger started to creep in as I realized that God has no reason to lie. My brows frowned as I started to remember all the starving, hurt, and broken people of the earth while One stands there nonchalantly. Irrational anger that flowed through me years ago had made its reappearance and now had someone to directed at now. "So...you think it's okay to toy with the existence of mortals. While we suffer your playing games wrestling alligators while we die from sickness? You have the nerve to tell me you're the fucking Florida man!" The edges of the man's mouth started to curve. With a burst of laughter, the king like man stated. "Hahaha! We all have our ways to spend our downtime. I choose to spend mine this way. Hehehe." As his laughter settled, something struck like lightning deep within me. With what he just said to me, I was so angered that I began to boil. I had so much volatile anger that I'm pretty sure that my brown skin had gained a newfound shade of crimson. I felt a vein pop out of my neck while I was clenching my fist so hard that I started to bleed. "Are fucking kidding!" I shot up from my seat, flipping the entire table over dropping utensils and glasses that we were previously using on the floor. The man watched while I was having my tantrum. One sat in front of me with the utmost cordiality in his smile. He spawns his teacup again and takes a sip from it. which induces me further into my rage.

At this moment I stop throwing things because spot a fork on the floor. I decide to pick it up. I look at One sitting in his seat cross-legged and I hear a "*slurp*" which ticks me off even more. At that point I didn't care if he killed me, In my mind, I had died that day I had my brain aneurysm. I decide to charge him. I dash towards him, fork in hand only to be faced with a raised eyebrow. "You sick smug fuck! Why would y~". I was rushing at One with full speed and the next thing I know, One uses the simple movement of moving his pinky bringing it upward from the rest of his fingers gripping his teacup and stops me bringing me to a complete halt. One then rises up from his seat, standing up. The old man then levitates off the ground, floating to my frozen body only stopping until he is directly two feet in front of my face. One standing at six feet, six inches towering over me continues to sip his tea. I look up and think In hopes that he is currently reading my mind. 'Fuck you, you lazy fuck. You literally let hundreds of millions, if not billions of people, if not trillions die because you wanna run around playing jokes on us mortals! Why! Because of you bored?' "Relax Mr. Jefferson!" He states sternly. He doesn't yell but his domineering voice shook the very foundation of the restaurant causing a miniature earthquake, to which I had been in the epicenter. He then makes the teacup disappeared again, in the same manner, he did before. "For someone with your caliber of intelligence, I am thoroughly disappointed with your behavior right now." 'What gives you the right to~' before I could finish, the man states. "Because I have the power to delete you. I thought you understood this?" I couldn't retort. What he just said was right and I couldn't deny this fact. I had no choice but to begrudgingly listen to him. "I have to admit, I admire your passion but that pride and arrogance you try so hard to hide will end up getting you killed. They're blinding you from thinking rationally. You forget who I am when moments ago you were praising me for my power and status. "

Again, he was right. At this point, I feel myself calming slightly because I know what I was doing was immature and I was better than acting on emotion but I was still a little pissed. "Tell me, Dante. When did you lose your sense of humor? You can't even tell when I'm playing your own game? The Florida man? You thought I was serious? Hm." He scoffed. "I am One. My responsibility is to observe, encourage and govern. I can only intervene on very rare occasions as the limitations I set on myself." He pauses for a moment then continues. "I see every being in existence as my child that I personally brought into existence, therefore I have an emotional connection with each and every living and nonliving thing in this tortuous trap-like Omniverse. This is why I choose not to act in any internal affairs such as seeing my children starve or seeing you all go to war with one another. I can very easily remove the emotions of every individual and force you all to do my bidding. You will all be fed and pampered to your heart's content. The problem with this is you will lose individuality. I could very easily bring anyone back from the dead or heal them with just a thought, but then you will stop cherishing life. I can stop all of the hurt, but then you wouldn't be able to grow from the pain. I can make the perfect utopia, but the idea of perfect is imperfect. You have to understand my perspective, Dante. before there was me, there was me and there was nothing. I'm aware that what I just now said was indeed a paradox in of itself self but you need to be aware of this very important life lesson." He paused again. Sometimes things aren't meant to make sense. Remember this because it will help you through any situation in the future. This is single-handedly the most valuable information that a single soul can receive but to understand this you must understand my nature." "Dante, While I was in Nothing I was alone and I'm not speaking metaphorically. I literally didn't have anything. No light. No dark. There was no good. No evil. No thoughts going through my head, or even being created. I was a literal husk. There wasn't even void. No concept of anything. It was so cold that if I telepathically expressed how cold and lonely it was, undoubtedly I would drive you mad." One looked down as if reflecting on his past with an expression I have never seen from him throughout our conversation. He had a heavy saddened look on his face. One, the being above everything felt sadness. He then made eye contact with me once more gaining his composure

"I was in Nothing for more than numbers can quantify. Infinity wouldn't even begin to calculate the amount of time I spent in my imprisonment as a husk. I only had me to depend on and no one else. I was the first, the only. I was absolutely free but simultaneously a slave." I don't interrupt. I'm astonished at the new perspective given to me. " Eternity after Eternity passed rather easily in the beginning. My consciousness was barely existent at that point; it felt like a delightful slumber. I was in a fetal incubation period for a lack of better terminology. I remember it being rather enjoyable in these moments, especially in comparison to what was coming next. For the next ten thousand eternity cycles, I started to gain more and more consciousness. This wouldn't be bad in theory, but in execution, it was suffering. The sleep-like sessions I would have of not existing would become of less and less prevalence throughout my toddler like a stage. During this duration, I started to be able to convince things. Things like, "What am I and why am I here? Why is it so uncomfortable?". The worst thing about being enslaved is coming to the realization that you are. I tried to move around in what I thought to be a blanket but to no avail for eternities at a time. I realized that what I believed to be a blanket was chain upon the chain, suffocating me the more I gained consciousness." He paused again. At that moment. I connected on a level to which I thought I never could with the creator of all things. '...' My mind was a blank. I had no retort. I was anxious and I wanted to keep listening. " I was trapped. And the worst thing was, I was now sentient. Alone at that. I started to grow angry and soon I was able to gain enough strength to move as I aged. I would punch and kick only to watch nothing happen. I couldn't take it anymore and be slowly driven mad for a hand full of eternities after that." At this point in hearing the man tell the story, I was shocked by how eerily similar our story lined up, with a few minor differences. He continued. " After a while, I came to the conclusion that this life was my existence, until one day I reach out of the box. My arm phased through after coming to terms with my reality. But something even more shocking happened. I began to glow a golden color and it enveloped my being. I had reached my true form." He said triumphantly.

" I then got into the fetal position and in the next moment stretched out as far as I could. In the next moment, I ripped open nothing completely creating an explosion. This is the moment when I created dark matter. The dark matter kept expending more and more creating the bases of the omniverse. I had finally done something to which I deemed impossible. It finally happened. I changed my fate. I floated away to explore the now labeled void. I finally broke out of my prison and was ecstatic! I explore the void happily, that is until my past came back to haunt me." He regained a saddened look. "I was lonely... I had no one to share this pleasure called true freedom with. The depression didn't last long though as I came up with an idea. I decided to split myself into three pieces. When I did this, instead of it being two extra versions of myself as intended, they all had individual personalities. " "They where aspects of myself but at the same time, were completely different. I had control over both of them and I could feel and see everything they could, but I decided to let them be free of my region. The entire reason for making them is so I wouldn't be alone. What would the purpose be in manipulating them? " He stated while shrugging his shoulders. "No. I wanted to enjoy them. Cherish them, and watch them grow. I am omnipotent but I refuse to be omnipresent and rob myself of new exciting creations, hints why I don't often read minds. This is also why I am not everywhere at one given time and I lack some knowledge of the omniverse. This is also why I don't go near mortal qualms such as intervening in the war. I can't fight your battles. My children need to grow and learn on their own. Their deaths may ensue but this is my plan. For all grow together, we must fall and grow again. We must eat so that we do not cease to exist. The same applies to me and the other two, but on a grander scale. " Determination burned in his already fiery golden eyes, which in turn gave me newfound determination. "Speaking of the other two, allow me to tell you a little about them. One of the decisions to go by the name of Zeno. Another decided to go by the name of The Presence. I, the last being of my original body was elected to take the moniker of the One Above All by the other two since they looked up to me as their creator, even though we were now equal relatively in power with me having a slight edge with being the main body. This warmed my heart and I vowed in my head that I would never harm any of my creations no matter what unless they decided to threaten the fabric of the omniverse. We spread out in different sections omniverse creating energy and soon after creating life on a wide scale. We each made sub deities to help govern our sections long story short and have been ruling ever since. ."

"Dante, do you know why I'm telling you all this?" "*shink* * crack* *crack*" I was trying to digest this information until suddenly I was unfrozen and plopped down on the ground, cutting myself on a piece of glass. "Shit." Clenching my jaw I wince in pain. "You could have placed a chair under me like you did when we first got here !" I stated spitefully that a gash the length of a popsicle stick appeared on my palm."*snap*" and just like that my injury was healed and everything that I knocked over disappeared and we had teleported to Earth's mesosphere. "Woah..." I see a giant blue orb in front of me. " I... I've never seen it like this before. It's beautiful." I see the earth with all its glory, with the moon in the background looking like perfect white sphere so bright that it was slightly irritating to the eye. standing on an invisible platform I see stars everywhere like a child had poured glitter on a black piece of construction paper. I stare at the sight a little longer than directed my sights towards One who is also admiring the view. "I don't know for sure why you told me any of this but I can infer that it has something to do with me being trapped into Nothing." "Correct. Your spirit managed to drift off into Nothing for an entire eternity cycle when you were meant to instead be reincarnated. I didn't notice you missing until it was too late as the time works differently for me than other beings. This omniverse that I created is random and erratic. Sometimes it doesn't even bend to my whim, its creator. It makes mischief when I turn my back for a moment. This time though, it has done something that the greatest evil in existence wouldn't wish upon anyone and banished you into Nothing. I don't know why it did this but I felt sorry for you the moment I found out. I wanted to apologize the moment I retrieved you from Nothing. When I laid my eyes upon you, I saw myself within you.

Seeing that face of acceptance you had when you realized resistance was futile bought back memories of which I was long since thrown to the back of my mind, along with other memories of when I was alone and had no one. I'd like to formally apologize... no." One's eyes shifted from the earth and onto me. He reached out and grabbed my shoulder. "An apology wouldn't begin to mend the wounds that my creation has brought upon you. In truth, I pity you. Nothing is the place of which God's fears and the place you had to endure and you deserve the reputation." "Dante, I will allow you to ask me whatever questions you want as you did before and I shall give you a gift along with it. The gift being in the form of me granting you five wishes without any limitations. Anything you ever dreamed shall turn into a reality." "Wow... I don't know what to say." I was stumped. I thought to myself putting my hand on my chin. ' What questions could I ask him? He kinda threw everything on me at once...' Dante looked back towards earth for a brief moment and said. " Was I really gone for an eternity? Why did it only feel like a couple of years? And what is the earth still here? wouldn't it inevitably be destroyed if I was gone for that amount of time?" " You were indeed trapped in Nothing for an Eternity cycle, the reason I can tell is the groves that you have in your soul. people and trees are very similar in that matter but unlike people, trees have their groves on their physical bodies and their souls, but let's not get off-topic here. it only felt like a couple of decades because you have been unconscious for most of it and you also lost your sense of time. The answer to why the earth is still here is because it's one of my favorite planets. I wouldn't allow it to be destroyed. it's a unique world with an impressive amount of diversity and individuality that is rare to find on other planets. Your scientist just classified my intervention as a miracle. is that all? " "No, I still have more..." I think of the time when I was living. "What happened to my brother and the rest of my family after I died?" That question was more important than any of the ones I asked before to me. The reason I didn't ask it first was that it was the hardest one to get out of my chest. I was also terrified of what the answer would be, so much so that I clenched my fist when I asked almost as hard as when I was in the restaurant. "Your brother... " One sighs and puts his thumb and index fingers on the bridge of his nose, much to my dismay. My heart started to palpitate and I started to get genuinely scared. "Your brother died shortly after you did. He was murdered three years after you have died along with

the mother of your niece and nephew in a home invasion which was plotted by the son of a man your brother put away in prison for life. The man who killed your brother's name is, Kane Piketon." At this news, I started to hyperventilate as my eyes became gloomy. One continued to speak. "Kane managed to escape and the mystery behind your brother's case became cold. later on, he went on to murder three more people one year later in Austin Texas and later sentenced to the death penalty. Your niece and nephew were thrown into foster care. Your niece and nephew went on to go to Strawberry Mansion Highschool only have two drastically different roads of life. Your Nephew Danny at the age of six teens was angry at the cards that fate had given him and decided to unofficially join the locally famed, North Side Crips of Philly. he started to appear in school less and less until one day on his seventeenth birthday, he decided not to show up at all anymore. He dropped out of high school with nothing else but the streets to turn to. He dove into the life of crime headfirst and was in and out of juvenile that year until he caught an armed robbery charge at the age of eighteen. With this, he was sentenced to prison for three years. At the age of twenty, he was then let out of prison and now a fully-fledged gang member with tattoos to prove it and now was in the game of narcotics and became the local drug lord. His run was very short-lived because at the age of 25 he was killed during a drug raid." I fell to one knee. for a moment and thought 'I feel at fault for this... Is this my fault? because I wasn't there for them?' after thinking this I, some very valuable words of wisdom rang in the back of my mind. 'No... This has nothing to do with me. sometimes things don't make sense.' The lesson that I learned earlier had already started to prove it's usefulness to me as I regained strength in my legs and regained my posture. "Dante, do you want me to stop?" One asked. I replied back

"No, This won't break me. I would like for you to continue please." I say with determination flowing through me, in turn, making one smile. " Your niece Diana was a straight-A student. after her parents died she even grew stronger. She was rather spiritual in life. She always had the idea that you and her parents were always looking down at her from the heavens and got the idea that she had to make all three of you proud. She would pray every night in the forester home at eight o'clock on the dot every single day for you to give her strength. She made the honor roll every semester and gave a speech at her high school graduation talking about how much you and her parents helped her out. She talked about how without you all, she wouldn't be as strong as she was then." This brought warmth to my heart. I let him continue. later on she went and graduated from Harvard and became a world-renowned heart sergeant. She married at the age of twenty-eight and had four children. two twin boys and two older girls, two years apart from one another. She had a big happy family and die at the grand age of ninety-four. Her life was filled with sorrow and riddled with joy. She was a hell of a woman." he smiled lovingly. This story made my bottom lip quiver but I stopped and forced my lips into a smile and looked over to one and said, " I have no more questions. I'm ready to use my wishes." "Then your wish shall be my command. State your wishes." " My first wish is for you to fix my nephew's face. I want you to manipulate time and give him a light that guides him to a better path, give him a mentor to look up to push him forward and manage the hatred in his heart. He turned out to be the opposite of what his father wanted him because of his lack of guidance. He doesn't deserve what happened to him. I know this goes against your rules probably but please, I love him like a little brother. Do this for me please?" I look at him not backing down for a moment not daring to break eye contact. I wanted One to realize how important this was to me." "Why do you ask me this instead of wishing Drake back to life?"

"The reason for me not doing this is because I know Drake is in a better place at the moment. I don't want to disturb him while he's having his peace. Also, I can't guarantee the growth of Diana if I bring him and his wife back. People need to grow and get stronger." One smiles then say "*snap* Granted." "My next wish is to have my memories directly tied to my soul." This piques one's interest. "Why would you want that? What happens you get mentally scared later on and you put yourself in an endless cycle of PTSD?" "That can happen?!" I shouted. the very idea of this is almost enough to make me defecate my pants. One then shrugs his shoulders and then said, "It's a possibility." "Okay... How about merging my soul with my body? Is that better? " I asked curiously. One's eyes grow at the idea and then said, "You cheeky little bastard... Fine. *Snap*". With a snap, I feel a slight burning sensation that subsides quickly. "What's your next wish?" " I wish to transmigration as Miles Morales. I want to be the same age as Peter Parker in the Marvel universe in my second year of high school. Change the date so that I'll get bit by the spider sooner and the circumstances around it. I want to get bitten on the same day he does but Put me in a catatonic state after the bite for two years. Before you ask why it's because I don't want it to seem odd as to why and how I lost my memories. Let it appear on the outside as an extreme allergic reaction to the spider bite."

"Why does it seem as if you planned these wishes out before. they're flowing off of your tongue with a little too much ease *Snap*." He says give me a scowl. luckily for me, he still gave me the wish. I ignored him and assumed the question was rhetorical. "For my next wish, I want a subspace the size of a universe to which I can control anything that has ever been inside me, absolutely telekinetically. I don't want it to consist of stars or planets by any means. I just want it to freeze time of anything that enters. I don't wanna absorb planets, I just want to be able to absorb things around the height width of my body." A grim face and even more wrinkles appear on One's face. it's obvious that he is visibly frustrated at me. "*Snap*" One takes a deep breath and says, " You are so irritating... You better make this last wish count." "My last and final wish is to have all the Have all the powers of Majin Buu from dragon ball z excluding his power level," I said with a stale face and an emotionless manner to get a reaction out of him. "*Snap*" I felt happy when I heard him take a deep breath and heard the sound of a snap followed. 'I'm a little proud of myself. I managed to piss off the creator of all things.' I thought. "You really shouldn't... You really shouldn't. I seriously don't know why I gave you five. I'm starting to regret my decision. you might have just ruined the opportunity for anyone else to get any of these wishes." He stated while taking a deep breath. He then glared at me making unbroken eye contact that lasted for 10 seconds but I won't back down and we have a stare-off. "Hahahahahah" (Simultaneous laughter) "It was fun meeting you kid. I'm sorry things ended up as they did. I hope these wishes are payment enough for my carelessness." "Thank you. I also had a blast talking to you too. I never had such an eye-opening conversation in my life. Thank you."

"Alright, let's end this off on a handshake shall we?" "Of course One. aghuhhhhhh!" As I grasp his hand, I feel a jolt of electricity come up my arm circulating all throughout my body. I can't help but fall on the invisible platform." In the next moment, I blackout. : New York Hospital: "*beep* *beep* *beep*"


	4. Wake Up Miles

:Previously on MMR: "*beep*beep*beep*" With the sound of the beeps from the heart rate monitor, I wake up with a throbbing headache. I opened my eyes only to be blinded by the sunlight piercing through dividing clothes. "Aguh.." I groaned in wincing pain, closing my eyes once more. ' Jesus Christ! Is it not a less painful way to transmigrate someone? I feel like I'm having the worst hangover that has ever been experienced since the creation of fuckin alcohol. I guess I'll just lay here for a few minutes. I guess the bright side is I get this nice breeze from the open window. I closed my eyes once more and drift off into a slumber to try to sleep the pain off. I feel a cool and comforting breeze swept over my body and I feel my consciousness slowly slipping away once more; That is until "*Creak*". I hear the footsteps of multiple people walking towards me and anxiety slowly starts twisting a knot in my belly. I decided not to move as I hope that the people here are not here for me but unfortunately this was not the case. The sound of shuffling gets closer and closer to me as I think 'No! I wanted just a little more time to plot out how to act towards my family and friends. I thought I would be given at least two hours to myself to adjust... I guess I have no other choice. I shouldn't scare them by waking up opening my eyes and acting as if nothing happened. That would be too much for them to digest. I wanna hear them out. I wanna get a slight understanding of who these people are.' Whilst I'm thinking this, I start to hear metal scraping across the floor signifying that chairs are being moved around me. "Everybody, I think after we all talk with him together, we should all get someone on one time with him each... like we usually do. Will that work for you two?" A youthful voice sounding to be in either his late teens or early twenties asks. "Sure Pete. No problem." A deep-voiced man states. "We're fine with that Peter. Afterward, we'll all have our time. Until then, you wanna start?" A woman with a slight Hispanic accent asked.

" Sure. Thanks, you guys." The young man states. "*Sigh* Hey Miles. It's been two years now buddy. We all miss ya so much, it's crazy. MJ, Ned, Harry, and I are at your parent's house every day making sure they're alright. We've been helping out with all your chores if you wanted to know. Also while you've been slacking off, we've been collecting all the homework you need to catch up on. And when I say collecting, I mean Collecting." "Your room actually looks like a file cabinet hehe. I can't wait to see your reaction you get home. I'm gonna record every bit of it when that mountain of paper falls on you as soon as you open your room door. Heck, it's so full that the same thing would happen if you tried to get in from the window!" "hahahahaha". (unison Laugh) "I'm gonna have so much fun watching you struggle through it all when you wake up hehe..." Peter pauses for a moment then says, " But whenever you need it, you'll always have my help pal." I feel a hand with a tight grip on my shoulder for a moment then it releases its grip. The man gets up from his seat and puts his hand on Peter's shoulder. "Thanks, Pete. Thanks for looking out for him. Thanks for looking out for us." The man states with a compassionate voice and a gentle smile on his face. "Now, let's let Rio talk. It's her turn." Peter turns his head to the man and nods and says, "Alright Mr. Jefferson." He too gets up and they both walk out of the room leaving me and Rio. "Son... It's so much that you miss it. So many things that I'm sure you would have been shocked to find out. The thing that you probably wouldn't believe even if I told you. Hehehe..." I could hear the woman speak with a false bravado that she covered up with a laugh. "Last year there were stories being told everywhere about a giant, ten foot, muscled up, a green man in Harlem breaking buildings with only his fist! I know what you would say, "Mom don't believe everything you see on the Facebook book" but hear me out. It's real! That's not even the craziest part. There's video proof of him fighting some type of grey, monster, alien, thing that left wreckage everywhere. Not only that but, I just so happened to be right across the

street when it happened! It was one hundred percent real. I saw people in need with cuts, broken bones, and various other injuries so I went out to help them. people were under rubble and some..." she stops briefly. "Some I wasn't able to get to in time." She then changes the cold tone that she just had to a cheery one. "But that's not the only thing that happened that year. A man calling himself Spider-Man started going around the city saving people left and right. He wears red and blue spandex with webbing all over it. He has a spider on his chest and an even bigger one on his back." " One time he even saved your dad while he was in the middle of a shoot out. crazy right? What's even crazier is he's not the only one saving people. Earlier this year, Tony Stark Made a robot suit that is made out of meta and can shoot laser beams. He started calling himself Iron man. He goes into dangerous war zones stopping all different types of a terrorist. real superheroes exist." she said with a little disbelief and child-like wonder in her voice." while you were asleep Peter and I decorated your room with action figures and posters of them. I know you like that type of stuff, comics, video games, heroes, etcetera." She said with a slight condescend which slightly irritated me. "I don't know why but Peter instead of getting you a whole bunch of Spider stuff. He says you would be a fan of you were here. If your father was his old self, he would have instantly burned the house down without a second thought simply at the sight of red, blue, white. 'Even though those are the colors he stands for every day''. "He had a bit of a hate boner for vigilantes. I think that's what you would have called it at least. I think it because he watches too much J. Jonna from the Daily Bugle but since he was saved by The Spider last year, his whole perspective changed." " He thinks I don't know but he keeps a pair of special Spider socks for rare occasions like when we go on our dates and when he goes to the monthly NYPD cookouts. The entire precinct makes fun of him for it but he stands by what he believes in. Ie and you both know that... When they joke on him about it, he always rebuttals with "Spider lives matter." Hahaha. That cheesy

line gets me every time." I thought to myself after she finished talking. 'Odd. she did it again.' She had covered up her sadness with laughter for the second time, but this timeless convincing. "Miles ... Mi guapo hijo. *sniff* sniff* Te extraño tanto." I feel a hand grab on to mine. 'Shit... I didn't know it was gonna be this hard taking over someone else's body. This... hurts, to say the least. she's never gonna get the original Miles back... I have to be there for her.' I start to feel for the women holding my hand. She grabs me hard. I feel the pain of a woman who is grieving for her child as she tightens her grip with all the strength she could muster. ".Rezo todos los días para que te despiertes... y duele mucho. *snif* *sniff* Especialmente cuando no pasa nada...*snif* ¡No pasa nada pero sigo rezando por ti todos Los días!" She starts to weep and I feel powerless against it. I then hear the sounds of metal scraping the floor again and I feel something heavy on my chest. Rio then begins to weep even harder as she starts to let all her pent up sorrow go. "¡Jesús, por favor tráemelo! Tráelo de vuelta a mí y a su padre. Es todo lo que pido ... es todo lo que pido. Quiero que esta familia esté completa una vez más. Haz esto por nosotros por favor." 'I should~no it's not a good time. she needs this.' Unannounced to her, her prayers have already become a reality. It was only a matter of time before I decided to let her know this information, until then though, I let her get rid of her stress by being a shoulder to cry on. Quite literally because her tears were now soaking my chest. [Miles. My handsome son. I miss you so much. I pray every day for you to wake up. Nothing happens. Nothing happens but I keep praying for you every day! Jesus, please bring him back to me. That's all I ask. that's all I ask.] After a while, my new mother pried her arms off of my body begrudgingly and walked out of the room exhausted. 'I... this is my life now. That woman who left is now my mother. The man outside waiting to talk to me is now my father. The guy along with them is a close friend. I'm gonna treat him with the same respect I would as if I grew up with them. I vow this.'

"*creak*" One pair of footsteps walk into the room. I slightly squint my eyes open to see a handsome bald man standing at six foot three inches with a resemblance akin to famed actor Morris Chestnut, walking towards the chair that my mother was previously sitting in. He stares at me for a moment, then decides to talk. "Son. I want to start off by saying I'm sorry." He leans forward on the chair grasping my hand, intertwining my left hand with both of his. "I know that I haven't been here for you every day and I just want you to know something real quick. I... I came here today to tell you something... I'm not strong Miles. I'm weak." As Jefferson says these words his lips start to shiver and his deep voice starts to quake. " I tried to get retribution for what Osborne did to you... I tried to sue and get justice the moment I found out they did this to you on that field trip. But I lost. I lost the fight with his army of lawyers." " Now there is nothing I can do to save you. Nobody even knows what your condition is and I don't even know if we can afford to keep you here. I'm running out of funds and quick son. We might have to give up our cars at this point for your bills. I failed you as a father. I'm someone not even being able to protect his only kid and I have to live with that every time I look at your face." He sighed. " I'm sorry that your father is such a disappoint Miles. Please don't hate me for it. I don't know if I can take the hate I have for myself and the hate you have for me at the same time." I feel a drop of water glide down my forearm. "Please find it in your heart to forgive me son and please wake up. If not for me then your mother. Do it for her." He let's go of my hand then walks away. "I love you son. Wake up soon. '' With that, the door shuts. My headache subsides but only to be replaced by a metaphorical one. 'This is a lot...' With this thought, I decided that in this world, my family and I will never have to worry about financial issues again. As I'm thinking this I hear the door open one more time. Its Peter. 'Please don't make my day more depressing.' Is all that was going through my head. "Hey Miles. What's it been? Six, Seven months since I last saw you?" He says with a bright smile. "I know I know. I haven't been visiting you as much as a best friend should but the same could be said about you! You don't text, you

don't call, I'm starting to think you don't like me anymore bud." He says with a protruded lower lip. 'Good ole Peter Parker.' I thought to myself. "On a serious note, There's been a lot on my plate recently. When I say a lot I mean a lot. This hero thing really knows how to eat in my free time. I also got this business that YOU were supposed to be helping me with manage." He says with a bit of a pretentious undertone. "Above all of this though, I also have a hot girlfriend friend that I have to spend time with, ya know. That is if I wanna keep her." He momentarily paused. " You were the right man. I shouldn't have been scared to talk to her. I just didn't know that she would be interested in a dork like me. To my surprise though, her standards were extremely low hahaha... I think she could be the one Miles. I never loved them loved her. I know you would say something like "You smell like a big ole slab of cheddar" Or something like that but this is more than me being a hormonal high school kid. This is more than a crush. " "Every time I take a glimpse at her, even though we're dating, My body can't help but skip a beat... I can't help but get a slight tingling sensation in my stomach every time I even hold her hand. Every time I kiss her, it feels like the first time I ever laid lips on anyone. She has a smooth silky voice that makes my ears flare in excitement every time I hear her. She hourglass figure that's only seen in movies with big budgets. She has that flawless pale freckled skin that she insecure about that makes me love her even more. And she has that Natural beautiful red hair that would make Wendy's girl jealous. " "I think I stumbled upon a trophy bud. One that I want to keep at the highest mountain peak so that every person in the world can see her. Miles, I think I found the one. I'm gonna ask her to marry me after the end of the semester. I hope your there to see it by then." He puts his hand on my shoulder again briefly then decides to let go and he changes his posture to an upright position.

"I'd hate to admit it but it's kinda sad seeing you like this. The spider bite made me a superhero but made you paralyzed. I tried my hardest to figure out what's going on with you on a biological level but hit a wall at every corner. I took a blood sample after blood d sample but nothing. I even tried to isolate my own genes to see if there was something about my DNA that led me down the route that it did, seeing if I was an abnormality. I have the ability to easily catch pickup trucks flying at me at seventy miles per hour for God's sakes but what the spider did to you was the exact opposite. Yours incapacitated you and left you comatose." " I thought to myself there must be something different about me. There has to be. I wanted to take what I had and gift it to you even if that meant our roles being reversed, but I failed. I came to the conclusion that the only difference in our genetic sequences were the differences you would find with different ethnicities. Your spider-powers should have kicked in and k frankly don't know why they haven't. If I'm being wholly honest with myself, another reason why I haven't visited you as of late was that I'm reminded of my failure to help my best friend every time I look at you motionless." "I have only recently been able to get over this, hints why I'm here. I ran all out of cards. These words are my last resort. Please get better Miles... Please if there's a being out there please help him..." Everything goes silent for a complete minute. " I know this is stupid. but it's all I have up my sleeves." Peter gets up and walks away. Before he Exists he says his last words. "wake up soon." And with that, the door shut. 'Wow Peter, Boy genius, a man of science just prayed for me... The pressure isn't looking any better for me.' I open my eyes and I look towards the morning sun rising up and take a deep breath as I straighten my posture. "*wheeze sigh*" ' I thought I asked for less stress, Pete.' "You know, he's one of my favorite people I like to watch from my domain something." I jumped at the voice coming from the shrouded bed next to me. "*shink*". So, how you like it so far kid?" A familiar face with piercing golden eyes comes out of the curtains next to me.

"One? Why are you here?" I am confused about why the deity was next to me. " You remember I told you how I don't like to intervene with the lives of my creations unless choosing to for good reason?" I nodded my head in a yes motion. Unlike when I first met him, I'm quite used to his presence now. " Well I am God and sometimes I like to live up to the name by granting the wishes of those in need. This is one of my favorite universes that I govern. I've grown a liking to you and I want to see how you operate throughout it. It has people and things you might find either familiar or alien to you. This is a new life that I give you. use it wisely, and try not to destroy it." With this, one teleported with a snap of his fingers along with a blinding light that lasts for a few moments. After it dissipates I look out the window again into the distance. "One more day in this hospital, then I live my new life... simple enough." I shrug my shoulders leaning back going back to sleep.


	5. Foundation

: Previously on MMR: : Thirteen Hours later: "*beep* *beep* *beep* *beep* *beep*" "*Yawn*" I open my eyes and see that I'm alone in my room. I look towards the clock and I notice that it's twelve in the morning. Next to the clock, I see a surprisingly large T.V for a hospital room mounted up in the corner. 'Damn. thirteen whole hours huh? That's crazy... why did I sleep that long? I couldn't have been that tired could I?' While I'm pondering this, I reach my right to grab the remote to the television laid perfectly centered on the beige drawer next to me and I decided to turn on the news. ' I wonder if the channels are the same as my original world?' I flip through the channels arriving at channel five which would have been Fox News in my original world but now was replaced by The Daily Bugle Live. The reason I did this was that I was curious about what this world was gonna hold for me going forward. "*Click*" "Only moments ago father and daughter, Jonathan and Andrea Phillips, Where victims of a robbery gone wrong and found dead in East Brooklyn. We now go to reporter Eddie Brock for our story on the ground." 'What the fuck!?' I couldn't help but be a little bit shocked when the screen transitioned over to the one and only Venom. "Thanks, Ripley. Here I'm standing only ten feet away from the crime scene that has yet to become cold. We are now located in the neighborhood of Brownsville Brooklyn on the street of 165 Blake Avenue. Witnesses who shall remain nameless for their own safety, report that they heard a loud argument between two men. They said they then looked outside their windows to see what was causing all of the ruckuses, but that's when they saw a pale red-haired man with scratches and scars all over his body with green emerald eyes to that, and I quote "Could pierce your soul by looking at you"; Pull out a ten-inch combative knife. They saw the redheaded man getting more and more erratic as time went on, waving the knife around and even inflicting wounds amongst himself. It looked like he was asking questions to our victim Jonathan, with a sadistic smile on his face. To which Jonathan gave no reply. They say the man looked absolutely terrified and held his daughter behind him in attempts to shield her. All of his attempts ended up being futile though as witnesses say they then exited from there homes in attempts to break up the argument that was escalating between the two;

only to then realize it was too late. Whiteness says that the moment they exited their homes they heard a man presumed to be our Mr. Phillips shout out in anguish and agony accompanied by the shrieks of a little girl and silence that ensued quickly after if hitting the pause button on a remote. They hurry and started running around the corner in order to try to help the man and daughter, only to be frozen in fear once they turn to the alley they observed once from afar. Witnesses say that what they saw was ungodly. fifteen feet before them laid a grotesque, gruesome, and gory scene that was only comparable to a horror film or even nightmare." As Eddie continued you could see the life being drained out of his spirit. You could see the lack of hope in his demeanor. You could even start to see him gain a new pale complexion that was visually lighter than when he started to tell his story. He was seeing what was happening in real-time. "There were scattered entrails everywhere along with dismembered fingers, arms, and legs. The witnesses say, " It was the Devil himself taking a blood bath." Right now at the crime scene that we're currently located at, I can only agree. From what I see, standing only ten feet away from the crime scene ridden with paramedics and patrol cars, the images I'm being exposed to could only be decried as a blood bath. Absolute carnage." "*Click* *Crunch*" In attempts to turn the tv off. I crush the remote into bits in pieces with my hand. "*smack*" 'God fucking damn it! now I have to worry about Cletus fucking Kasady!' I slapped my forehead out of frustration without even realizing that there are bits and pieces to the remote stuck to it. "*wheeze* *sigh*" 'In the Marvel universe, he causes so many problems and so many deaths that could have been prevented. I don't think that a person like that has any chance of redemption... Spider-Man can throw him in prison over and over again but nothing will change his twisted ways. That man is a cancer that needs to be destroyed...' I wash my hand over my face and then proceed to cup my chin in contemplation. 'And I think I have to be the one who does it because no one else will... This is my world now... and it's my rules.'

"hmm?" I look down at my hands and finally realize something that makes my mouth go agape. "Miles's spider bite!" It was an almost euphoric feeling that I felt looking down at my hands and seeing proof that I had power. I wasn't in a dream. This was real. I grinned so hard that my face started to hurt. "*Creak* *step* *step*step*" "Hello?... Is someone in here?" 'Shit Shit Shit!' I realize that I was still supposed to be a vegetable and started to panic. 'Pretend to be sleep!' I slam my head back to the bed in an attempt to activate my vegetable mode. "*Ba* *Bam* *Crack*" As I closed my eyes, I slammed my torsos back on to the bed, the worst possible thing happened then. "Fuck you super strength!" I say as I grit my teeth and clench my fist. I had broken the bed that my body had been resting on for the past two years. I already knew I had super strength, but what I didn't know was that I couldn't just toggle it on and off. Spider-Man, Luke Cage, and Superman made the whole thing seem so easy but I have now figured out that comics and Tv didn't prepare me for the truth. I was now sitting on the ground with broken pieces of bed around me. I was now starting to sweat bullets. My secret identity was going to get discovered before I even got the chance to make something of myself. "*Gasp*" "Doctor! Somebody! Anybody! Come here quick! "The patient in room sixteen-ten Is missing!" I raise an eyebrow to this as I was looking directly into the women's eyes. I was confused because she seemed to be gazing directly at me. 'Um... what the hell is she~ ahhhhhh... I'm invisible right now aren't I.' I look down at my hands and fail to see any part of my body. I was like a ghost, which slightly disoriented me but amazed me at the same time. She then runs out of the room to try to get some assistance. I remove the blanket from myself getting up from the bed that is now disassembled on the floor and start to remove the medical gear off of me. I start with the heart rate monitor and work my way down. That is until I get to the lower half of my body. 'Why does my junk feel weird?' I pull up my gown to see my seven-inch member. 'Damn Miles. This is a good looking flaccid link you gave me...But what's this yellow bag on my leg.' I then look at the yellow bag and see that it's connected to something, a thin clear tube leading to my new life long friend's head. 'No... Noooo!' ' Is this a ca~...is this a ca-ca-ca-th~ is this a ca-caca-ca- cathe~ is this a catheter! Jesus Fucking Christ! How do I get it out of me?' In reality, it wasn't a big deal. this was how comatose

patients like myself went to the bathroom, but seeing it and feeling it was a completely different story. "Okay Miles. Calm down. Stop being a bitch. Somebody might hear you... Now we gotta be a man about this. Pull on three." I grab the tube with two hands. "One." I start to tense up. "Two." My hands start to tremble and my voice starts to quiver. "Three! Ahhhhhh Fuck mother Teresa in the ass with a bottle rocket!" "*gush*" I pull it out successfully."*Sigh*". 'That was soooo weird. I never wanna do that again... I wonder if my parents left any clothes for me.' I look to the drawer next to me in search of some street attire. Lucky for me, my thoughts were correct. "Let's see what we got here... socks, underwear, a t-shirt, a grey hoodie, and blue denim pants. The only thing we're missing is some shoes and we're all set. I scavenge around the room to check if there was any footwear but to no avail. I then look to the bed that One was previously on and decided to draw back the curtain. To my surprise, I see a pair of blue Jordan ones. I put them on and they fit perfectly. " Thanks, one. I then turned around and look to the window. " Reunion time later. I got a psychopath that I need to exfoliate off of the face of the Earth." And with that, I open the window and attempt to activate my sticky powers. With secession, I slowly ease my way out of the window. My foot sticks to the wall beneath me like a human-size sticky note. Once I realize that my attempts are working, I attempt to stick my other foot to the wall, but unlike my first attempt my left foot slips on the wall and I almost fall. I gab on to the hospital window seal for dare life while attempting to activate my other foot to try to build stability. Soon my foot stops slipping and sticks to the wall like the other. Next, I try to apply weight to the booth of the slowly letting go of the window frame and surprisingly I stick. Putting my hands on the wall, I turn around. 'Wow. The city that never sleeps... The big apple. I wanted to live here since I was a kid, and now I do hehe.' In my view, I see a star-like light coming from every direction. I feel

weightlessness that can only be compared to doing extreme activities such as bungee jumping or skydiving. looking at the traffic leaves a majestic feeling in the atmosphere. I feel the cold breeze of a cool summer night in my lungs as I take a deep breath. "*Wheeze* *sigh*" I started to relax, getting comfortable with looking down. 'I'm really high up right now. I'm like, really high up right now!" "*Squick*" My feet start to lose grip on the wall while my hand to the same. I start to panic as I realized the high that I was currently at, would kill a normal person. I start to panic as my worst fears start to envelop my mind. My confidence in sticking to the walls was quickly fleeting. What I didn't know was that with these thoughts, I started to slip more and more until finally, my spider powers failed me. " Oh Fuck! I should have just stopped freaking out!" I realized that my powers we're connected to my mental state at that moment. I then had a flashback to reading comics about Peter losing confidence, in turn losing his powers. And with that. I started plummeting to the earth beneath me faster and faster. As this happens I feel an unnatural vibrating sensation coming from my feet spreading to the rest of my body. I feel it intensifying more and more as I get closer and closer to the ground. "No No NO NOOOOO!" I start flailing my arms violently Thinking about the other versions of Spiderman. I hoped to God that I had some sort of natural webbing. As my equilibrium started to shift making me fall headfirst into the pavement, the vibration starts to get stronger at my head. "SoMEBodY HELP ME!" As I scream, I fall rapidly passing each and every floor the more that gravity takes me. I was gaining shocked and curious looks from random people and patients minding their own business. "Help ME!" The wind is stretching my surprisingly malleable face in ways that don't make any sense until I realize something. 'That's it! Majin Buu Powers!' Once I realized this, I try to stretch my arms to try to grab onto a nearby building or any other object nearby. As this happens I feel an odd sensation in my hand. "*Squish*" 'What the hell? It feels like my hand is morphing. It's like I don't even have bones?!' I watched as my hand was making an audible squishing sound, similar to the sound of when a person moves their tongue in their own mouths. My hand morphed into a royal blue tendril-like appendage. I don't ponder on this too long seeing as the ground is at this point there are only

twenty feet between me and the ground. I twisted my arm back to try to gain more momentum so that I could reach the building "Come on come on! GO!" I throw my arm and it flings to a nearby billboard at speeds non traceable even to my own eye and successfully sticks to it. "I love you super strength! You too spider powers" Once I stick to the billboard attempt to pull with all of my might but unfortunately my plan didn't turn out how I wanted it to. "*Booooom* *Splat* *creak* *Shatter*" A small explosion happens shortly followed by the shattering of glass that makes the people around jump in fear. "*Beeeeeep* *Beeeeeeep* *Beeeeeep* *Weow* *Weow* *Weow* *Don Nahhh* *Don Nahhh* *ErrrrrrrrrrrrrrUp* *ErrrrrrrrrrrrrUp*" 'I was too late. I ended up utilizing my powers to slowly and slammed down on a parked yellow cab head first. "Wheeze* *Sigh*". I lay on what I believe to be my back and relax for a moment. "Oh my God! What's that blue slime on that car!?" "I don't know! I think its moving!" "Should we touch it?" "No! are you stupid!? It could kill you! look what it did to the car! Just imagine what it could do to a person. " "Someone should record this." "I'm calling the police. It could be dangerous." "Nobody gets near it" Pedestrians of different ethnicities start to gather around me. "Aguh... ugh" I grumbled in annoyance. 'I feel pain all over my body. I'm never doing that again.' "I think it spoke! I heard it!" "It's moving! run away before it eats us like it's eating the car."

"What are you~ hmm?" I notice that my voice is deeper in pitch but I ignore it seeing people approach me at a distance 'Why are there so many people surrounding me? I get it I feel from a ten-story building, but they look scared.' I then lift my hand up only to discover that I don't have one. 'I look like slime from an RPG...' I ponder for a moment. ' I Should figure out how to use my powers later, but for now, let me try this.' I put the image of a hand in my mind. ' Think hand. Think hand.' The moment I attempt to focus, a second later I formed a blue human with black fingernails. All twelve people in the crowd around me freeze in fear as I did so. 'Oh... I think I may have just given them the wrong Idea. I also probably shouldn't have also ended my sentences before like that. I should try to calm them down.' "Stop! I want you ~" with my new deep voice I declared. before I finished what I was going to say though, I was interrupted. "It's an alien! An Alien ate the taxi Driver! Everybody run! It's coming for us next!" "Ahhhhhh" (Group screams) They all started running and trampling over each other. "Really? Are they serious!?" With a "*Pop*" my head forms out of the slime puddle and I rest my index finger and thumb on the bridge of my nose and sigh. "*crack crackle*" With just thoughts, I managed to quickly get up off of the car and form the rest of my body quickly after. "Okay. Now it's time to go kill Cletus. Hopeful the streets are still the same as the old New York. But before that, it's time I figure out my powers.' I leaned in close to the destroyed taxi in order to look in the mirrors. "*Gasp*" I'm shocked to see that in the mirror reflects a blue Majin Buu from the time that he absorbed Gohan in the Dragonball Z anime wearing the clothes that I was previously wearing without a Rio in the seams. 'I look weird as hell... But kinda cool. None of this is useful though. I literally have a five-foot tail hanging from my head. I need to find somewhere to practice my powers. I need to find an alleyway, abandoned building or something because right now I stand out like a sore thumb. I can't be out in the open like this. I have to worry about shield and other secret organizations.' I look around and see no cars or people in sight. "Luckily for me, the hospital entrance is on the other side so I won't have to worry about people evacuating the building because of an alien invasion... at least not for a couple more years anyway."


	6. Brief Training

: Previously on MMR: : On The Streets of New York city 12:45 AM: As I'm walking down the back streets of New York ten blocks from where I originally crash-landed, I end up in a docile slum looking area. I see an old broken down abandoned five-story apartment complex. "Boarded up windows? Graffiti? Rats? Looks like an abandoned building to me." I shrug my shoulders and walk towards the front entrance. As I approach I see broken glass on the sidewalk. I closely observe and notice that the upper floors of the building have windows that are glassless. As soon as I make my way across the street to old wooden doors belonging to the building I reach and attempt to grab and twist the golden door handle. "*Jiggle*" "Shit. Locked." I whispered to myself. "Gotta find another way in." I walk to the side of the complex finding my way into a dark alley ridden with trash bags overflowing garbage can, empty beer bottles, roaches, and rats. This doesn't bother me though as I'm able to see just as good as if it was the day. "Man. New York. how can you be so pretty yet so dirty... Gross used needles." I walk up to the side of the building trying to avoid hepatitis and other illnesses and ailments until I'm right in front of it. "Okay. No other way except the fire escape, and that's like fifteen feet up. I guess I have to improvise then." I then look at my blue hands and bring them up to my face to observe them closely as I force I would be brows to a frown. "Wow. It's like thousands... no millions of little blue hairs on my fingertips. Amazing." Unbeknownst to me, a man was listening to me from behind the blue overflowing garbage can. "Hey! This is Remo's alley." A visibly drunk middle-aged man popped his head out of his garbage barricade. He stood at the height of five foot three inches and had a gray patchy beard with a bald spot in the middle of his head. His frame was so thin that it was almost sickly with

obvious signs of malnutrition. He had dark circles around his eyes so intense that it seemed as though he intentionally drew them with makeup. One of his front teeth were missing and his bottom row of teeth was so bad that it looked like his selected choice of mouthwash was Coca-Cola. His skin was so pale that in the moonlight he seemed transparent. He then squints his eyes at me.. "leave before youze gets led in ya~" He then rubs his eyes as if there was something in them. He then opens them slightly squinting as if looking for confirmation. His raccoon eyes then widen in fear "Ya blue freak! What the hell are you?" He starts to back up quickly getting defense. I then get taken out of my observation mode and turn my head to him keeping my frown on my face. "Excuse me? Is there a problem? And also can you not call me that please?" My deep voice and piercing crimson irises seem to shock him as he doesn't pay attention to what he's doing tripping over an empty beer bottle that could have been easily avoided, stumbling over two bags of garbage behind him. The man falls on the ground trying to pick himself back up quickly, slipping and sliding ending up on his backside with an adopted expression of fear in his face. He then reaches in his jacket pocket taking out a small twenty-two caliber revolver. It fits perfectly in the man's small hand as he aims at me while trembling. "St-St- Stay... Stay the fuck away from me! I'll kill ya if ya come close! Don't think I won't! I did it before and I'll do it again! Just ask about me anywhere you go! Any street! They know who I am!" My face takes a more settled look. "Really? You gonna shoot me just because I look different than you?" I said while raising an eyebrow

"I'm just a human, just like you. I bleed just like you... My heart beats just like yours. Just relax Remo. That is your name right?" He stays silent. " Now I don't wanna hurt you and you don't wanna hurt me." I put my hands up in surrender which calms his shaking, but the tension doesn't leave his arms or hands. "*Sigh*" "Human?! Your not a human cause I'm Human, monster. Last time I checked I didn't have one of those things on my head or blue skin." He points at my head tentacle with his opposite hand. "Ya must be an alien or ya must be one of those mutant freaks I heard about on the news... Yeah. That sounds about right. One of those freaks huh?! Don't answer, it's no use hiding it from me. I got eyes, and good ones at that." His tone switches to a more aggressive one. "Answer me this. Why the hell wouldn't I wanna hurt you? After the shit that your people pull?" I'm stunned at the allegations that the man has thrown at me. Now it was confirmed that mutants were In this world. " I know I'm right. I saw some with my own eyes back in the day. I know what your kind can do. I know what your peoples are capable of." He puts emphasis on the word people. "Remo. I have no idea what mutants have done to you but I am not one of them. Now you have done nothing but disrespect me since the moment you opened your mouth and I don't appreciate it. Can you please stop this so we can come to an understanding? I already said I don't wanna hurt you." " I disrespected you cause I don't like you, any of ya. I don't trust your kind, and I never will. Not when some of ya can lift up a whole football field with your brain. Hell no. Not for a second. Your powers go against God and I know that for a fact. People get hurt when you're around. Just by looking at ya, I can see the evil in your eyes... I should end you right now." He turns his gun to the side like a generic nineties thug in a movie and starts pacing back and forth with his bloodshot eyes looking at mine.

"Maybe I can get a reward for doing it too. I heard stories about some people even getting up to a thousand bucks for even knowing where freaks like you could be!" His look of spite that he had before had been replaced with one of hatred and greed. "Just imagine how much I can get for the body of an ugly fucker like you." "*hiccup*" "Your gonna make me rich." He licks his dry cracking lips and starts to smile. "And at the cheap price of getting rotten scum like your kind of God's green Earth. sounds like a steal to me" He stops pacing. "Remo... listen." I take a step forward towards him. "*Click*" Remo readies his gun. "Don't Fuckin move Freak!" He stops me in my tracks which makes him more confident. "Yeah. Did you scare now huh? I could kill you right where you stand and there's nothing you can do about it. Something tells me If you could you would've already done it by now. Ya wanna know what's crazy? Nobody gonna care about a freak like you" 'I know I can fall off a building and roughly be unscathed but I don't wanna test in an uncontrolled environment how my powers will react to bullets... I need to try to calm him down as quickly as possible.' "Remo. Please. I'm just trying to get by... I'm just trying to live my life man. Believe it or not, I'm just a kid in high school." This was technically the truth as Miles was towards the end of his senior year.' "Don't do this. You don't have to cross that line. Just relax. Put the gun down." "Stop telling me what to do ass hole! I don't give a damn how old you are. Ya just a demon to me. A demon worth money. I need that money. That money to me is more important than anything. When I look at you all I see is an ugly dark blue dollar sign. Nothing more. Nothing less. Now go to hell." With that last sentence, I panic as time starts to slow down and I feel a vibration in my stomach area. My spidey senses activate.

"*Powwww*" 'Holy shit'. In a millisecond the gun went off. My spine started to contort and bent my entire upper torso backward as if I was made of a rubber band. My vision started to blur as my body moved at an unbelievably fast rate to fast for my eyes. My head reflexively jumps backwards hitting the ground hard with a cracking sound effect as my body comes to a complete fold like a book. "That stung!" I screamed out while my entire upper body seems to be missing to the man in front of me. 'Not really though. Surprisingly slamming my head on the concrete only felt like being pat on the head... Wow. I'm Mr. Fantastic level stretchy.' I think to myself as I'm now viewing the world from an inverted perspective. I then grit my teeth as I slowly unfold myself menacingly, remembering what just happened. "You Fucking bigot. You were just gonna kill me in cold blood just now, weren't you!? You just had to shoot me. Because of what? Do you want to fam? Do you want to be a hero? Money for drugs and liquor?! I'm worth drugs and liquor to you?!" I start to raise my voice more and with anger festering in my vocal pattern. I keep slowly unfolding like a slinky of death to kill two birds with one stone. One reason was to intimidate the man in front of me. The other was to get an idea of how my malleable body worked. "Why Remo!" I then stand up perfectly straight staring daggers into the frozen man before me. He stares at me with the original fear he had in his eyes when he first saw me but multiplied tenfold. The confidence he had was rapidly leaving his body along with his bodily fluids which were escaping his right pant leg. "Stop Monster I'll sh~" "Shoot me again? Remo that didn't work last time, you think it's gonna work this time?" As I say this I slowly walk towards him with my glowing red eyes. I start waving my head-tail to purposeful appear more threatening. "Stay away! STAY AWAY!" Still holding his gun up he starts to pull on the trigger again. "*Pow* *Pow* *Pow*" With the first shot, my spider-sense tells me that danger is coming for my chest so I contort my body to the left making a crescent arch shape swiftly bringing it back to normal. With the

second I feel my senses telling me to move my left shin so I flex my leg in an attempt to make it thinner and distributed its mass to the rest of my body temporary which luckily works. I feel my senses ringing like bells for the third shot but I'm too focused on redistributing my mass back to my leg to gain balance and in the next moment I felt the heat in between my eyebrows. "*Splat*" The sound of a watermelon exploding coupled with blue paint on the brick walls stops time for Remo and me. "I gotcha son of a bitch. HAHAHAHAH! I got em! I got em!" He throws his hands up in the air in victory. Remo says this but fails to realize that my body is still standing whilst missing a face. I then put my hand on my chin and think. 'Huh. I guess I have Majin Buu's complete healing factor too. That's good to know in the future. So what I can do so far is heal, sense incoming danger, and I have super strength... I can also somehow see from other parts of my body without any effort at all which I find extremely interesting. Maybe this has something to do with Buu's ability to use KI.' I then put my hand down. "Oh? What's all the celebration for?" My voice terrifies Remo as he jumps back on the metal fence behind him. He freezes solid and doesn't move a muscle. I start to walk towards him again closing our distance from one another. "*Step*...*Step*...*Step*...*Step*...*Step*... *Step*...*Step* ...*Step." "Gukik!" I grabbed Remo by his neck forcefully but not enough to cut off his oxygen. He stares at my face with so much fear that it's visibly obvious that his psyche can only take so much more of my intimidation tactics. Standing at six foot two inches my body towers over his small five-foot frame. I attempt to call back my face by feeling for the sensation of it. "*Slick Slick*" "*Slick*" Chunks of my flesh fly towards me forming my face once more while Remo could do nothing but cringe to the sounds of my skin coming together. Once my face is fully formed I stare at him with my demonic-looking eyes and ask, "How?" Silence ensues.

"How Remo!" His eyes start to shake as if begging. He then asks, "How what?" I then start to grin. "How would you like to die? Should I eat you alive? Or should I skin you? How would you like to die?" "P-p-p- Please don't kill me! I'm sorry! I'll do anything thing if you just let me live. Please. anything!" Tears start pouring down the scarred man's face. "Anything?" my smile doesn't disappear. "Yes! Whatever you want. Whatever you want! Just don't kill me, please. I'm begging you." "*Sniff*" Snot starts to drip from his nose. "Okay... I won't kill you then. What I want you to do is to leave New York. Not the city, but the state. I never wanna see you again. Do you understand me? " "Yes, I got it. Can you let me go please?" I let go of the homeless man's throat and he falls to the ground and starts scurrying from the alleyway like a rat to cheese. 'That was... a learning experience.' I then walked to my original position underneath the fire escape. I look at my hand one last time and touch the brick building in front of me. "Let me try this so I can get a feel." I try to remove hand from the wall but fail as I try to pull myself backward. My fingers start to extend as I try to pull my hand back with more force but again fail. "Spider powers deactivate!" To nobody's surprise, this attempt also failed.

'That didn't work... I should try what I did earlier with the billboard.' I then put my head down to reflect trying to imagine that my fingers are letting go. "*sigh*" I imagine all the spider hairs on my fingertips retracting letting go of the wall. After a few seconds, my hands fall to the side of my body." It Worked! I need to keep trying though. I don't want to get halfway up the wall and fall. Maybe I could even try running like in the Spider-Man games!" I Get excited at the idea. "Let get the feeling down first. " : Five minutes later: "Okay. Here goes nothing." I look at my left hand and put it on the wall. Now slightly confident I put my right up and let go of the wall with the left and put it a bit further up. ' Now it's time for a foot.' I put my right foot on the wall, somehow managing to stick to it through my shoe and proceed to climb. "I'm really doing it. hehe." 'I remember watching the Spider-Man movies as a kid and dreaming that if I could try hard enough, I would be able to do this but now... I am.' I keep climbing upward until I'm able to reach the rusted ladder to the fire escape. I Grab it and make my way through the broken window to the apartment complex successfully. "*Wheeze* *Sigh*" "I just love the smell of piss, rat shit, and mold," I say sarcastically. I walk down the hallway crossings empty stripped rooms that don't even have doors on the hinges. as I was walking down the hall I saw that there were cockroaches everywhere. The walls had ripped wallpaper on them. The floor was made up of old moldy damp wood. I continued on with my path then come across two staircases. One leading up and the other leading down. 'I should probably go upstairs to the top floor to test my stuff out. less likely of getting caught that way.' I then make my way up to the fifth floor. I walk down the hallway again until I see four open doors. 'Now who could that be?' I started to stealthily walk down the hall trying not to make any noise. Arriving at the doors I peak in each and one fully furnished unit that looks like it's been lived in. 'Looks like no ones here.'

"Anybody home?" I stay silent waiting for a reply but I get no retort. I pick the room on the far left and decided to enter. I end up walking in a living room. It had a broken-down brown leather couch with scratches and cotton sticking out of it in a few places. The legs happened to miss on it. The coach had a coffee table with an empty dirty ashtray sitting three feet across from it, along with an empty bottle of Jack Daniels turned over to its side, sitting at the left seat on the three cushioned couch. placed in front of the coffee table was an old TV with a fatback that had a fist-shaped hole going through it. The hard tile floor looked like it was in considerably good condition compared to the hallway's wooden one. The living room was connected to the kitchen with a thin piece of metal dividing it, placed on the floor where it switches from white tile to black. The Kitchen had an island in the center of it that had a black marble topping. I walk in the kitchen and notice that the cabinets, which are placed over the sink and the stove were closed. I walk up to the sink and notice that there are a bowl and plate along with utensils I'm it. "Looks like somebody's been living here and recently. Let's see what they got up here." I reach up to the cabinet to check on what else they had as my curiosity was peaked. "*Creak*" I slowly opened the cabinet and what I see makes me slack-jawed. I see a full-grown Chihuahua sized New York City rat going to town on a tipped over box of captain crunch cereal. I stare at it as I watched it eat in disbelief. What I didn't expect was for it to stare back. "Hisssssss" "Holy fuckin shit!" "*Wham*" I slammed the cabinet shut with both hands and jumped back in fear, bumping into the island behind me. "Jesus Christ. What the hell did that thing eat? A God damn cat?" "*Wheeze* *Sigh*" I then catch my breath. "It's just a rat Miles. It can't hurt you..." An image of the colossal rat pops up in my mind again. "I retract that last statement. That thing wasn't a rat." A bead of sweat drips down my blue skin. I then turned around to rest my hands on the island to catch my bearings. "What the..." I look at the reflective marble surface of the island and notice that I have no reflection but then moments later realize that I don't even have any hands. "Fuck?" I then rush to look for a bathroom bursting every single door down in the small apartment along the way so that I can see a reflection of myself as I am currently. "Not this room."

"Not this room." "Not this room." "This is a closet." "Bingo. And on the first try too." I smile as I walk into the bathroom room and looked at myself. "Okay! Cool." "*Clap*" "Another ability... now, how do I use it..." As I think this, little patches of color start to appear on my body, blinking in and blinking out until my full figure is revealed. 'Alright... Seeing as my camouflage makes me completely transparent parent leads me to three hypotheses about my ability. The first to which I find most likely is that I can somehow manipulate and bend the electromagnetic spectrum on a large to minute scale.' I then think of Sue Storm from the Fantastic Four. "Evidence of this would be the fact that I, or should I say Miles has other powers related to electricity. Miles in the comics have avoided people like highly skilled and equipped S.H.I.E.L.D agents which are a crazy feat on its own. He has also even been able sneak attack the original Spider-Man himself dealing lethal blows... Okay maybe not lethal but my point still stands. He could have ended him right then and there if it was a serious fight. He was able to avoid the spider senses of Peter Parker himself while cloaked. Just the fact that Spider-Man's spider-sense is so potent that the trichobothria on his skin are able to detect the electricity of an alien ship up to fifteen miles away, as shown in Avengers Infinity War is a ridiculous feat. This leads me to believe that with this theory, spider-powers are both less and more complex than meets the eye. It is a real possibility that they could have something to do with ES...' I rest my chin underneath my hand in a thinking pose. 'More proof that the secrets to my Powers lie within the electromagnetic spectrum is that S.H.I.E.L.D is one of if not the most prestigious and technologically-advanced agencies in the Marvel Universe. I highly doubt that when they were looking for Miles in the comics, they didn't think for a moment about the idea of using some type of infrared goggles or something along those lines to detect Miles. Using my own head cannon Miles was able to evade those set Infrared waves with his cloak of invisibility. If I take a second to think about it, I could even relate my wall-crawling ability to ES. The hairs that I have on my hands, feet, and pretty much all over the rest of my body are better known as setules.' I then stopped to ponder.

' A normal spider has more than six hundred twenty thousand minimum and I can't begin to calculate how many I have without pen and paper in hand. These setules give spiders their ability to climb up walls and across ceilings. The interesting thing about these hairs is that each setule individually is magnetically charged. Some people even theorize on forms and other online outlets that this is the reason Spider-Man's mask never falls off because it's constantly being magnetized to his face with tiny little hairs. The spider that bit me must have been more connected with ES than Peter's, considering the fact that I will eventually gain the ability to shoot electricity out of my hands. If I'm right, That means the probability of this theory percentage-wise is at least seventy-five percent; But there is a couple of other theories to consider that I can't just throw out the window.' 'Another theory that I have is my powers could just be magic. After all, What are the chances of a spider surviving genetic manipulation along with bombardment radiation? Madame Web is magic after all... I have to admit that the message that One left me with still sticks to the back of my mind, no pun intended. I'm in a different universe and I have the body of a fictional character from an anime right now. Sometimes life doesn't make sense. I could just be over-analyzing for all I know and the answer could be that simple. I would say that this theory has a five percent chance of being a reality.' 'The Final theory that I came up with for my spider related powers is that good old Norman was blasting a poor old regular spider with radiation and genetically spliced other animal's DNA with it. My camouflage could be that of a radioactive octopus or a chameleon and my venom blast could be from electric eels. The radiation must have somehow enhanced the traits of those animals to an absurd level. In the Amazing Spider-Man two movie with Andrew Garfield; Mutated electric eels were used to create Electro, which raises the possibility of this being more likely than my second theory. I kinda doubt this though as the Peter Parker I saw looked like the comic book version, though I admit this is a weak basis of judgment. And again, I don't know this for sure seeing as the universe that I'm in seems to be a conglomerate of everything Marvel that I've known from my past life.' 'Thinking about this thesis give me a couple of ideas of how to activate my camouflage How animals use it leaves me stumped though. It's been discovered that animals such as octopuses and chameleons have no control over their cloak. They usually activate it subconsciously at

times of anger, anxiety, or even relaxation. Sometimes while hunting or hiding in a particular area it's been documented that the cloak appears instinctively or subconsciously between the two animals. I gotta cancel the thought of activating my cloak this way because if that was the way to do it, it should be no reason as to why it didn't activate during the alley incident. There also shouldn't have been a reason for me not to be invisible in the hospital bed. I was quite relaxed. Hell, I even fell asleep. I was able to see myself until I tensed up when the nurse came.' 'Another way I could try to do this would be to do the same thing I did when activating my sticky hands and stretchy body.' I look in the mirror one last time before tightly closing my eyes "Think invisible... invisible... annnnnnnd abracadabra!" My eyes shoot open quickly. "Welp... that didn't work." 'Okay. Trial and error. What was the occurrence the set me off the other two times.' I frown my brows. 'Think... Think...' "Brain Blast!" 'Every time I turned invisible I was always tense, similar to how the before mentioned animals were, the difference is I was physically tense when my invisibility cloak happened appeared the first two times. In the animal's case, they were mentally stressed due to their environment and the circumstances surrounding it.' ' let me try this.' I start to flex all the muscles in my body and start to see myself in the mirror diapering little by little as if someone was slowly pulling a green screen over my body. Eventually, my entire body was covered. "Excelsior! I did it! now to turn it on and off." I relax my body and my cloak fades rapidly. "Simple enough." : Ten minutes later: Once I finished learning how to cloak with minimal effort I look at myself in the mirror again. "This blue look is pretty cool but I can't look like this in public. I know I have a shape-shifting

ability considering the fact that I appeared in this world looking like Miles but how do I shift back?" I leaned in close to the mirror and start to flex every muscle in my face. Shutting my eyes tightly I get the image of how I looked before I recklessly jumped out of the hospital window. I remember my face along with remembering my burnt sienna skin tone. I start to imagine my extra appendage retracting back into my head and I feel an odd tickling sensation in my scalp. I picture my hair returning back to a shadow fade style. I open my eyes to see if my efforts are making an impact and to my surprise it does. Victoriously I smile In the mirror and see an older version of Miles with the eyes of a ghoul from the Tokyo Ghoul anime. ' I think I got shapeshifting down.' With a thought, my original hazel eye color from my original world appears in my sockets. "I doubt anyone will notice...Nah. They'll Know." I focus my eyes dilating my pupils and watched as change occurred in my eye color bringing it back to a normal dark brown color. "I don't like being baby faced... I'll worry about that later. There's one more ability I want to try out." I walk out of the bathroom and into the kitchen back in front of the cabinet that had the giant rat feasting. I start to squeeze my finger, bending and twisting it trying to remove it. 'Hopefully, this doesn't hurt.' "One. Two. Three!" "*Crunch*" I pulled my finger as hard as I could, causing the sound of a carrot being bitten. I managed to successfully detach the finger leaving behind an odd blue residue on my nub on my hand brown hand where blood and bones should be. I then flex my hand to see if I could regenerate parts that were missing from my body. "*Pop*" The same popping noise from when I formed ahead had occurred and a blue finger with a black nail appeared on my nub to which I changed to the color of my skin. I lay my old brown finger on the table and I noticed that I still have feelings in it and can see myself. It was like having a third eye. I notice that it started to color shift back to the royal blue color that I have in my Majin form. I started to test its mobility marking it inches it's way back and

forth on the table. I then tested its speed and flexibility. To my surprise, it was capable of stretching and expanding, doubling and even quadrupling its size. "Time to eat a demon." With this, I smile and turn invisible. Surprisingly the finger did the same. I picked it up in its last known location and opened the cabinet door very slowly. "*Creeeeeeak*" I look in the cabinet and see that the rat is missing. I deactivate my cloak then move the cereal box around and see that there's a hole in the back of the cabinet big enough to fit a football. I place my finger in the rat hole and close my eyes concentrating on it. After inching my way in the claustrophobic hole a couple of seconds later I spot the monster turning it back towards me. I then expand the finger hopping on the creature's back and start to encase the finger on it as much as I can. "Gotcha!" "*squeak* * squeal*" The rat started to bite, kick, and claw its way out of the lump of flesh but that was when I started to squeeze as hard an I possibly could and it stopped trying to worm itself free. I didn't stop there though, I kept squeezing until I started to condense the beast. I then made the piece of me become smaller and smaller until I arrived at the size of the original. Once that was finished I focus my mind calling the piece back to me. What I didn't expect was the piece of me flying towards my face at sixty mph. "No.Noo. Wai~" "Ahh! My eye!" like a fly on a windshield, the piece of me hits me right in the eye. I feel my left eye be enveloped by a cold sensation that slowly starts to cover my entire body. This makes me feel like I was suspended and smudged in cold water. I feel piece assimilate with the rest making me whole again. The feeling slowly disappears and I feel my body regulate the new changes. "*Wheeze* *Bleh*" At that moment my eyes have grown wider than they have ever been. Projectile vomit shoots out of my mouth as horrendous smells of the building start to multiply and get stronger. "*Bleeeeh*" I fall to my knees losing strength momentarily. "*Bleeeeeeh*" "*Wheeze* *Sigh* *Wheeze* *Sigh*" "What the hell was that!"

I wipe the excess vomit off my mouth. 'When I absorbed the rat, I didn't think I was gonna get its sense of smell. Something I gotta watch out for in the future I guess.' With this thought, I stand up regaining strength in my legs. "*Step* *Jingle* *Step* * Jingle* *Step*" " *Creak*." " You got some nerve breaking in my place. Who the fuck are you? And why are you here?"


	7. Dirty Hands

:Previously On MMR: I turn around hearing the voice of a southern man coming from behind me. "I'm sorry I~" "*flick*" He turns the lights on making the room slightly brighter. A cyan light positioned above me started flickering on and off giving the unit an eerie feel. I pause at the sight of a pale, slightly thin, freckled, green-eyed man. He had an unbelievable amount of scars on his arms and neck that would make one believe that either they were self-inflicted, or that he was victim to a copious amount of torture. He had one big horizontal gash connecting from one cheekbone to the other. looking to be about six foot with a red bowl cut standing at the front door was the exact man I was looking for. Something was more twisted about him than your average person at first glance. For starters, he had a charming southern twang that differed from his regular voice in the comics which made me believe that he was from a state in the midwest. He had a chiseled jaw and lean muscles that looked like they'd been perfectly conditioned over years of training. He wasn't unattractive by a woman's standards or anyone's for that matter, even with the scars on him. In the light, he looked to be in his mid-thirties. He had a tucked in a white wife-beater with camouflage pants and tan combat boots with a white and red tie-dye hoodie hung over his left shoulder. There were little red splotches on his outfit which could be mistaken for a design. "*woosh*" A small breeze wafted in my direction along with the smell of an overwhelming amount of iron and copper permeating off of the man. I could also smell his cheap body spray and hints of garlic and other various ingredients coming from his opened mouth. Absorbing the rat had enhanced my sense of smell by multiple tiers to the point that I could smell the last thing that he ate which was Greek garlic chicken, a recipe that I was familiar with. Silence spreads in the apartment as we both stare at each other under the ominous lighting. The Carnage Killer was standing in front of me with an inviting smirk on his face.

"Never mind that. There's no excuse for you being here. I'm pretty sure breaking into private property is well... you know... a crime. Last time I checked this building we're in was owned by me. I don't believe I know you, which makes this a breaking and entering friend. I could rightfully take legal action for this, You know that right?" He puts on a convincing worried expression on and starts to shake his head downward in disappointment. "This is a very very serious matter misterrr~?" He charismatically and empathetically says as he trails off waiting for me to reply. Unfortunately for me, my mind went blank and I was frozen. Anxiety started to find its way into my heart. Killing a man who would go on to kill, or who has probably already killed hundreds sounded like a good idea, to begin with, but confronting him was a different story. Truthfully I wasn't prepared to be looking at another human being with intent to stop their breathing cycle, bringing them an early death. In fact, what I expected was my transmigrated life to be like a video game allowing me to move on from quest to quest without any feelings or consequences. This obviously wasn't the case. At this moment I was realizing my new real-life was, in fact, a lot crueler than what I thought it was going to be. The man in front of me was able to maintain eye contact and keep a conversation while he was wearing the blood of his murder victims as a trophy with all the composers in the world. I had gotten a taste of how this world was earlier with the bigot in the alley, but he wasn't threatening and was relatively mentally stable and rational. Cletus was not, even though at the moment he was wearing a mask that said otherwise I could see right through it. The gravity of the situation was weighing in on me. I had forgotten that I even had abilities that make me invulnerable to damage due to my fear of this man trumping my logical thinking. Right now I was a kid watching a scary movie but in real life. I was in Infront of a man who could end me just because he didn't like the color of my shoes. Looking at Cletus I could sense his predatory intent. The man in front of me wasn't scared with the idea of having an intruder in his home like the average person would be; in fact, from what I could tell from his body language, posture, and vocal tone, he was welcoming it. He looked at me as if I was nothing more than an entree to be cut up; A toy to be played with and broken to pass his time. Just being in the same vicinity of the man smirking caused me to sweat and increase my heart rate. What scared me most was that he didn't care what I was capable

of, as if I wasn't even a factor. He remained unnervingly calm. I could only imagine what this man was capable of doing to a person in a one on one instance. "*Smack*" He smacked his forehead so hard that it could be heard from the next apartment unit over. "Hahaha." He chuckles maniacally seemingly out of nowhere. "Oh boy. I know if Pa was here right now he would have hit me upside the head for being so gosh darn ignorant and rude." His entire mood switches like the light he previously turned on. "You can relax I won't call cops. I hate those pig bastards anyway. No police here" He makes an x with his index fingers shaking his head. " I was always taught that if a man has problems with somebody he handles them with his own hands. My daddy made that message real clear to me." He started to walk towards me with a smile that turns into a serious expression. "*step* *step* *step* *step* *step*" " One time he beat me good. Real good. I'm talking so good to the point that my mama had to step in to help me out. My right eye was this close to popping out of the socket and I could feel it." He made a gesture with his hand signifying how close it was. "I was so black and blue that she thought I was playing with her makeup once she walked in the stables. That tells she seen me on the ground dripping blood of course~. She told my daddy "If you touch that boy one more time, I'm calling the police on ya Hector. You've gone too far." When Pa heard that he had a good ole laugh at it. That was when he got up real close to me while I was on the ground and told me real close in my ear, "Never mind them. They won't help. You know why boy?" He pauses in a way that makes me believe that he wants an answer.

"I was just about silent as you are now. That's when he told me, "They won't help you. cause you don't matter to them. You don't matter to nobody. Especially not them." My daddy was a smart man. A couple of years after that my dog had died... well, it was my mother's dog but we all loved it just the same. One day it came up missing, nobody could find it. We looked everywhere for it. Every nook, every cranny, but we still couldn't find it." "*Sigh*" "Oh, how I loved that dog. we even got some fliers printed out for em. One day I saw a police officer in school and asked, "Can you help me find my dog by posting these?" In my little kid voice with the cutest puppy dog eyes, you ever seen. He said, "Of course we can." He pats my head, gave me a tiny little badge and everything. Gave me a little encouragement, you know how it goes. I leave to the bathroom for five minutes and come back to see the other little kids laughing at me. I asked em what's so funny they all pointed to the bin. The fliers mama and I work on for days were in the trash." "My hard work went just like that... Ever since then I had no respect for the law. Those good for nothing blue boy scouts can't do anything right. Last year I moved to New York just to find out they're even worse here! You heard about a crazy man going around killing everybody? I heard they call him the carnage killer. Not a half-bad name if I say so, but that's beside the point. He's been around here killing people since I got here and the police have been covering it up until recently. Do you know what they're doing about the homicidal maniac right about now? Nothing. Just nothing. Sitting on their butts all day eating donuts and whatnot, getting fatter and fatter while this city goes to hell!" "*boom*" He slams his hand against the island with a passionate frown which makes me jump. "..hehe." A small grin replaces the frown as he notices me jump. " You heard about him I see. You know they say he's free as we speak hehe." "Somebody ought to do something about them. Despicable I tell you, the both of em. but they'll get theirs soon enough." He nods like he's declaring something. "Sorry. I went off on a tangent. I get caught up like that every now and again. Back to your friend. He chuckles to himself again silently like an actor trying to stay in character.

"How rude of me not to introduce myself before asking for a name. I understand stand why you ignored me. I would've ignored me too. That's just a rude first impression. Let's start over, shall we? My name is Cletus. Cletus Kasady. Can I have your big fella?" He looks up slightly towards me and reaches his hand over the island and out to me with a bright smile while keeping the other hand behind his back. I stare at him mindlessly trying to process. 'I can't let a person like this live. Not when I have a family to look out for... He killed people in cold blood today. A Father and daughter were lost because of him. I might be scared, but I'll be damned if I let that allow this cancer to grow.' In the minute I'm thinking time keeps accelerating. Cletus is waiting patiently with his hand out but starts to scowl at me clenching his jaw as time flies. A vein pops out of his right temple as he begins to get angry as it has now been five minutes of me being stuck in my head. "I don't like repeating myself. What's your name~." He said gritting his teeth with a threatening tone. This makes me jump back reaching for the bowl in the sink. "I'm not telling you, you fuckin weirdo! Get away from me." I say with fear in my voice. "he...HeHe. HAHAHHAHAHAHHA! OH Boy, you crack me up. I guess I talk a little too much." He has a hearty laugh slapping his knee. "That's very funny you say that... I'm afraid those words are gonna cost ya. Weirdo just happens to be one of those words that trigger me and bring back some bad memories. It's the nickname that daddy gave to me. He used it way too much and way too often. that's why he is, well let's say no longer with us. Passed on if you will." He takes his hoodie off his shoulder. "You wanna know what's funny?" He slowly starts to pull his hand out from behind his back slowly revealing a shiny object.

"I was gonna let you live, but you took too long to answer a simple question and even went on further to hurt my feelings. Now you gotta die just like that man and his little bitch of a daughter. Hopefully, you get taught table manners in hell." fully revealing a ten-inch black-handled combat knife. he slowly starts to drag it across the island while grinning almost literally ear to ear. 'Shit. Shit. What do I do?' As I'm backed up against the sink I start to feel for things other than the bowl that I can defend myself with but unfortunately, I found nothing. As a last resort, I grabbed the bowl winding it backward reading a throw. "Hahaha. You are a riot! You're just as crazy as me if you think your gonna stop me with a bow-." Time slowed down for Cletus as he saw his life flash before his eyes. A glass bowl was coming straight for his face at six hundred miles per hour. One moment he saw the bowl in my hand the next he felt it covering his face. [AN: Keep in mind that six hundred miles per hour are on the six times faster than the world's record for a baseball throw. So don't complain that he's OP in the comments] "*Poof Splat* *Crackle*" The bowl exploded along with the head of Cletus Kasady. His body was still standing up and had no blood coming out. 'Oh no.' A thought of him already having the carnage symbiote popped into my head that I dreaded the idea of. "*gag silk slick*" His neck started to convulse. His entire body stiffened up momentarily. He gripped the knife so hard that it noticeably started morphe. That was until he started to lean forward more and more until gravity had taken him at full force and his body fell to the ground.

"*squirt squirt*" And with that, his blood started to shoot from his headless body spilling on the ground with the rhythm of his final heartbeats until it eventually stopped and just started to pour out. From my perspective, I could see that his lower jaw was still connected and his tongue was giving off weak movements. his throat was repeatedly opening and closing as if choking on his own blood. I could see little bits and pieces of brain on the walls and on the island. His legs and arms were twitching as if he was having a seizure until his body finally gave out. I had already been adapted into my sense of smell so the smells of his riding car keys didn't bother me as much as it would have in the beginning so I was able to hold the remaining fluids that I had left. "*drip*" That is until the piece of brain matter fell on my face from the ceiling. "*Bleh*". My hands start to shake as I look at the Havoc that I caused. I fall on the ground crawling through the vomit trying to escape the blood until I reach a wall that I can rest and regain my bearings on. "*Sigh Wheeze Sigh Wheeze Sigh wheeze sigh*" "He's dead... I killed somebody." I whispered to myself. 'I made the decision to take a life. There's no going back from this... I killed somebody because it was the right thing to do. The police would have done nothing but enable this monster. I have to do things by my rules from now on... That's the only way to guarantee my life and the others around me. It's okay Miles. It's okay.' I sit motionless with my knees against my chest tears coming down my face. : Three o'clock Am In New York Hospital: "You're telling me, my son, a comatose patient who was under your supervision, who YOU made an oath to protect, just up and disappeared?! ¡¿Crees Que Voy a career eso?! I know that

bastard Osborne took him! Tell me where he is right now! ¡Dime dónde está Ahora, perra!" A Puerto Rican woman with long curly brown chocolate hair was grabbing a nurse by her collar pressing the thin blonde caucasian woman against the wall. "I'm s-s-sorry! Please believe me! I don't know! I was just coming to check on him like I usually do at the same time. This time I heard a loud noise and when I came to the r-r-room he was gone." A blonde thin Caucasian lady was crying. "Don't think I won't cut you, bitch! I do anything for my son, even if that means getting rid of one of Osborne's little whores." The Hispanic woman says while pulling out of a small pocket knife. "*knock knock knock*" The two women both turn their heads "Help me! There's a crazy woman in here trying to kill me! " The blond woman screams. "*Creak*" "*Wheeze Sigh*" "Hi, mom... Its good to see you. it's been a while." standing there is me in a blue hospital gown.


	8. Home Coming

:Previously On MMR: "M-m-Miles!" My mother screams as she tossed the blond woman in her hands to the ground running over to me. Her eyes started to water more and more with every footstep she took which was a total of six. She ran in tackling me with the force of an NFL player nearly knocked me off my feet with her small center of gravity, embracing me tightly as if I would disappear. The warmth that I got off of her was something I haven't felt in a while. What I felt off of her was unconditional love. Love so strong that even if I told her what happened today, she would still accept me for who I was. Love that I needed right now. " ¡Mijo!" "*Sniff*" "It's been so hard without you. Every day for 2 years while I was here working, the pain in my chest grew more and more. Seeing you like that just~. "*Sniff*" It hurt so much son. I can't lose you, Miles. I need you. Your dad and I need you. I prayed for you to come back to us every day. ¡Por la voluntad de Dios volviste!" She let go of me for a moment pulling a cross out of her pocket kissing it with tears coming down her face. My lip starts to quiver. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for not being there for you. Mom, there's~" She interrupts, grabbing me by my broad shoulders breaking the hug and looking me in the eyes. My mother standing at five feet six inches then says, " Miles don't apologize to me. We should have never let you go to OSCORP for that field trip in the first place. Your dad and I always knew that man was evil, twisted even. We let him hurt you. I'm so sorry Mijo. We're so sorry you missed so much of the world." "Mamá Stop! There's something I need to tell you... Excuse me can you leave please?" The blonde woman my mom was interacting with was on the floor with wide and puffy eyes watching me as if I was a ghost. She then snaps out of her confusion. "B-B-But there's protocol. I need to inform th~". "¡Perra! You already know I don't like you. I heard your the one who's always taking my food out the refrigerator with my name on it and replacing it with that nasty fucking vegan tofu salad

shit. leave or I cut your tongue out!" My mother interrupts her while making various loud hand gestures. "I just wanted everyone to be aware that you don't have to kill AnIMalS tO SuRvivE!" The blond woman says with a shaky voice storming off. "*Slam*" [Anyone with Hispanic or Black significant others or parents should know the gestures that I'm talking about.] "Wow, mom. That was a lot." I said scratching my head. "I'm sorry mojo, but she had it coming." She said wiping tears off her face along with her angry expression. "So what did you wanna tell me, son?" She says with a caring look. "I Have three things to get off my chest. The first is, I think I have amnesia. I can only remember bits and pieces of my life no matter how hard I try. I remember you, dad, and Peter. That's pretty much it. I don't have any memories of my childhood. I remember going to Midtown high and I remember going on the field trip. Other than that, everything else is a blur... No everything else is gone and I don't think it's going to be bought back with trying to jog my memory. I'm sorry mom." I put my head down in shame that I can't tell her the full truth. She reaches up caressing my face. "Miles... If you don't have any memories, we'll just have to make new ones. Don't be sorry. it's not your fault. We'll be with you every step of the way." She hugs me again. "You know... Your a lot is taller than I remember. You're almost just as tall as your dad. You have a lot of muscles on you too. You must have had some type of growth spurt while you were sleeping... but that still doesn't explain the amount of muscle~. You should have gone through muscle atrophy or at the very least had signs of it. You should be shorter too. You shouldn't

even be able to walk so easily like you are now, now that I think about it?" She observes me grabbing my sculpted forearm. "Mom. That's what I wanted to tell you about. the field trip did something to me. It made me... Different. While I was on it I got bitten by something that changed me. I'm pretty sure it's what sent me into a comma. When I woke up a few hours ago, I noticed I was stronger. Stronger than normal." "What are you talking about Miles? Are you okay? We should check your vitals to make sure everything is alright with you. You might have suffered from some type of brain trauma that we may have missed." She checks my temper with her hand but I gently move it as she gets close. "Mom I'm serious. I'm not delusional. I'll show you." I walked over to my old broken hospital bed and see that there's a metal bar on it. I squat down to observe it. "Mom come here." I motion with my hand well she followed cautiously. "Grab this bar. I want you to try to pull it off." "Miles what are you talking about. That's crazy. I know what these beds are made out of. I have been working with them for years. An elephant can step on it and I'd be fine. What do you think I'm going to do to it?" "My point exactly. Please mom, just pull the bar." "*Sigh*" "Only if you promise that after this, you get checked out."

"That's fine by me." She squats down and tries to pull on the metal rail on the bed but to no effect. "I told you. I'm just a regular person, like you... Now let's get you checked. "Wait. It's my turn." I put my hand on the bar and effortlessly pull it off with minimal effort. "*Clink*" "*gasp*" My mother gasped in shock. "What? I don't understand. That isn't hollow. this shouldn't be possible, that's steel. That's steel... How?" She looks at me slack-jawed in awe. "*screech*" I fold the five-foot metal rail that was connected to the bed rapidly as if folding a piece of paper. With this, my mother puts her hand to her mouth and eyes become widened. "I told you, I was a strong mom." She slowly drops her hand and begins to speak. "How is this... How is this scientifically possible? I didn't even think a bodybuilder would be able to do that, let alone you. " She says in a small panicked voice. "Mom. That isn't my only secret." "*screech*" I unfold the bar, straightening it again. I then grab it in the center. "Please, try not to scream when you see this." "*Slick*" With that I punctured a hole in my chest the size of a golf ball with the steel railing.

"Miles!" My mom almost punches on me trying to save me from my self inflicted injury, at least that's what she thought until I waved my hand indicating that I was alright. "I'm okay mom. I'm okay." "Are you sure?! There's metal going through your chest. Do you need medical attention? or~" "Mom! I'm okay. It's Alright. It is bare. See?" I let go of the makeshift spear letter her see that the situation was completely under control. "This is... unbelievable. Does it...Does it hurt?" She gets observing the front and back of me. "It does a little. but if I take it out, I'm perfectly fine." "*Slick*" I try not to wince at the pain. "See? Good as new." I give a reassuring smile. She gets in close looking at the hole in my blue gown, watching heal. "What's that moving blue stuff about?" "It's complicated. I don't think I have blood and bones anymore. It's been replaced by the blue stuff." "What do you mean? How are you alive then?" "I don't know mom. All I know is you won't ever have to worry about me getting hurt again. I don't want to do the check-up. I don't want anyone to have a record of me. I just wanna go home." She scowled her eyebrows and looked to the ground.

"How are we gonna tell your father about this?" "Well get around to it. Can we leave?" "Yeah... Yeah, let me go clock out. We're going home." : Apartment Morales: We arrive in front of a big white building on 121 Madison Avenue. Towering over us was the NoMad, One of the most luxurious condos in New York City. I look over to my mother in surprise because I am aware of where we are. "Mom, Is this where we live?" "Yeah... This is where we live son. We've been living here since you were eight years old." She gives me a sad smile. "Don't give me that mom. Wasn't it you that said we were gonna make new memories? Don't be sad about that. We can't change what happens in the past. We're only responsible for now and our future." She slightly jumps cocking her head seemingly surprised that I caught her. She then traded her smile for a real one. "Sorry. Your right son. It won't happen again." "No need to apologize. Let's go in. what floor do we live on?" "The seventh floor."

"What unit number?" "Hehe. Noooo. The entire seventh floor is ours." "... What? How can you and dad afford that?" "We live here rent-free. A long time ago your father saved the owner from jumping off a building. He happened to be some type of big wig on wall street if I remember right. It was televised on the news and everything. He was gonna jump off until the last moment. At that moment he decided he wanted to live but it was too late, or at least that's what people at the bottom thought when both of his feet left the building. Luckily for him, your father was already on his way up there to talk him out of it. When he arrived he saw the owner dangling off of the cliff. He grabbed him by his arms, saving him just in time. Believe it or not, the owner actually offered us the entire building as an award but your father said no. I swear I never wanted to kill a man so much in my life with the exception being Osborne." She clenched her fist tensing up than relaxing when she felt me put a hand on her shoulder. "With a little bit of my... encouragement let's say, I...we settled for just the top floor. Sometimes your dad is just too into his job for his own good. He said he didn't want to take charity because it wasn't the right thing to do. Charity! Can you believe that? I'll take that type of charity any day." I looked at her with a soft smile shaking my head. "*Sigh*" "The owner renovated the floor to be one big house. He gave us it fully furnished and all but we added a little touch here and there to make it our own. It has fourteen rooms, three bathrooms, upstairs, and a big balcony. I hope you like it." "*Jingle*" She handed the keys to me and we walked through the front door being greeted by security and the doorman along the way to the elevator. In the elevator, it had six buttons leading to each different floor. What drew my attention was the keyhole that said seven right next to it. I Inserted the key and twist and we waited in the elevator.

"Mamá, where's my room?" "It's the last room upstairs to the right." "*Ding*" With that, the doors opened and the lights turned on. A magnificent condo the size of two houses combined appeared before my eyes. There were expensive paintings on the walls and expensive-looking antique vases on pedestals. there were also pictures that had family portraits of the three of us. The condo had ocean white marble tile flooring. The walls were painted white and had no blemishes, scratches, or even dust on them which told me that there was a housekeeper. There were three steps leading down towards the living room wich extended from one side of the apartment to the other leading to the balcony. At the bottom of the steps in the living room was a black walnut wood flooring which in the center had a red and gold expensive looking area rug with a strange and fancy design. The living room also had a brownstone wall with a fireplace in the center of in with tools on the side. Above the fireplace was mounted flat-screen TV. Before the fireplace was a long Sloane leather sofa Witcher hug the entire living room. "Wow..." I walk "Looks like you like it huh." She gives me a bright smile. In front of my eyes, I see a giant grey curtained glass wall with the view of the streets below. In front of the glass was a beautiful dining room. It had a big and beautiful glass chandelier with a table big enough for twelve people to be seated. Underneath the table was a black and white striped fancy-looking area rug. Like the living there were three steps leading up to the dining room.

Stepping out of the elevator I look to my left and notice a 2008 Steinway Model B Grand Piano. An expensive piece off of equipment that shouldn't exist yet. "Hey, mamá, who plays the piano? and where did you get it?" "I play a little. I was teaching you how to before the coma and we got it from the owner of the building. Hey, I'm going to bed Miles, it's been a long day. Our rooms are up the black staircase to the right." I nod my head to her following her up the stairs. While walking up the stairs I notice it's only 4 rooms on this level. "You said far-right?" "Mmmhmmm. Your dad and my room are right next to yours if you need anything." We walk down the hallway way arriving at our destination. "Okay, son. This is where we part ways until the morning." She gives me a sad look then hugs me. "I'm glad to have you back. I'll cook you breakfast in the morning." She let's go and enters her room. 'Let's see what my room looks like.' "*creak*" 'God damn it, Peter. What the hell!?' I open up my door to see Spider-Man posters everywhere. I see a desk with a computer with Spider-Man action figures all over it. There were Spider-Man posters mounted on every wall and Spider-Man queen-size comforter set on my bed. I had a glass sliding door which leads to my own balcony. I jumped on my bed staring at my ceiling. 'When I wake up, It'll be the start of my life." with that I close my eyes and drift off.


	9. New Gig

: Previously On MMR: : Home Morales:

: June 10th, 2010: :10:00 am:

"So that's what's happening with my dad." My dad was sitting at the table slacked jawed at the knife Inserted in my hand. "*slick*" I place the spotless butter knife on the table. "I'm sorry son. This is just a lot for me to wrap my head around... I just... this feels like a dream to me." "*Sigh*" "Waking up to my son sitting at the table eating pancakes, eggs, and sausage after two years of him being in a coma. I never thought it would happen again. But now seeing him with superpowers. I just... this is so much." He rests his hand on his forehead. My mother puts her hand on his shoulder. "I was the same way when he told me. It's hard to believe that our only son was turned into some type of artificial mutant out of nowhere, but here we are." My Mother looks to my father and then to me. "That doesn't change anything though. We'll love him just as much as before." My mom said reaching for my hand, but I pulled away. "Mijo, What's wrong?" My mom asked with a voice of concern. "Mom...Dad... Last night I stayed up all night watching YouTube videos about Tony Stark, Spider-Man, and the mutants. I've been thinking..." My Dad having an Idea of where I'm going with my thinking of raising a brow while my mother looked confused. "Where are you going with this Miles?"My dad asked. "What I'm trying to say is, I can't get hurt and I'm invariable to damage. I have super strength and I can climb up buildings. I can sense danger coming from a mile away and can avoid it and

plan accordingly... Dad...Mom. I wanna be a superhero." My mom and dad are stunned by my statement as jump back. "Absolutely not!" They both say simultaneously. My dad then says, "I refuse to put you in danger in danger like that! We don't ever want to see you hurt as we did in hospital ever again. We're lucky to even have you right now! Being a vigilante is something that will not be allowed underneath this roof, You hear me!?" "Miles, I know that you are "super" strong, but people like Spider-Man and Iron Man are stronger. You have to understand that what your trying to do will only end up in you getting hurt... Were trying to protect you." My mom said as she let go of my father's shoulder crossing her arms. "If your mother agrees with me you know I'm right. I will not let my son go out there risking his life for other people only to end up in a body bag one day. Call me selfish, call me whatever but I'll be damn...This is New York City. There is somebody willing to hurt you on every corner here just because. We live in a world where supervillains exist! I won't let them touch you. I can't." I stay silent cutting my pancakes and downing my orange juice for a while letting them lecture me. "*Slam*" "Damn it, Miles! Are you even listening to us?" My Father angrily asked as he slammed his palm on the table. "Yeah. I hear every word that you guys are saying and I am taking all of it into consideration." I wipe my upper lip with my sleeve then say," I just wanna let you both know something right now. What I'm going to do will change the world for the better. It will make both of your jobs a lot easier." "*Screech*" I get up from my seat heading into the living room.

"Miles! We're not done talking to you. Get over here! This is serious." Making it to the living room, I stand in front of our custom made burgundy twelve-foot long leather couch. My parents look at me upset and confused as they see me squat down by one of the arms. Reaching down I get a good enough grip and I start to lift with ease. Pulling the weight towards me, I leverage the couch on its side and start to raise it up from the ground to my knees to my chest until it's well over my head almost touching the ceiling. I look at my parent's direction only to see them with their mouths agape. They get out of their seats standing still in disbelief as they watch me use the well over six hundred pound couch as a dumbbell. "Mom...Dad. I just want you to know that I'm capable of doing this with a minivan." I look at them with a composed face while putting the couch down in its original spot. "I also have more abilities that I didn't tell you about that would help me in being a hero. Abilities like this." With that, I turn invisible. "Miles! What's happening. Where are you?" My mom states as she starts to panic while my father is still shocked by astonishment. "*clinkgasp*" They both jump up at the sudden noise of a knife scraping a plate. They turned around only to see me eating and cutting pancakes in my original position. "As you can see I'm very capable. And from the videos I saw, Spider-Man has nothing on me." I state as I stuff my mouth." "That... That still doesn't change anything. What If somebody had a gun or something? They could shoot you right there on the spot. Just like that, one less son to a mother and father. Then what would we do?" My father says in a panic trying to find a valid argument. "You know, I didn't want to tell you guys this but I'll do it anyway since my safety Is a big issue. When I woke up My memory was a bit foggy. I went outside for a walk to try to recuperate myself to try to remember something. I was scared and alone and cold, that was until I ran into this guy in this alley. His name was Remo. He said that it was his alley and that I shouldn't be there. I tried to reason with him but he called me a freak and a monster. Next thing I know he pulls out a gun and shoots me right between the eyebrows. The bullet went right through my head to the other side but I wasn't dead. Strangely enough, It didn't hurt all that bad either. My

Head healed quickly and that scared him enough to drop his gun. I ran from him all the way back into the hospital and that's when I meet mom." They become speechless at my words. I then finished eating every last morsel on my plate and get up again. "Mom... Dad... I have a gift. A gift that allows me to save people. A gift that allows me not to get hurt. A gift that allows me to return safely home to you guys no matter what the circumstances are. If you don't allow me to use that gift you are allowing the lives of a large number of people to be forfeited. I won't stand for that. I checked the calendar and I turn eighteen in four months. I will gladly move out if you can't stand the idea of me doing what I'll be doing. That's understandable but I want you to know that the reason I'm telling you both these things is that I have respect for you. I don't want you to worry about my whereabouts whenever I'm going to go out doing hero work and I feel like deserve to know. I want you to have the same respect for me and allow me to do this with your acceptance. I know you may not like it but I'm not just your child anymore... I'm a young man with his own sense of justice... I'm going to my room now." I start walking off but stopped to look over my shoulder one last time. "I love you guys and I don't mean any disrespect by what I said today." I then walked off to my room leaving my parents to think. "What the, Who does this little shit think he is?" My dad grows red with anger while my mother held his arm. "I have no idea... but he's kinda right." "What do you mean he's kinda right. Do you hear yourself right now Rio? He is deliberately disobeying me. I miss him and all but that doesn't mean he can't get his ass whooped." "Jefferson calm down. Miles is different now in more ways than one. You know that. Relax and think. Think about everything thing he said to us just now. If he's telling the truth about being shot then our greatest concern for him disappears then and there. He can't get hurt and is stronger than ever before. He was given a gift by god and you can't deny that. If he has the ability to help, why not let him."

"But you were just agreeing with me a second ago. why are you switching up all of a sudden?" "The only reason I acted the way I did was because of reflex. He's my son and I love him. But as he was talking I remembered just how much of a miracle he was. Jefferson you know I work at the hospital every day. You know how I felt seeing his body lifeless like that. You know the pain I had to endure. I prayed for him each and every single day for him to wake up. I wanted so badly to have both of you at the dinner table with me just one more time. Just once. Now I can. Now my prayers are answered. Our son was brought back with gifts from what I believe to be God. He is something greater now. He can save people and I think he can do a better job at it than me or you. You should be thankful that's the first thing that comes to his mind instead of ways to profit. I also think he has a point considering the fact that he could have just kept the secrets of his power to himself. Instead, he chose to believe in us so why not believe in him?" She interlocked her hands with Jefferson's staring in his eyes. "I... Your right. I'll go talk to him." "Do what you have to. I'll wash the dishes." With a kiss, they separate. : Miles's room: "*knock*" "*knock*" "*Creak*" "Hey son, I'm just checking on you. Seeing if you're alright." "Yeah. Come on in. I'm just on my computer watching Spider-Man videos." "Ah. I knew you'd like me. Hehe." Closing the door behind him he walks in.

"Yeah, He's cool and all but did you and Peter have to cover the entire room with him?" I smile arrogantly like a caught him in a trap. "That wasn't me. That was all him." He states with an unconvincing tone. "Sure it was... Anyways. what's up dad." "I wanted to talk to you about what happened. Do you mean what you said? About wanting to help people?" "Dad with all my heart I do." "Well I was thinking, maybe you could join the force when you do it. The abilities that you have will undoubtedly help out. You could be a great cop, son. I think you could even be greater at it than me. You were always smart and able to solve problems easily. I think you would make one hell of a detective. What do you think about that?" I raised my eyebrow to my dad which slightly unnerves him. "Dad. I doubt there's a cool in the world who's better than you...Except maybe Stacy." He frowns at me crossing his arms. "Oh, you think he's a better cop than me? I run circles around that clown." "Hehe. Dad, I'm just kidding. Jokes aside let's get this straight." He lowers his guard and sits on my bed.

"I don't want to be a cop. If I choose that route I won't be able to operate the way that I want to. Instead, I would have to work under the government and its rules. That's just too restricting for me. It's also dangerous for me. Dad, I am sure you are aware that my abilities are quite unique. So unique in the fact that people would do anything to get their hands on them. If they knew I had what I had they would love to strap me down and experiment on me like they were playing a game of operation. That's the military and maybe even some super ninja spies. I'm strong but if people used you or mom as leverage to get to me, then that's when I'm weak. Your my new strength, not these powers. If I were to be a cop and let my face knows, there is no telling what they would do to get to me. Secret organizations and even the cops themselves would want to use and abuse my powers. I know for sure that's not what you want right?" I gave a face of worry. "*Sigh*" "You know that's not what I want... I just don't like the idea of my son breaking the law. It may not be what you represent but I believe in it with all my heart. If we didn't have structure then the world would be in pandemonium right now." "I agree. That's why I have no problem with assisting you guys. Just like Spider-Man." "I guess that wouldn't be so bad... You know. I want to give you something before you start this journey." "Give me something? Like what?" "Experience. I want you to get an idea of what this job is really about. How about me and you go on patrol?" "That sounds good to me. Actually, that sounds perfect. I wanna show you how things will be done now that I'm here." I smile at him getting up from my seat.

"Don't get cocky. This is a test. If you fail, then I don't wanna hear anymore hero talk until you turn eighteen. If you pass, You can start this hero gig. You got that?" With I bright smile on my face, I get up out of my seat with a grin from ear to ear. "That sounds like a deal to me." With those words, the pajamas on my body disappear. My skin starts to shift from brown to black and red. With the shapeshifting ability that I practiced the previous night, I morph into my Spider-Man suit which looks like the original Miles suit in the comics. This stuns my dad putting his mouth agape once more. "Miles, How did you just do that?" "Hehehe. It's another one of my abilities." "Why'd you change into Spider-Man?" "I didn't. I changed into Arachnid. That's the name that I came up with. I didn't wanna rip off Spider-Man. I can't live in the shadow of a man I plan to be greater than... Do you like the suit?" I ask flexing my muscles childishly. "Yeah, it's cool. Real cool. I like your thinking too. I don't want my son being a sidekick. I got one question though." "What's up pops?" "When did you get so buff?"

"I think it happened when I got my powers. I never really thought about it." I say feigning ignorance. "What time should we leave?" "Get ready in about an hour." "Sir! Yes, sir!" I salute to him as he tries to mask his snicker with his stoic face walking out of my room. "*creek*" "*wham*" 'Okay. This is gonna be fun. It's starting.' I think to myself before triple summer salting to my bed while simultaneously shape-shifting back into my pajamas. :3 hours and 30 minutes later In a cop car on the streets of New York: "And what did I say to do in a hostage situation?" "Contact the proper authorities to use him as a distraction so that I can make my way in. Once I'm in I stealthily take the armed enemies out working my way from the back to the front." "Good." " You know this isn't that idea had when I thought about patrolling with you."

"Everybody needs a foundation son. When we're dealing with lives there is no trial and error. Also, the Streets are pretty calm right now so there isn't really much we can do." "I know. I know. I'm just kind of getting irritated because of how redundant these questions I get in. I'm just more interested in action right now. I wanna prove myself to you." "That time will come. Right now we worry about the safety of peo~" "*screech*" "Reporting to all units. Reporting to all units. We have a code ten thirty-one, I repeat. We have a cod ten thirty-one in progress. All units head to Apex National Bank." "Shit." "Dad, what's going on? What's ten thirty-one?" "A hostage situation... I want you to walk home. I got~." "Nope. I'm helping out. I know this isn't a game so don't say anything about that. It's my time to save people. I'm gonna do it with or without your permission." "*Wheeze Sigh*" "I was hoping to get something simple like a mugging but here we are with a bank robbery... I can't change your mind?"

"Nope. it's made up. You've been in this exact situation. It's time to use that knowledge and put it into action." "Fine. Remember what I told you." "Yeah. I remember everything." "*Click*" "Where are you going?" My dad grabs my arm before I got out of the car. "To knock out some bad guys and save people." "How are you going to do that. Last time I checked, you couldn't swing on webs." With that, I grinned at him and made my way out of the car shapeshifting into my Arachnid suit. I start to run down the block at full speed, then with a mighty jump I reach three stories in height. 'Come on work. You did last time do it for me this time.' "*Thwip*" 'Yes!' a blue line of what looks to be webbing shoots out of my wrist sticking onto a building. I feel as the wind washes over my face as the sensation of gravity starts to take over my body propelling me like a rocket forward. I then use my other hand to repeat the same motion while releasing the web that I had before. As I'm swinging I feel my spider-sense guide me to the web routes that are less likely to end up with me as a blue stain on a window. "This is awesome! Haha." I scream as civilians below me start to cheer me on. "Look! Its Spider-Man!"

"Hey, Spidey!" "Mommy look up there. It's Spider-Man." "I love the new suit Spider!" 'Looks like Peter built himself quite the fanbase.' I smile as I look down waving at the pedestrians. 'In order to find this bank, I should follow the traffic. If I remember right, It should be somewhere in Manhattan. I need to go there and follow the noise.' : Apex National Bank: "You already know we want! If we don't get a helicopter in the next hour one hostage is gonna be missing ahead! There's no negotiation!" "*Slam*" A heavily armored man with a skull mask slams the phone. "Shocker, Grab the rest of the money. I'm heading to the back to delete the security feed." "Got it." A man with a yellow ski mask standing at five foot nine retorts. "Were really doing this hehe." A thin man with camouflage attire chuckles. "We're gonna get away with it too. I heard the spider is caught up with bigger issues right now. We still gotta make this quick though. No telling when he'll finish up with those scumbags we paid for the distraction."

" Shut the hell up. You guys talk too much. The garbage on the floor will hear you." "They don't matter. what are they gonna do?" A scrawny man with gun and armor says smugly. " "All of you shut up and do your job." 'Oh. This is gonna be fun.' I think as I'm looking at the soon to be prisoners standing only ten feet away from them. 'One by one. I'm coming for you.' I then head to the vault where I see three armed men loading duffel bags with money. I sneak up on one grabbing him by his mouth and nose as I start to web him up with one hand to prevent kicking and screaming while the other two are focused on filling the bags. I quickly do this making the man take the image of a cocoon. I then climb up the wall sticking him on the ceiling. I then repeat the same process with the other two also sticking them on the ceiling. "Hey, can someone help in here. We need help." I say in a calm voice making it seem as if it wasn't a big deal. I soon hear two sets of footsteps walking from the hallway into the vault room. "What did you idiots do. What's wrong?" The thin man with camouflage and the man with the yellow mask asked. unluckily for them, I happened to be standing right in front of them. I grasped their heads and before they realized it they were both out cold. I web them up too and go to look for the final five criminals. I then walk down the hallway seeing a room with its door open. I peek my head in and see a man sitting looking at the camera feed. lucky for me I previously webbed up the camera in the vault so he didn't see me coming. I tap his shoulder to gain his attention.

"What do you want? Are you guys done packing the money? If not get your asses back in there." Looking to be the ringleader of it all, I decided to let him get a glimpse of who I am. "No. They're not done and I don't think they'll ever be." "What the!" The man turns around gripping his gun but before he can shoot I punch him in the face, knocking him out. I then grabbed his walkie-talkie. "*screech*" "*All of you come in the security room ASAP.*" "Roger. We're coming right now. We'll leave one of the guys in front so they won't get any funny ideas." "Fine." 'Luckily for me my voice sound similar to this guy's or o don't think this would have worked.' I think to myself as four-armed people make their way to me. "*Crack*" I crack my knuckles in preparation for the people coming in my direction. : Five minutes later the reception area of the bank: "*screech*" "Hey, guys. What's going on? Over." Silence fills the room for a full minute. "Hey, guys? You there?"

Another minute of silence passes and panic starts to dwell on the man's heart while hope seeds burrow themselves into the hearts of all twenty-eight of the hostages. "You hear that? Nothing right? It's because Spider-Man is here to save us. You and all of your friends are all getting locked up. Your done." A middle-aged man with a woman under his arm states. This angered the armed man so he decided to walk up to the man and his wife. slowly and menacingly unnerving the people around him. "What did you say?" The masked gunner asked the man but he didn't back down. "You heard me. people like you who take advantage of the weak are garbage... no. Even worse than that. Spider-Man is here and he's going to make you regret all of this." The masked man starts to boil. "Oh yeah? Is he gonna save you from this?" The gunman raises the end of his gun intending on striking the elderly men before him "Huh?" unfortunately for him is gun stopped mid-motion. He turned around to see no one there. He tries to pull harder to break free but the invisible force won't allow it to happen. "What the hell!?" He starts pulling as hard as he can with every muscle in his body but to no avail. He decides to let go of the gun I mean to be baffled by it floating in mid-air. "Hitting an unarmed old man who's only trying to protect his wife? Now that's low. Your gonna regret that." I reappear in front of the man putting my hand on his forehead. "*Buzz Zip Zap*" "Ahhhhhh!" The man faints on the ground falling unconscious. I then reappear.

"Everyone! Its Spider-Man!" "He saved us!" "We're saved!" "Everyone! Please relax for a minute. I'm not Spider-Man. I'm a new hero in town. I'm Arachnid." "(Gasp and mumbles)" The elderly man who is prevented from being hit in the face gets up off of the ground and looks at me. " Excuse me, young man, I would like to thank you for saving me and everybody else here. You've done a great job and I appreciate what you and your people do. My father always told me when I was a young boy that with great power comes great responsibility. I see you taking that responsibility just fine. My name is Benjamin Parker. It's a pleasure to meet you Arachnid." He sticks his hand out to me for a formal greeting. 'Oh shit. This is unexpected, to say the least.' I pause for a moment then reciprocate the handshake. "Hi, Ben. The pleasure is mine. Who is this beautiful woman right here?" "Oh hehe. What a gentleman. My name is May. May Parker. Thank you for saving my husband. Sometimes he can be a little headstrong and that gets him into trouble." "Don't thank me. It's my job to help people like you and him. Everybody! Your all free to leave but make sure when you exit the building to have your hands up showing that you aren't a threat

to the police officers outside. That will guarantee your safety and allow you to go on happily with your lives. I leave first to let them know that everything is under control. Just follow my lead." I walk out of the building opening the glass doors with my hands up slowly and cautiously. I see News crews and police officers everywhere along with the crowd of civilians. along with the mass of people, I see my father with the rest of the police officers and S.W.A.T units. "Freeze! Don't move!" " Everybody I want you to listen carefully. I mean none of you harm, in fact, I'm here to help. I am the new superhero going by the name of Arachnid. inside of the building I have incapacitated about 12 armed criminals. Everyone inside is alive and breathing and perfectly fine." As I say the person starts to leave the building following behind me as I instructed. "Hey listen to him!" " Arachnid saved us all!" "He's a hero!" In the crowd, I saw my father behind the barricade giving me a nod. what's a side jump away web-slinging surprising everyone around before I could be further persecuted for being a vigilante.


	10. The Parkers

: Previously On MMR: : Morales Home:

While invisible I close the glass door and curtains to my balcony behind me. I shapeshift into a black tee-shirt and red jeans with black Air Force shoes. Making my way to my desk I turn on my Dell desktop computer opening up YouTube to see if my actions were recorded. Unluckily and unsurprising to me there was nothing. Instead, I decided to search for Spider-Man videos out of curiosity to see what he was doing while I was busy saving the day. Turns out he was doing the same. I saw scenes of about sixteen armed criminals divided into two white armored trucks which were mostly stolen, circling the streets of Times Square in broad day. In the beginning, they were shooting randomly in the air and at buildings obviously trying to gain the attention of someone. Eventually, they did once they started to shoot at people about fifty seconds into the video. Five police cars and three S.W.A.T. trucks came in from different directions blocking out different routes of escape. Three more police cars came and started to chase down the vehicles attempting to shoot out the tires of the trucks and even tried to ram the assailants. That's when a man in the passenger seat of one of the trucks then pulled out MK 32 Grenade Launcher, launching a round directly at their rear blowing up one of the three police cars behind them killing it's passengers and heavily damaging another one, tipping it over on its side; all while civilians were running for their lives and abounding their cars. The remaining car stopped the chase and recklessly went to the aid of the officers who were turned over and started to cover them firing their pistols, giving their brethren time to escape from their doomed vehicles. They were receiving heavy fire in return from deadly assault rifles and machine guns and everything seemed hopeless until they suddenly stopped. The two armored trucks decided to drive in the center of Time Square forming a defensive position. They were preparing to go to an all-out war. They exited the truck one by one forming a V-like formation revealing the culprits to be wearing the same battle armor as the people that I had earlier incapacitated. The fire on the officers once again continued. Right on cue, from a distance, Spider-Man came swinging from building to building. The first thing he did when he

arrived on the scene was to make sure that the civilians in the surrounding area were brought to safety. His movements were agile and elegant and very precise like a superhuman dancer's would be. He stealthily made sure not to grab the attention of the criminals as he started to save the wounded citizens first while guiding the abled body ones to police barricades which were at the end of each street until the area was completely emptied. Once he finished with that he finally was able to make his way to the police four officers who had been pinned down. Grabbing a man and woman at the same time he swings of putting the woman over his shoulder and grappling the man under his arm. This finally gets the attention of the gunners and they direct their fire towards him grazing his chest, neck, and arms. A Hail of bullets rained upon him so intensely that it cuts every third web that he cast but luckily for him his superhuman reflexes are enough to keep both the male and female officers in his arms safely while escaping to the barricades. Doubling back he then heads for the last two but once he arrives he notices the focus is on the two cars again. The sheer amounts of bullets shot cause the cars to catch fire. Spider-Man hurriedly repeats the same process carrying the last two male officers to safety. He then talks to the officers on the scene but it's inaudible in the version of the video I'm currently watching. He then swings off into the distance only for a few minutes later reappearing on the building behind the culprits. he crawls down the building slowly stocking his pray as they regroup together trying to formulate a plan in a huddle, breaking formation. Spider-Man then bounces off of the building onto an armored truck the culprits are hiding behind. He then grabs their attention by to what I assumed to be a quip looking at the hand gestures that he makes which causes bullets to once again start flying. His Spider Senses are too strong for this as he dodges all of them. Unlike earlier, he has no one to hinder his movements so he does this quite easily. He jumps into action punching, kicking, and knocking out everyone around him with ferocious attacks like a Berserker, hardly being visible due to the camera angle. With every punch the weight of his hits was visible. He beats them down until everyone around him is on the floor and unconscious except for one final criminal who is so scared that he tries to hurriedly crawl away from them. He grabs that one by the neck in what appears to be an interrogating manner. He questioned for a good five minutes decided to put him to sleep with a power tap to the forehead. With that, the video ends. Filled with excitement from watching my favorite childhood superhero in action I decided to turn the

computer off and leaped five feet in the air landing into my bed. I start to stare at the ceiling and think about important figures in the Marvel world. I begin to shiver in excitement about the idea of becoming one of them. 'This is just so cool!' I grinned ear to ear about this but then I remember the rest of the video. Spider-Man couldn't everyone and the day didn't end with a happily ever after. People had lost their lives today and they won't come back. I was yet again reminded that this isn't a game. With that thought, the smile quickly left my face. I started to think about how the real Peter Parker felt about this incident. He wasn't a boy like in the movies. He was a man who understood the consequences of his actions. He felt pain and anger. I didn't think about it at first but on the video, his strikes were heavy, deadly even. He was emotional. "*Wheeze Sigh*" 'I should check in on him.' I rise up from my bed and walk out of my room but stop at the door to look at my calendar. 'June 2010... 2010...What happens in 2010...' putting my hand on my chin I search through my memories. 'Starkexpo!' The events of Iron Man two were about to take place and I needed to prepare. Superpowers had always been my dream since a child and now I had them. If I could save people, I would do so. I ran back over to my computer and research the exact day of the event that will most likely be the death of tens of people. I search up the name Tony Stark and click the first link I see. I get directed to a very well designed website with the blue and back. I search through the page and find every single item that was gonna be on display ranging from Iron Man suits to a new type of vacuum cleaner that picks up solids along with liquids. I scroll down the page more and more and see futuristic Innovation after futuristic innovation. I see objects like caps that you put on the back of the exhaust of your car that synthesizes CO2 and converts it into oxygen along with portable water purifiers so strong that they are capable of removing chemicals from the water itself. These creations distract me temporarily as I go down a loophole of documents relating to inventions that one of the smartest men on earth created for a solid thirty minutes. After a while, I redirect my attention to the date of the actual expo. 'August twenty-seventh. I think there should be something else that happens on that day if I remember correctly. What was it... Forget it.'

"Miles! You up there?" A deep voice echoed through the large housebreaking my concentration. "Yeah, dad! Gimme a second!" I retort back. "Alright!" Turning off my computer once more I headed downstairs. Going down the hallway I slide down the rail to the stairs so quickly and smoothly that someone would have thought it was butter on it. I look to my right to see my dad sitting down in the living room on the couch watching NFL playbacks. Walking over to him, standing behind the couch I ask," What's up?" Looking closely I see a dark blue Nike duffel bag with gray straps on the cushion next to him but I don't question it. "Come here. Sit down." He said with a gentle smile light patting the couch. I oblige and hop over sitting next to him. "What's up pops?" I ask with curiosity. "What's up is my son saved people today. Real people. People that get to say hello to their loved one again because of you." With a big grin, he grabs my head putting me in a headlock ruffling my hair. "Ah hehe. Dad was nothing. I'm doing this because I believe in the cause... Just like you." To this, he smiles and gains a sparkle in his eye but deep down that statement that just came out of my mouth meant more to me then he even knew. What I said was a declaration to the memory of my brother from my previous life and also to him, my father sitting to the side of me right now.

"Miles you are a hero now. A real one just like Spider-Man. The difference is I believe you can be better. With a time of course but I still believe that that's a possibility. Today you impressed me. So much so that I think that you should take up the job. For real." With that, I looked into my dad's brown eyes with a toothy grin. "Hey now. Before you get too excited, I want you to know that you have a long road ahead of you. There are still procedures and protocols that I want to teach you. I want you to be prepared for every situation that this kind of work throws at you. Oh and I almost forgot..." He trails off while reaching to the duffel bag next to him, passing it to me. He changes his expression to a more serious one. "In this bag is every book that I had to study when I was in the police academy. I want you to remember every word of it, Front to back. I picked them up on the way home. I want you to do good as you did today every time you change into the suit." "Okay, that doesn't sound too bad." "There's other stuff in the bag too. Inside has a pamphlet for Midtown High. it was a school you went to before you went into the coma. Tomorrow I and you are gonna register you in. You have a lot to catch up on." A little irritated I as, "Can't I just get a G.E.D or something?" "Absolutely not. No shortcuts." Said my dad in a stern voice which caused me to frown a little bit but I hid it well enough. I also want you to start taking boxing classes or any self-defense. It doesn't have to be that specific. Maybe some karate or judo. What does matter is that I can't have you out here being reckless."

"I... I can't argue with that." "Good. Then it's settled. I want you to start on these books yesterday." "Hold up dad. Before I do that, I want to go see Peter. I don't remember where he lives. Can you drive me there?" "Oh shoot! Sorry son. I forgot about Pete. I'm surprised you remember him. You guys were close though... Okay. How about you go put this stuff upstairs first and I'll change out of uniform. We'll head over there then. "Sounds good to me." With that, I take the surprisingly heavy duffel bag upstairs.

:1 Hour Later: : Parker Residence:

"You want me to go with you or do you want the reunion to be a one on one?" My dad asks lowering the volume to the radio. "One on one. That's for driving me here." I say unbuckling my seat belt. "No problem son. I'll just wait out here. Hopefully, I don't cook alive. Peter stays in the white house to the left. You can't miss it."

"Hehe. Try not to. Thanks." Closing the door behind me I walk up to the beautiful suburban house and taking in the view of a peaceful environment. I watch as I see blue jays singing hopping from one tree to another and a mother and father with a little girl walking their dog pass the famed Parker House. I then walk up the steps of the patio knocking on the door of the nice and humble the two-story home. "*knock knock knock*" I wait as no one comes to the door immediately. I look back to my father in his 2010 Land Rover Discovery to see him giving me a reassurance smile. "*knock knock*" "*Creak*" My knock on the door gets interrupted as a familiar elderly clean-shaven man standing at six feet with white hair and a red and black flannel shirt opens the door slack-jawed. "Miles... is that you?" With shakiness in his voice, he asked. "Yeah, Mr. Parker. It's good to see you." pulling away from the door the old man opens his arms and drags me in for a hug. "We've missed you so much," Ben said while sounding muffled speaking into my shoulder. "Yeah. Sorry I was gone. It won't happen again. That's a promise." He pulls away from me breaking the hug. While holding on to my shoulders for a moment with a wise and elderly smile of joy he stares at me almost as if making sure I'm real. "What are you doing here kiddo? What brings you to our little ole hunt?"

"I wanted to see Peter." "Oh yeah. Peter is upstairs in his room. May would love to see you. I would be hugging you till the air leaving your body." This confuses me as I still don't quite understand the relationship with Parkers and me. "Why all of the air?" I jokingly as with a smile on my face to not cause suspicion. "Because seeing you here and now is like seeing one of our own, son. When you were gone it was like we had lost a nephew. For Peter, it was like losing a brother. May's heart was broken and was so sad that she didn't even wanna see you like that. I had to drag her out of the house to come and see you the few times we did. You know, we were just gonna visit you tomorrow oddly enough. I'm glad that we don't have to now... look at you, you're all big and strong. You're a chip off the old block. You sure do look like that dad of yours. While we're on the topic of him where is he?" "He's in the car. I wanted to meet you guys one on one. I want to personally show you guys myself that I was here and okay." He looks over my shoulder seeing my dad in the car across the street. He then nods his head in affirmation. "You know, you boys just grow so darn fast. It like yesterday day I watched you boy fighting over a game controller and now..." He stares into space as if reminiscing. "May is out right now but how about you and your family come back later on around Eight for dinner? You know your always welcome here. You guys are our family. Maybe it could be like a celebration of some sort~." "That sounds good to me. I don't see why not."

"Great! Then it's settled. I'll call up May and tell her to bring down a cake from the grocery store. Oh and come on in. Peter is probably upstairs in his room. He should be sleeping but I doubt he'll mind you waking him up." "Alright. Thanks, mister Parker." I walk into the house and realize I'm walking into the set of Sam Raimi's Spider-Man. Everything is exactly the same but more spacious. I walk upstairs to the only closed door to the right side and proceed to knock. "*Knock Knock*" "Just a second uncle Ben." The voice a queens native echoes through the house. "*Knock knock knock*" "Hold on. I'm making myself decent!" Waiting for a while leaning on the door frame I wait for him to open the door. "Come in!" "*Creak*" Peaking my head through the door I see Peter sitting at his desk with messy hair and wide eyes looking at me.

"Hey, Pete." "Uh... Hey Miles. It's um... Good to see you. "You too..."


	11. The Parkers II

: Previously On MMR: "...Hahaha." I laughed at just how distraught Peter's face was. I laughed at just how unreal the situation before me was. I laughed at his fashion sense which consisted of old faded hand me downs from uncle Ben. I laughed because I was slightly nervous. I held a laugh that contained double meanings. "Can you explain to me what's so funny?" With a straight face asked Peter. "I'm sorry. It's just, You look so shocked." "And why the hell wouldn't I be? Your standing here after a two-year coma!" "Hehe. I suppose you're right... I should explain myself."

:10 Minutes later: "And that's all the events leading up to here." Telling Peter about my powers except for my regeneration, Invisibility, shapeshifting and electricity I walk over to sit on his full-sized bed in the corner of the room. I had told him everything from me saving people to my Arachnid persona, Excluding the fact that I had ended a life. If I did that he would undoubtedly turn against me. "Wow... I can't believe that." He wheels his chair that he was seated on over to me to further engage in conversation. "It's a lot I know." I lean forward slouching resting my arms on my lap, interlocking my fingers making eye contact with Peter.

"Yeah, it's a lot. You're a Superhero Miles... You saved people. You're just like Spider-Man. But~" He looks down at the ground, rubbing the back of his neck in the spot that he was earlier grazed by a bullet adopting a saddened expression on his face. "Yeah... But I think I have an edge over that guy. I'm definitely more effective and efficient than him. And I think my costume is a lot cooler." He looks up towards me with a glare of anger as those words slip out of my mouth but he tries to hide behind an uncovering fake smile."But don't get me wrong Miles. Your cool and all but Spider-Man isn't new to this like you are. A costume is the last thing that he's worried about while fighting crime." He said with a serious tone. He clenches his jaw in frustration and clinches the armrest to his chair. "He's been at this for a while now; two years to be specific. You only saved a few people while he has saved hundreds...No, more than that. He has been keeping this city safe single-handedly. Somebody could argue that vigilantes like the Daredevil, Iron Fist, Luke Cage, and Jewell have been doing their part but they only appear when it's convenient to them. Even when they help, They only protect their part of the city and that's at the last moment. They're reckless and being reckless cost lives. On the other you have Spider-Man. He is literally responsible for all of us. When he shows up, he is here for the benefit of the people, not because he has a personal grudge against a drug lord. He is not here to solely focus on fighting ninjas in underground warehouses. He is here for the betterment of the entire state we're currently standing in itself." " People die in his line of work every day, sometimes right in front of him and he has to take responsibility for that. Sometimes he's looking at as a villain for that reason for that very reason. Sometimes he has to deal with people hating him for the rest of their lives because he wasn't fast enough to save their loved ones when he was only trying to help. When he was doing his very best. You... Or I can't imagine how that would feel. He attempts to save and all he gets in return is people like Jay Jonah Jameson and the police saying that they would be better off without him. That's gotta be mentally taxing on the guy... nevertheless he goes out there to attempt to make a difference every single day and every single night. Miles, you still got a long way to go Before your at his level. I personally think that what you have done so far has been amazing but I also think you should leave the Herring for the professionals" Peter puts his hand on my shoulder.

Thinking about all the context clues that he is literally throwing at me gives me an idea. With a smile, I say, "Nah. I can take that dude in a fight no problem. Without question." I wave my hand nonchalantly rolling my eyes. "Excuse me? Were you not listening to anything I just said?" "No. I heard from you. Did you hear me?" He starts to warp his armrest in anger but I continue. "That skinny frail ballerina has nothing on me. Hands down I could beat him, no contest. And I can damn sure do a better job than him. So far I have no casualties and I plan to keep it that way." I said shrugging with a cocky attitude. "You know what? Lemme tell you something. You wouldn't say that to his face. And that's a fact. I saw that a guy stop a moving train with one hundred and fifty passengers alone. He even stopped a cruise ship from splitting with his sheer strength alone. Do you think you're a match for him? I'm sorry to tell you this but you might be a bit delusional from the coma still. even after I tried to convey the fact to you that hero work what's more than showing off you still persist to make a game of it. There might be a valid excuse for though... going through the coma has stunted your growth mentally. You have powers now but power and maturity go hand-in-hand. You may have forgotten this but allow me to remind you. With great power comes with great responsibility. Your parents should have really had you checked out before you left the hospital because something is obviously isn't right up here." He gets up putting a finger in my forehead. I raise my eyebrow out of curiosity with a grin. "Is there a problem Peter? Why are you getting all emotional? You must really be into this guy. I didn't know you swing that way bro."This throws him off guard from the ignorance of my remark "Hey that's not- I- I have a girlfriend jerk!"

"A lot of dudes like you do. I think in that community they call it closeted pal. I and you are almost grown adults. Peter, it's cool. You do what you want. I'll love you either way man. Maybe not the way you love Spider-Man but like a brother. " I teased with a nonchalance which caused a vein to pop out of his temple. Clenching his jaw again he talks through his teeth and says, "I never thought I'd see the day that Flash Thompson passed you in IQ. I think the coma stunted your mental growth more than I previously thought." "Whose Flash? An ex of yours?" I said coyly. That question causes Peter to clench his hand harder breaking his chair. "You know what?!" "Spider-Man's a weak superhero who I could take blindfolded?" "No! "*Sigh*" Let's agree to disagree. I have had a long day. How about we retry this conversation another time when I'm free? I have a lot of things I have to get done. I am pretty sure you got a thing to do." "That seems fair let's shake on it. I don't want you comparing me to garbage like him anymore before I go." He reluctantly reaches for my hand and I do the same. He gives me a limp weak hand with no motive. While were shaking hands though I keep shaking. While shaking I

increase my grip strength more and more until he has no other choice but to shake back seriously, returning our struggle to a stalemate. "You have a stronger grip then I remember Miles. You mind letting go and leaving before you break my hand?" I decided not to listen to him and decide to continue. I continue until I reach the strength that would be needed to crush a car. Peter could do nothing but stand his ground not realizing what I was doing being so distracted by emotion; after all, If he didn't I would have already broken his hand by now. While still shaking his hand I look into his eyes. "You know Pete... You're pretty strong. You would give Spider-Man a run for his money if I were to say so myself~." I said with a grin from ear to ear. With that a sweat bead glided down is pale skin on his forehead and a frown formed on his face. Ripping his hand away from the mine he grabs me picking me up with one arm bringing me into the air with ease. "Who are you?" Peter asked with a threatening tone. "I'm Miles Morales. The question is who are you?" I look at him turning my head to the side squinting my eyes playfully. "I don't know what type of sick game this is but you have five seconds to explain yourself or I'll ~" Raising his voice he tightens his grip on my shirt grabbing a bit of my skin and wines back his arm preparing for a punch but I interrupt. "Hehehe." "Hurt you? Have you arrested? Knock your lights out? Kill me? You don't have it in you, Peter. Don't make empty threats and most of all don't be so generic you cheesy bookworm. I'm the real Miles, Peter... Or should I say Spider-Man." He observers my face for a good minute, scanning to see if there is any truth in my words. Calming himself he slowly puts me down with caution.

"Explain yourself. Tell me what's going on. I'm losing patience. Before that prove to me that you're the real Miles." Thinking to myself I slightly start to panic because I'm not sure about this variation of Peter Parker's backstory but I keep my calm. "While I was in the coma I heard when you talked to me. Well, to be honest, I only heard bits and pieces from time to time but I heard enough. I know that you plan on marrying M.J and I know you've loved her since the moment you lay eyes on her. I know you stopped her from getting raped and I know for that, you had been fighting you're alter ego for her affection." This seems to relax him even more as I had taken my chances guessing on this piece of evidence. "I know about your fighting crazy psychopaths on the regular and I know that it was your idea to have my room filled with Spider-Man gear." I give him a soft smile while copying his action from earlier, putting my hand on his shoulder. This action relieves him further relaxing him. Letting down his guard he hugs me as hard as he could. "I'm sorry bud... I have so many things that make my life all the more complicated. I have fought people that can shapeshift and people who can cast magical illusions. I had to be wary." He broke the hug and punches me in the shoulder. "*Wack*" "Ouch!" Over exaggerating I yell rubbing my chest. Peter doesn't say anything and looks at me crossing his arms. "You believe me now huh?" He slowly shakes his head yes in confrontation.

"I believe you, Miles. That was for leaving everyone for two years." "I'm sorry I was such a douchebag just a couple of seconds ago. I wanted to see if you were gonna tell me yourself after I told you that I got bit by a spider and woke up with its attributes because I heard you got a bit too, but you didn't; so I just went with plan B. Operation insult Pete to the point he reveals himself to me. It worked like a charm" I feel my head tingling and a vibration in the area of my shoulder but I stay in the same position and let Peter vent. "*Wack*" "Shit man I'm sorry! I said I was sorry!" Punching me again I winced at the pain rubbing my arm. He had hit with a jab quick enough for a normal person to not be able to follow. It contained all of his strength and would have broken my shoulder if I had bones. Luckily for me, I didn't and the hit only shoved me a little as I always subconsciously planted myself to the ground with my powers; a skill that I had obtained after the murder of Cletus. Nevertheless, the full force of Spider-Man hitting me with full strength hurt worse than any bullet which shocked me, granted I might not have felt the bullet because of shock. The pain quickly fled due to my regeneration. "That was for saying you could take me on a fight... also partly because I needed to vent and I don't know anyone who can take my full strength." "Okay. Okay. You are done using me as a punching bag?" I said irritated still rubbing my arm for dramatic effect. "Yeah. For now anyway." All the malice that he had previously had for me was gone. He sits back on his now broken chair and gestures me to sit down on the bed again.

"Now that you know that I'm Spider-Man, What next? What are you gonna do with this information? I take this stuff kinda seriously. The only person who knows this information is Mary Jane. Now you do. There must be a reason why you were trying so hard to get me to spill the beans." He crossed one leg over the other folding his hands in his lap in an elegant manner which seemed alien to the knowledge in my head that I had of any rendition of Peter Parker but I left it alone. "Yeah. There is a reason..." "*Sigh*" "I want to form a team with you, Pete." "A team? Why would I do that? I'm perfectly capable of saving people on my own. I could save people and you do the same. We could do things on our own terms. We wouldn't have to worry about getting people connecting the dots between you and I. We both got bit by OSCORP spiders and both fainted from an allergic reaction. That could be seen as a coincidence. But you should know that only a month after that I decided to become Spider-Man. OSCORP was hot on my trail for a good year with black vehicles outside of my house. They followed me everywhere." "Norman's son Harry even got enrolled in midtown and attempted to worm himself into our friend group a countless number of times, but by the grace of whatever is watching over us, I managed to evade their grasp and appear as a normal high school kid. Our powers are very unique and you would have to be brain dead to not connect the dots between us. I think we should keep our superhero personas as far away from each other as possible. To be honest, as soon as you told me about your powers I had the idea of training you like Spider-Man and teaching you the ropes. I was thinking we just be acquaintances who every once in team-up. I wanted you to wait a year or two to start your journey first though to avoid suspicion. I'm kinda frustrated at the fact that you decided to be a hero the moment you woke up but we can't do much about that now can we Arachnid? What would be the benefits of actually formulating a team right now at this time? Wouldn't it be smarter to work independently as far away from each other as possible? No offense but currently your kinda a hindrance to me by definition. " I take not of the way he spoke and the wisdom behind his words. I raised an eyebrow while doing this as Peter kept his composure because his intuition genuinely surprised me. Some of the events that happened in this man's life might be the same as the Peters in other continuities but they were by no means the same person. His intuition was far greater which satisfied me

thinking about the possibility of molding him into something else. A superior Spider-Man. One who thinks before he acts. "I understand your concerns and I am frankly glad to see you have thought of those problems during this brief conversation. Genius is a worthy title that fits you perfectly but understands I thought about these problems already. I destroyed every single blood sample that was taken from me at the hospital in the two years of me being unconscious and also at around six o'clock this morning, have hacked into OSCORP's security mainframe and deleted all of the footage pertaining to the both of us getting bit. For insurance reasons I also destroyed at least five million dollars worth of servers and backups. I had even burned any paper documents relating to Super Soldier serums and have killed all of the spiders that were being tested on. A few escaped but I doubt that they have tracking devices in them so they are free of OSCORP's hold." This bit of information makes Peter's eyes widen in surprise. "You know that... Really illegal. If anyone caught you If anyone saw you~" He said uneasily before I cut him off. "No one saw me." "How do you know that for sure? You can't be reckless like that!" With that statement, I turn invisible making peter get out of his comfortable position in shock. "What the hell. Miles?" Moving his head around he searches all around the room. "Cool...He teleported," he mumbled under his breath. "Nope! Just invisible." I say reappearing sitting on his desk. "Okay. Your spider was a lot cooler than mine. I feel cheated." I shrug my shoulders walking back over to the bed. "Are you sure they can't trace you back here?"

"Yep. I was invisible the entire time. I also shape-shifted my fingerprints to make it appear as if I don't have any." "I was definitely cheated." He said plopping back down on his seat putting his finger on the bridge of his nose defeated. "*sigh*" "So why do you want to form a team." "I want the team because the world needs it. Right now you are the protector of the entire state but who is going to protect the world?" "World? What are you talking about?" "Peter, there is a man out there who is fighting a war by himself protected by a metal suit of armor. There was a super-soldier back in the day who was able to destroy a tank by throwing a frisbee at it. You and I have super strength and are able to bench press tons of pounds. My point is that we live in a world of science fiction. these things aren't possible but yet we are evidence of that. With every action, there must be an opposite and equal reaction. You and I could be threats to the entire United States of America by ourselves. What if somewhere in this vast and wide constantly expanding universe there is a possibility that there is an opposite to us out there." Peter listens closely as I continue to speak. " What if a threat comes to this world. What is something stronger than the Hulk comes down in the middle of California wreaking Havoc? You and I are both strong but we can't push over buildings. Who is going to protect those people? I'll answer. No one. What if aliens drop right in the center of New York City and start destroying everything. Who's going to save my parents and who's going to save Uncle Ben and Aunt May if those aliens end up being stronger than the

both of us. We need to prepare just in case something like that happens." Peter sits down cupping his chin and contemplation. " If a situation like that were to happen, how would we prepare? How would we get funding? I know we have this little business thing going on but that was just to sell high-definition and high-quality cameras that no one would probably buy." "We expand." "What do you mean? We don't have the funds to do that." He said with irritation. " What if I told you I can make money appear out of thin air?" " I would say that is BS until you showed me." "Peter, if I can get us one million dollars without stealing or any other heinous acts by the end of next month, Will you agree to form the team with me?" "If you can do that then you can already consider me a teammate. Just tell me what we're called and I'm in." "From now on, Our team will be called the..."

: Somewhere in a secret location: "Director Fury, Miles Morales has awakened from his coma." "Mmmm. Has there been any abnormalities with him." The tall African American man with an eyepatch and a black trenchcoat asked while he sat down sipping from his glass of bourbon. "Yes, sir. Coincidentally all of the data related to him from the past two years at the hospital he was residing in has been either destroyed or deleted. According to reports from the hospital, he had been missing for a couple of hours, but what I found interesting as there was no video evidence of this. It was as if those two hours never existed." The stoic man slightly smirks as he hears this and allows for the agent before him to continue. "Earlier today we also had reports from civilians saying that they saw a blue alien crash down from the sky near the hospital." "Blue alien?" "Yessir. We sent a couple of Agents down to check it out but we got nothing. We believe this alien creature to be Morales himself. It's just too coincidental for him to wake up and this creature to appear in the same hour within the vicinity of a block. Judging everything objectively, the young man is quite smart. We've come to the conclusion that he had purposely avoided every single camera within a ten-block radius and found nothing so we had to find another way of tracking him. We had to get into the mindset of a scared boy. We went to the first place we thought he would be..." "And?"

"That was his home." "*sigh*" "Let me guess. When you got there, former agent Jefferson caught on to you and incapacitated everyone in your ten-man unit." "Correction." The agent says uncomfortably rubbing his neck. "Don't worry, it's to be expected. He was at one time our number one agent after all. It appears as though the apple doesn't fall far from the tree... What happened next." "After that, I had to inform him that we just wanted to talk. We asked him if he had seen any blue creature around, unsurprisingly, he said no. After that, our next best plan was to wait. lo and behold a day later millions worth of OSCORP equipment was destroyed randomly by some Supernatural Force. At that time we had agents from our science department undergoing corporate espionage. They reported back that all of the information relating to the experimentation of spiders and OSCORP's super-soldier program had been destroyed with no video evidence pointing to the culprit. again and at that moment it was like two hours have been erased without a word." "How intriguing... is that all Agent Coulson" "Not by a long shot sir. Earlier today a spider-themed hero had appeared with the alias of Arachnid. He stopped a bank robbery single-handedly without any casualties. He stealthily took down twelve armed assailants without a single bullet being fired. All the civilians who were held hostage have no injuries whatsoever. I believe he has potential, and lots of it at that. He might be a little sloppy. He could have waited longer to jump into action but that doesn't change the fact that he had done Just as good as Spider-Man on his first day. Imagine what he would be able to do with training?"

look at each other successfully masking their Joy. "You might be right. What's his current location?" "He is currently at the Parker residence. Do you want me to recruit then put Avengers Initiative? I could knock out two spiders with one stone." "No. Not yet at least. I want to see how he moves going forward." The agent nods. "You're dismissed "Yes, sir." Before leaving he gives Fury video footage of the two spiders jumping into action.


	12. Glimpse

: Previously on MMR : "The name of our team will be called The C.O.U.N.T.E.R." "The Counter? What's the Meaning?" "The Central Observation Umbrella of National Terrestrial Enforcement Rationale. I know. A bit of a mouthful but it's all I thought about since saving people for the first time. Countering the dangers that comes to to to the direction of the people. That's what you and I do." "You know... That name is perfect. I'm glad to tell you that you have a new member." "Oh boy. if you like the name that means its really bad... oh well. It's nothing we can do now." "Okay, ass hole. I change my mind then." "Come on, I would think the friendly neighborhood Spider-Man of all people could take a joke," I say giggling. "Whatever." He said rolling his eyes then laughing. "The Counter... Now, it was good talking to you Pete but I gotta go. My dad's waiting for me outside I'm coming back later on tonight for dinner with you guys. Right now I'm gonna enroll in Midtown. See ya." Getting up, I walked to the door.

"Hold up. Before you go, I'll give you my cell number. Also, you don't mind if I invite a few of our friends do you? My and Ned would love to see you I'm sure. Ned will probably bring Liz though. That fine with you?" I shake my head yes and leave the house making sure to say goodbye to Ben. Arriving at the car, I see my dad on the phone talking to someone but he hangs up as he saw me coming. Walking over to the passenger seat I get in without questioning his motives.

: Midtown High School: Walking down the halls of the iconic high school I noticed a surprising amount of students still roaming the school after hours. "So dad, How's this gonna go down. It's the end of the school year and I'm having doubts about them taking me in after skipping class for two consecutive years straight." "Don't worry, I have it all planned out. All you have to worry about is sitting back while I talk to the principal." "Okay..." Walking all the way to the end of the hall, magically avoiding bumping into any of the other students we arrive in the administration office. "Hey, you sit on one of these chairs while I sort things out." "You sure?"

"Yeah son. I got this. You sit tight." He closes the door behind him which slightly unnerves me but I relax as I have nothing to worry about. Listening to my father I take a seat in one of the five chairs placed across the principal's office. I wait for five or so minutes thinking to myself about what magical events that will happen between me and this school in the future but I get interrupted by the sensation to urinate. Realizing this I get up walking up to the Asian reception is at the front desk. "Hey, Excuse me. Where is there a men's bathroom?" leaning on a countertop I wave my hand at her trying to steal her attention away from her paperwork. "Two doors down to the right. Right next to the water fountains." She said dryly without bothering looking upwards. "Thank you, miss...Thank you miss." I said louder assuming she didn't hear me the first time. She doesn't reply continuing with her paperwork as if it's the most important thing to her. "A your welcome would be nice." I say under my breath exiting the room but before I can fully pass under the door frame a woman standing at about five foot eight inches with her black flats on, bumps into me falling onto the ground dropping a file with lots of random documents in them. "Ouch! What the hell kid. What are you made out of? Brick?" A youthful woman looking to be in her early twenties said. She was fully formed by every means which made me believe that this wasn't a student. She had full plump pink glossy lips. She had large D sized breasts hidden behind a white button-up that was hidden behind a gray cashmere cardigan. Her torso was defined and slender. Even while being masked, one could tell she was hiding the physique of a gymnast. She wore tight black jeans that did nothing to hide her thick thighs and perfect assets. She was a blond woman with pink highlights in parts of her hair. One of the sides of her head was shaved giving a gothic accent to her overall aesthetic. She also had glasses on that added a slight hint of

maturity to it. She had a pierced eyebrow with three earrings on the right ear. But before I got the chance to admire her beauty more in-depth she interrupts my train of thought. "Are you just gonna stand there?" "Oh... I'm so sorry. I just got distracted. Here, let me help you. Are you okay?" I Squat down getting close reaching for her hand on her head making sure there isn't a bruise. "Okay, There doesn't look like any swelling," I say while I softly move her hand away from her face. Observing closely its hair was obstructing my view. To get a closer more precise look I move her golden and pink locks behind her ear softly caressing her perfectly sculpted yet smooth face. Unbeknownst to me, she was just staring intensely at me the entire time. She was also adopting a new red-hued face. "I-I-it's fine. I'm okay. You think you can help me pick up my stuff?" She said flustered from taking a peek at my heavily etched muscles. "Oh. Hehe" I give her a warm bright smile "Of course. It would be a sin to not help such a beautiful woman like you." This remark stuns her but I proceed to pick up her books not paying her any mind and soon enough she follows but keeps her head down in embarrassment. While doing this neither of us as if our tongues were taken. She catches herself and decides to break her silence. "So, Who are you? I haven't seen you around here before. You a parent or are you a new student? I wouldn't be surprised by the stuff they put in the food nowadays. " "I' mm a student...well sort of. I used to go here. My name is Miles." With that, her eyes widen "*Gasp*" "Morales?"

"The very same. How'd you know? My handsome mug that famous around the school?" I was giving an added smile. "Hehe. I'd be lying if I said you weren't, but the reason I know about you is that dad is long-time friends with yours. Also, another reason is that I was an intern at OSCORP when you got bit by one of their specimens in the spider exhibit." We both stood up after picking up all her papers and continue the conversation. "Oh?" I asked in a whimsical fashion. "Yeah. At the time I was eighteen and under the apprenticeship of one of the top biological engineers in the world, Dr. Curt Conners." "What? No way. That's so cool! I have a friend who is...was heavily into his work. What happened with that?" feigning ignorance I asked with a face of curiosity. "He kinda turned into a giant eight-foot lizard human hybrid and tried to take over the city. Spider-Man had to save the day. The Internship was kind of void after that point. Eventually, I graduated from college and started working over there though and now I'm a top of the line scientist... At least I was for a while until they fired me. I have a band though we still do small gigs on the side and I used the money from that to get by for a while but it wasn't enough. My funds were running dry and I needed something quick. The bills were coming in and I really didn't wanna move back in with my dad. I saw an ad online directing me here so I decided to teach music." She shrugged her shoulders. "But nevermind that, Aren't you supposed to be in a coma?"

"Well, I woke up not too long ago. Now I'm here trying to catch up on high school education." "Ooof. Two extra years of high school... I feel for you." She said, shaking her head. "But on the bright side, you have all these beautiful rich highschool girls to talk to right? It should be a dream for somebody like you. That leaves you with a little bit more time to get a scholarship." She puts one of her hands on my shoulder trying to console me. "Somebody like me?" "Yeah. You know, The grrrr type." She said childishly flexing her arms and showing me her teeth which get a chuckle out of me. "Okay. Three things. One: I am not a generic high school jock by any means if that's what you're trying to get at. I don't even like sports. Matter of fact I don't even like working out. I'm just some nerd with a decent metabolism." To this, she gives me a look that tells me she isn't convinced. "Hey hey hey! You weren't the only one lucky enough to win the genetic lottery. I promise you I did absolutely nothing to get these." I copied her early motions teasing her. "Hey, I work hard to look this good! I want my credit where it's deserved. " She said with a cute pout putting her hand on her hip with her paperwork in the other. "Hey, I didn't say anything about your body silly. What I'm referring to is that DaVinci painting on your shoulders." She rolls her eyes sarcastically but this is a win in my book as I did cause her to cutely chuckle again under her breath.

"Hehe. Smooth." "Thanks. I'm usually bad with this type of thing. I'm glad I can have someone appreciate my social skills. I'm a bit of a social outcast. In other words, I'm a huge nerd. " I kept a straight face as this wasn't a lie. I do feel slight anxiety even now talking to her. Interacting with strangers was a little bit of a nightmare but it was something that I hid well. "Whatever" (hahaha) We both laugh while she jabbed me in the shoulder. "Excuse me! I'm trying to work here." The rude Vietnamese looking woman said hitting her desk staring daggers at the both of us. "Relax Susan. Nobody likes a party pooper." The blonde said. The Asian woman responded with rolling her eyes and getting back to her work which is called the blond to do the same. "Anyway!" The blond yelled purposefully irritating the woman. "I'm sorry where was I?" "You were talking about three reasons I was wrong about you. You just finished up the first." "Oh yeah... The Second: Who said I was doing two extra years? " She raised a brow at how confident I was, but before she could reply I continued. "The Third: Who said I was interested in any high school girls?" I squint and smile at her looking her up and down undressing her with my eyes.

She raised her brow to my actions and the corner of her lips start to curve turning red again, understanding what I was doing. "Don't you have to catch up on what you missed out on?" Dismissing my third line of reasoning she said. "I do. But I plan on blasting through all of that in a matter of months." "Oh? And how are you gonna manage to do that?" "I said before that I was a nerd, didn't I? You might not believe me but I'm kinda smart. Maybe nothing compared to you gorgeous, but I know how to divide and do fractions well enough. I also can read a little bit." She smiles at me and says," I hope you can back that up. After all~." She gets up close to me invading my personal space getting on her tippy toes cupping her hand to my ear, to which I have no problems. She then whispers in my ear, "Relationship between students and teachers is extremely prohibited and looked down upon. I'm scared that you might woo me into not caring~. You better graduate soon mister~." With that, all the blood from my body rushed somewhere else and my smile returns once more. She tries to walk away into the office but I quickly grabbed her by her hand. "Wait. You don't expect me to let you leave without getting a name do you?" She then turns back around and looks at me with her mesmerizing unrealistically bright steel irises and says, "You can call me to miss Stacy until you graduate. I gotta get to work now k?" She says in a cutesy voice. She then walks off ever so slowly and so seductively that I have to contain the beast within me to not pounce on her.

One plump succulent cheek goes upward as the other one goes down in a slow repeating cycle. I feel powerless as the only thing I can do is lick my lips watching this prize before I slip out of my fingertips. That was until she caught me staring from the corner of her eye. She giggled at me from the short distance she was at. She then licks her full juicy lips and then bites down. With her free hand, she takes off her glasses and drops them purposefully. She looks at me one last time but this time as if telling me to continue to watch. She glides her hand down her thigh slowly. Slowly reaching her calf. Slowly reaching her glasses on the floor. Giving me the glorious view of the most beautiful full moon I saw in my life. I wished this moment would never stop and that I will be placed in a permanent time loop. Unluckily for me, the reality was cruel to me today and she slowly rose to form a perfect arch in her back putting her glasses back on. This action caused her shirt to ride up her back revealing sexy black lingerie. She slowly started to rise completely strutting away slowly not sparing me another Glance. If my body relied on internal organs I would have already had a heart attack throughout that transaction alone just from the sight of her beauty. I was completely enamored by her. She made my heart skip a beat and all I could do was be whiteness to it. I break my intense staring at her backside and make my way down the hallway. I see a whole lot of unrecognizable and unmemorable faces that aren't worth taking any notes and make my way to the bathroom.

: A couple of minutes earlier: : Perspective change to Jefferson:

I shut the door behind me and make my way to the smug principle who has his back turned to me like a generic villain. I take one of the seats in front of him and look forward to a long conversation. "Coulson." He turns around with a fake surprised expression.

"Oh. Hello Special Agent Jefferson. What has it been?" The man in a black and white suit looks down at his watch. "Fourteen hours since our last conversation? How have you been?" He says with a sarcastic smile. "Don't call me that so openly. My son is outside. He might hear you." "No need to worry. This room is soundproof with the latest of shield technology." I shake my head at the man. "Still, I retired. I'm just Jefferson Morales now." He raises a brow. "The way you disposed of my men would leave me to believe otherwise. Your skills are quite polished." "*sigh* "I need a favor." "You spared my team. It's the least I can do. What's up?" "I want to enroll Miles into the school. Not only that but I want you to make it appear as though he's a senior. He was smart enough to skip grades anyway before the coma. Can you make it happen?" I said with a straight face. He rests his hand under his chin interlocking them.

"That's kinda tricky. It is the end of the school year. I suppose if I were to pull a couple of strings and call in a couple of favors I could make it happen." Leaning back in his chair he puts one hand under his chin thinking. "Then make it happen," I said getting irritated at the game of cat and mouse he was trying to lure me into. "Relax... I will. But on one condition." "What," I said impatiently. "You know we've been watching your son. He is a very smart individual. He is a very cautious individual. He would be a perfect addition to a certain organization" Already knowing what he's implying I cut him off before he can start the next sentence. "My son is off-limits. At least for now. I don't want him having anything to do with the shield while he is still a minor. He's not ready yet." "Yet?" "I'm sure you know but he wants to be a superhero. He wants to save lives. While he does that, I'll be training him on the side preparing him for whatever comes his way. He still has a while before I would feel comfortable letting shield be involved in his life. He is still a child under my roof." Colson gives me a look of disappointment but continues to listen. " However In a couple of months, he turns eighteen. When that happens he will be considered a man by the world. When that happens, It's up to him to make the decision that he chooses." I hold a little bit remorse because I know what comes with Shield but it would be selfish of me as a father to not even allow my son to have that option.

" If what you're saying to me right now is true then there should be no problem with your son coming to the school attending as a student as soon as tomorrow attending all AP classes." Colson gives me a bright smile. "Alright. It's a really old man." "Hey! We're the same age. Not everyone can outright to stop aging at the age of twenty-nine." "You were there. You could have taken the serum." I said smugly reminiscing on our days in training. "That's in the past now," Colson said with remorse in his body posture. " We can only focus on now and the future. let's hope both will be prosperous with our relationship towards one another."

: Prospective Change Back to Miles: Returning to the office I see My dad leaving. "Haha. Alright, Gwen. Again, it's good seeing you. Take care alright?" "You too Mr. Jefferson."

"Oh. Hey son. You ready?" "Yeah. But first, tell me how things went down first." "Well, there isn't much to say. This is your new/old school you'll be attending." "Okay. Sweet. When do I start?" "Will tomorrow work for you?" "Sure. I don't really have anything planned. What did you do about the grade situation though?" "Well, that wasn't really an issue. The principal took care of everything. Him and are old friends. The only condition that he gave you was that you had to keep up with the rest of your class and everything would be fine after that." How did he know the principle that well for him to just walk in making demand? Whatever. the only thing that mattered was that I was in school. Deciding not to question any further we walk down the halls and out of the building. Walking down the stairs to the school a black limousine with tinted windows pulls up in front of the school but oddly enough it doesn't seem to distract any of the nearby students and they continue on with their way.

My father and I were going to do the same until the back door to the limousine opened up revealing a man dark short red hair standing at six foot three inches in expensive thousand dollar custom Armani suit that was all gray. He had a white shirt expensive-looking button-up shirt with no vest surprisingly over it. He had a red tie and black belvedere alligator skin red hard-bottomed shoes. On his wrist, he had a silver expensive-looking Rolex along with two rings on his other hand. A big golden one with a black jewel placed in the center was on his thumb while a copy of that one was placed on his index. the copy was slightly smaller and instead of gold, it had silver. Placed in the middle of this one was a red ruby that would steal the heart of any gold digger within a ten-foot radius. The man was extremely well put together, to say the least. he had a muscular build with a chiseled jawline. I immediately could infer who this fancy snob was. Norman Osborne was walking in our direction. Standing before us he starts to speak. "Well, Well. What do we have here~?" "If it isn't my favorite person in the entire world, Detective Jefferson Morales. Oh, looky here. You bought the little vegetable boy here with you!" Right off the bat, I don't like the man standing in front of me. I frankly I've never seen such a punchable face in my life. He looked like an artificial human due to all the many angles that he had in his facial structure. It was like looking at a life-sized Ken doll. I look into my father I could see that hatred building up inside of him. I could tell from his balled-up fist that he was trying his hardest not too well on the man who was antagonizing him. "Osborne... What do you want?" My dad says talking through his teeth. "Oh, I would never want anything from a man who couldn't even protect his own son, Much less a man who blames others for his own shortcomings~." I'd hate to admit but the man had an alluring charisma to him but that didn't change the fact that I wanted to plant my fist in his face.

"I'm here to be a good father. I'm here to pick up my son from school. I never would want him getting hurt walking home all alone. This is New York after all. Danger lurks on every corner... I don't know how I would live with myself if Harry got hurt under my supervision. Oh, wait. You know how that feels right? Maybe you could be useful and give me advice if something ever happened to my own~." looking over to my dad, I see that he is full of unadulterated emotion. A couple more insults and Norman would no longer have a jaw. Norman was giving me a terrible first impression. He was trying his hardest to antagonize my father to get a reaction out of him but my father stayed strong. I could only guess it was because of his status. Norman had a lot of power is one of the men in the world in Marvel Comics is there for being able to sue the pants off of anyone who physically assaulted him. luckily for me, America has free speech. "You know what. I think my father and I have had our share dick billionaires for the day. How about you take your head out of your own ass and take your superiority complex somewhere else your dirty tampon." The calm and composed expression that he had before had disappeared in a mere moment while the reverse happened to my father. "Hahaha" My dad and a few of the kids around us laughed. "You shouldn't stay out too long. You should go inside before your pale fragile skin gets sunburned. Or are you the type that glitters in the sunlight" this joke caused an uproar because the reference to the movie was fairly recent and relatable. "Why you!" His expression changes to one of disgust as he murdered me with his eye a couple of times over. "Bye, you soulless husk. Come on dad let's go." Snapping out of his daze he follows me to the car. Getting in I ask, "Dad, what's up? Why'd you freeze up back there." Buckling in his seat belt and starting up the car he looks to me.

" I don't know if you know this yet miles but you are one of my sore spots. I usually don't care about anybody making any jokes towards me or anybody else but with you it's different. When you went into the hospital I was worried about your life. More than I have ever been worried about my own. I got so upset that I really did want to blame everyone around me. The first thing that I did when I heard that you got bit by the spider was trying to sue the school for negligence." He then stopped to look at his watch then continued to speak. "Eventually we dropped that case, though I could have one. I knew the person responsible wasn't involved in the school but in fa, the person responsible was Norman Osborn himself. I fought him legally as long as I could but eventually, he won. Now he has a grudge against me and every time he sees me he tries to antagonize me as much as possible so I could knock his lights out. I never usually fall for it but hearing him call you a vegetable just infuriated me. And the reason froze up a little bit earlier was because deep down I thought Norman was right, at least a little bit. I'm just glad that I had you there with me to keep me grounded and also to give me that laugh. it was something that I needed." "No problem pops." " So anyways I heard you took a liking to Gwen." "Boy... Did I." " She's a beautiful young woman. I've known her since she was three. In a sense, you guys are like siblings." "Nooooo! Stop that right now! I don't wanna hear that!"

"Hehe." "I'm just kidding. Relax son. the point I was trying to get across was I can help you out a little... that's if you want it." "First tell me... Did I have any memories with her?" "I never thought to have you guys around each other because of the age difference. Also, I've just always been busy with another thing." "Help me out? How?" "Well, so far you're doing good. She said you were very charming and a sweetheart. What I could do is arrange a dinner of some sort... something along those lines. Or it could be a picnic. Your choice." "Dinner sounds nice." I get excited at the possibilities of how things between me and Gwen could turn out and trying to keep my happiness on the inside. "Then dinner it is. I'll try to set something up next week." My dad said with an understanding smile. "Cool," I said as the car started to take motion. reclining my seat I relax with my arms behind my head. Turning on the radio. Love the Way You Lie by Eminem and Rihanna happened to play on the speakers in the background as I started to think. The shield is something I definitely have to start worrying about seeing as it's compromised. I know at this point The Avengers don't yet exist considering the fact that Starkexpo still hasn't even happened, which means Nick Fury should be looking for individuals suitable for the Initiative. Most likely I'll be contacted considering the fact that I left a big noticeable trail behind me.

I know what I did was reckless and I probably could have done things a little bit more smoothly but in my mind, either way, someone was going to eventually catch on. I have plans for that though. My sloppiness will work in my favor rather than dismay. All I can currently do is continue to gain notoriety through saving the civilians have New York. While on the topic of New York, earlier today swinging through the city I saw that it was noticeably bigger than the one that was in my original world by a large margin. There were a lot more skyscrapers than I remembered. The city's streets were a lot longer also. Another interesting thing is that the crime rate seems to be just as bad as Gotham City. I haven't been there before and I'm pretty sure it's nonexistent in this universe but that analogy still stands. Earlier when I was at home I searched up the crime rate and shocking numbers were revealed to me. The sheer number of homicides, kidnappings, and muggings a year were just out of this world. The city's human trafficking rate was so high that if I was a parent I would forbid my kids from playing outside even while under my direct supervision. I currently live in one of the worst cities in the entirety of the United States of America. Of course with the help of Spider-Man things have calmed down a little bit but in my opinion, it wasn't enough. I'm gonna change this city... my city... the world for the better. " Hey, son?" My dad said interrupting my thinking "What's up?" " I want you to stay as far away as you can from those Osbornes. They're more dangerous than they appear. I was already an enemy of them but through your actions, you are too. Make sure in the future you pay close attention to what you say to people in powerful positions. You might be surprised at what impacts your words can hold. "Got it "

:45 minutes later:

On our way home I had gotten my dad to buy me a Stark phone. While out I had found out that the main three cell providers didn't exist on this version of earth. The three being Verizon, Sprint, and MetroPCS. Instead, they were all bought out by Stark Industries, Rand Enterprises, and Oscorp Respectively. Now I was sitting in my room on my bed toying with the settings on my phone in one hand while squeezing a Spider-Man stress ball in the other. I decided to stop and call Peter as I'm reminded of him looking at the stress ball. He said surprised.

Understandably confused he asked. This got him thinking. I had purposefully been ambiguous just in case someone was listening to the line. Luckily he caught on quick. He sounded sad as he started to tell me his origins. I could instantly tell that reflecting on whatever happened to him was a grim moment.


	13. A Different Peter Origin

Previously On MMR: Hanging up my phone I start to play music hits of 2010 on my computer. I walk over to my closet getting my outfit ready for my first day of school. Opening my closet for the first time, I notice that Miles has quite the collection of clothes. The only problem, his fashion sense is terrible. Plaid, Hoodies, Sweaters, Sweats, and slacks were my predecessor's select choice of clothing. Although I was disappointed with his wardrobe, he did have quite the collection of shoes which made me slightly happy. At least I could keep my feet warm. The only reason I even decided to look in his closet in the first place was that I noticed a flaw in my powers. Every time that I would shapeshift clothes on to myself, It was equivalent to me painting clothes on. It felt like I was just being naked all the time. I looked good on the outside but I would have probably died of pneumonia a couple of times over if I was a bassline human. Winds were my greatest adversary while swinging through the city because of the cold breezes that would rush across my body. The adrenaline helped a little but it wasn't enough. I still got cold while shapeshifting clothes on so I decided that now would be the perfect time to test out my other wishes. I pick up a pair of red, white, and black Jordan ones and slip them on to my feet. My thinking is that I possess a nigh-infinite storage space inside of my body. Due to my unique body composition maybe it was a way for me to somehow assimilate and incorporate these shoes, or at least their materials into myself. I close my eyes focusing on the idea of absorbing the shoes. I feel the skin on my feet expanding over the shoes and absorbing them into my body. I opened my eyes and noticed that the shoes have been completely absorbed... but I had run into a problem. The shoes didn't get incorporated into my body. My feet were cold aging. I shortly realized that what I had managed to do was store them in my subspace. This shattered my dreams of having skin as stuff as adamantium or taking on the properties of Vibranium in an instant. I couldn't absorb things that weren't organic. Connecting the dots, It clicks that I couldn't absorb dead things either. Thinking back I stupidly tried to absorb Cletus Kasady to not only gain strength but to get rid of the evidence. I had forgotten until just now that Majin Buu in the anime also took on the personality traits of people that he absorbed. I was thankful that I just dodged a bullet. I was able to Capture the body yes but I didn't feel any stronger and that had confused me at the time, but I had shrugged it off. I didn't get any physical enhancements either.

* * *

I didn't know what happened to the body until now and as far as I was concerned it had just dissolved. The sensation of capturing something and assimilating was completely different. Assimilating felt like instant euphoria. No matter how small the being was it instantly gave me the feeling of power and strength. With capturing it felt like I was ingesting something but with my body. It was hard to explain but it felt like I had a second stomach that was always empty. Having food in it made me feel better but it wasn't like I ever felt the sense of hunger from it. It was the same feeling that one had eating something delicious but not being hungry. I had to further explore how this capturing ability works. I closed my eyes to focus again but this time it was to try to call upon the shoes. It was like meditation in the hat you had to imagine materialization to happen. In certain meditations one would have this materialization be a ball of energy and others would have the idea of obtaining things like a promotion at your job. It varied depending on the person. Nevertheless, I focused on the shoes. "*click*" The pair of shoes that I was wearing had exited through my chest and right through my artificial clothes surprisingly. It felt very peculiar. It didn't hurt, it rather tickled. It was nothing like stabbing myself or being shot. Instead, it felt like the sensation of one clearing their throat but with my entire body. 'If I remember correctly, I should be able too...' With very little thought my shoes start to levitate slowly off of the ground. I didn't need to use my hands nor did I need to use my eyes to focus on the footwear before me. I could just sense it's aura. If I could compare it to anything it would be like moving another limb. 'If my wish was granted to the stipulations that I wanted it to be, then this should work no matter the distance. I'll get my time to test that out later but for now...' I put the shoes down gently because I'm not sure of the strength of my absolute telekinesis over the objects that entered my body. I would also have to test that out with the dead psychopath that resided in my body that I was now aware of. It gave me an eerie feeling now that I knew he was inside of me. I wanted to get rid of him as soon as possible but that was for another time.

* * *

I like the freedom of being able to be able to shapeshift into any piece of clothing that I wanted. The problem was the irritating weather conditions of New York. 'I should break into a pet store. Maybe I should absorb some reptiles because of their cold-blooded nature. Some fish would probably do too considering that they're constantly under freezing conditions depending on the species. Maybe some bugs for theirs. I probably don't need any exoskeleton considering I probably have one of the most potent healing factors in the entire universe but it wouldn't hurt to have a little defense.' With that resolve I telekinetically put my shoes back up and head to my computer is search for the nearest pet store but before I do that I pause. Just minutes ago I had gotten off the phone with Peter. He had just told me his origins and to my surprise, it was extremely different from anyone of his counterparts which immerse me in his tale. Turns out his parents were ex- Oscorp scientist in his childhood. When we were younger we both went to the same private school together. We first officially met in the second grade and had been friends since. We were in the boy's bathroom stalls and turns out him and I were both victims of bullying. Flash Thompson and some kid named Nico had been taking turns giving the nerdy kids swirlies, nerdy kids being us of course alongside our friend Ned. There were only two bathroom stalls so they just decided to beat Ned into a bloody pulp. After about thirty minutes of repetitive waterboarding, they got tired and decided to leave us both alone. Although Ned wanted to, he couldn't do anything so he just sat down and watched us drown. Peter said we held no hard feelings towards him as he was a victim himself. That's the point when we all became friends. We'd all go over to Peter's house and play the latest video games that had just come out and bonded over our love for Star Wars. We'd build it's Lego sets and marathoned all the movies including the prequels over and over again until we memorized all of the lines. We did that for a while, that is until Peter's parents had lost everything in an instant. Norman and his army of lawyers took everything away from the Parkers. Their big fancy house that he said that was even bigger and more beautiful than mine, Their cars were repossessed, and their careers were ruined in a blink. What was crazy was the fact that Peter had told me that they had the same notoriety level as Dr. Connors if not that then they were higher in clout. They were truly at the top of their respective class. His mom and dad even won two Nobel peace prizes for chemistry and physiology to prove it but they even had those taken away too. His parents couldn't find jobs and all of the credit for

* * *

their hardships and ingenuity had been taken by a man by the name of Dr. Otto Octavius. Their partner that they've known for years and respected whom they treated like an equal had backstabbed them in the end too. Norman had found some way to forge documents into his favor by making it appear as if Peter's parents were nothing but a couple of lowly thieves. He found some way to make money disappear away from the company and as a result, their names were slandered for the embezzlement of millions of dollars from Oscorp. It's a mystery of how Norman made it look this way but he pulled the strings nonetheless. I know first hand just how manipulative this man was so I believed every word that Peter was saying to me. He had effectively blackballed the Parkers from virtually any industry that was willing to accept a resume. It got so bad to the point that they had to work at fast-food restaurants just to make a little bit of change. Uncle Ben wanted to help his brother and sister-in-law by allowing them to move in but they refused. They were just too prideful. They wanted to give Peter something to look up to. They had moved to a two-bedroom apartment in Vinegar Hill, one of the most crime-infested areas in the entirety of New York but it was all they could afford. They spent all of their extra money on Peter and his education, so much so that they both only wore two outfits each. His mother always wore a red blouse with tan pants that she would occasionally switch out for a thick gray Christmas sweater that Peter loved to hate; While his father always had on a navy blue button-up with faded ten-year-old denim jeans. He sometimes wore a Star Wars shirt that looked like it had been thrown in the dryer one too many times he would put it on during special occasions like when they would go out to eat or celebrate. He was the one who introduced all of us to it after all. They didn't have much but they had enough. When times were really tuff Peter would be sent to Uncle Ben and Aunt May's house which happened so often that Ben and May even set up a room for Peter to stay in whenever he visited. They were his second home and as such Ned, Peter and I would spend a lot of our time there. Our families got to know each other well enough to the point of friendship, allowing us to spend nights over. Everything was going well until something tragic happened. Peter was frustrated with his family because he was getting older and started to want to do things. In his freshman year of high school, he had seen a certain redheaded girl he really liked and instantly fell in love with her. He wanted to take her out on a date and so he asked.

* * *

Surprisingly she said yes and their date was scheduled for a week from then but he needed money. He had asked his parents for help but understandably he had no luck. That's when he decided to do something that even surprised me. Peter wanted the money so badly that he was willing to do anything for it, and so he did. It was a night club about five blocks down from his house that had expensive-looking cars all throughout the parking lot that would show up every night. The club was so popular that the lot was full so people had to find spaces further away to park. There would be new people everyday cycling, but Peter paid attention to this. He had been scoping out a white Mercedes Benz that was a couple of blocks away from his house near an alley for the past couple of days. He needs his money and he needed it asap so started to formulate a plan. He would walk by with his hoodie on trying to blend in with his environment and luckily for him it worked. He noticed that the owner would always have their purse sitting inside unsupervised along with the newest Stark phone. What he was planning was guaranteed money. The phone itself would go for at least one hundred dollars. He was gonna sell it to one of the people in his neighborhood while he pocketed all of the money from the purse. There was no way he was gonna miss out on a date with the cute redhead so he decided to go through with it. One late night, the car had come again but this time Peter was ready. He had successfully broken into the car with a brick and took all of its contents. luckily no one was around to see him. The car alarm went off and sounds were blaring everywhere but Pete just booked it. He was in and out scot-free... Or at least that's what he thought. He had learned all of the escape routes and mapped out all of the cameras but somehow on his way home a police car had cornered him. Low and behold to his surprise it was my father. He had been coincidentally patrolling the area when he heard the sound of a car alarm. He caught Peter and gave him two options. either he could go home returning all of the things he had stolen, or he could go down to the station. My father knew Peter was a good kid deep down and gave him an opportunity that he would always remember and be thankful for. He put all the stolen items back and got driven home but when he got there he was scarred for life. He had walked into his apartment to see the door wide open and his parents shot dead in their living room. Bullets went straight through their forehead and all he could do was

witnessed the aftermath. He wailed and screamed in anguish. My dad was still in the area so he bolted inside to ensure the safety of Peter. The last thing Peter had seen was his parents wearing their red and blue attire. On the walls, all he saw was red and blue lights beaming in from the windows. Out of pure shock, he didn't even notice my father trying to call out for him. It turns out it had been a robbery. everything from the TV to Peter's GameCube had been stolen. Even the paperwork that his parents had hidden in their closet was taken. From that moment on he vowed to punish those who take from others unwarrantedly. He refused to live in a world that unjust. He was inspired to be an authority figure. At first, he was dead set on being a cop much like my father but that all changed when he got bit by the spider. He moved in with his aunt and uncle and things went on from there. As he'd been reaching adulthood he had realized that it might have been more to the story and for the past couple of months, he's been trying to solve the murder of his parents. So far all the arrows have been pointed to Oscorp. He would have tried to look into it more but I had destroyed all of the research relating to it. He said he was slightly pissed off at first but then realized the way that I operated was kinda inspirational. He said he appreciated the way that I took from those who ruin others. It slightly made me feel uncomfortable not seeing the usual optimistic Peter but this would work in my favor. He said he arrived at the conclusion that all that was lost, the moment his parents decided that their morality was more important than money or anything else was senseless. He kinda resented them for it. To that, I told him that wisdom is what wins battles. "Your parents were good people but sometimes good people make grave mistakes". He shouldn't blame them for doing what they believed to be right. All we could do was learn from their mistakes. To that, he agreed and the mood lightened up a little. He told me how MJ and Ned were on there and how they were excited to see me. That call made me think about a lot of things. For one this Peter was genuinely valuable to me. It was strange, to say the least, but I wasn't complaining. I was glad that I was able to take a glimpse into his mind and see that this wasn't a child who I was friends with. This was somebody who has seen a lot and has been in turn has interesting outlooks on life. I would like to get to know this person further but before that, I look for what I originally intended. Luckily a

Pet store wasn't too far away. It was only a fifteen-minute drive. Swinging through the city should bring that down to five. "Miles!" "What's up dad?" "Be ready in about thirty minutes!" "Okay!"

:5 hours later: : Pet Store:

After having a reunion with everybody we all went on our way. Everyone was understanding of me losing my memories and gave me al km the support I could ask for. Now inside of the pet store I look at animals that I had written do on my list while invisible. 'Step One: break all cameras.' Sweeping the store I make sure to break every single camera in sight. 'Check. Step Two: Get rid of the cold.' "Where are the amphibians...hmmm." Walking down each of the sixteen aisles of the store I finally find cold-blooded animals to the left. "Here we go." I say in a hushed tone." Waking down the lane I see all types of frogs and snakes.

Looking at my list that I had previously used to write down the species that I needed to absorb, I started reading. At the top of that list, I see that arrow frog aka the poison dart frog. With that, I start the scroll down the sixteen by eight rows of exhibits with my eyes. I stop when I see arrow frogs. Walking over I slowly start to get giddy at obtaining poison powers. Standing in front of the exhibit I ripped one of my fingers off in case I had practiced before. Opening the top of the exhibit I slipped my finger in and like a bloodhound it finds its way to its prey. I close my eyes in order to focus on his perspective. Trailing through the habitat I form a tiny version of myself. I can't help but look around in awe as I feel like I'm in some kind of swampy Sahara. I see an artificial pond that before looked like a little cup of water and a reflection of a giant version of myself. Obviously, this was me but it was still cool nonetheless. looking up I felt the heat lamp beaming down on me and it quickly started to get uncomfortable. It was like staring at the real sun. I walk over to a ginormous artificial log that was placed in front of me partly because that heat lamp was annoying. 'Wow. It's like a cave in here.' Walking into the log I feel like a bug just from the sheer scale. at the end of the tunnel-like a lot, I could see some moss and artificial trees. The detail was so amazing on the habitat that I plan to build something similar for the time when I'm bored. The painting on the all to the left of me was a bit jarring though but nevertheless, it was impressive. Rays of light from the lamp were coming through little crevices inside the wood which immersed me all the more. "Ribbit!" "What the-" Slowly turning around I see a giant gold and black beast the size of me. My heart drops down to my stomach. "Croak!" A man-sized frog pounces on me with its jaws open intending to eat me but on instinct I grabbed it's mouth and held it open with my superior strength.

"You're not eating me you vile beast. You shall be slain by my hand." I said in my best British accent. I started to expand myself quickly enveloping myself over it but that's when something unexpected happened. "Crooooooooooak!" "What the fuck!" As I'm trying to assimilate this frog another one comes up behind me biting my shoulder. It looks to be protecting its mate but I continue expanding myself anyway. I kicked the other frog in the head sending it flying backward but it gets up and runs towards my direction again. this time I decided to kick it but instead of sending it back I stick my foot to it and start the assimilation process with it also. slowly covering both of their bodies I start to condense both of them down while they struggle and kick as hard as they can. It's no use as they slowly start to suffocate and give up. pulling them into myself I start to feel stronger. I know that I need to return this drink to the main body. I form into a ball, flying back to the main body telekinetically as it called to me. "*click*" Plopping right in the center of my forehead the piece of me comes back bearing gifts. I feel slightly stronger but I get a new feeling in my hands. I feel like if I tried I could force something out of it but I decided not to. I have other animals to absorb and I don't have all day. Next, I head over to some turtles. After turtles, I get a corn snake and instantly feel different. I don't feel the sensation of cold anymore more which was one of my main reasons for coming but I still have animals on the list. Next, I needed a cat. After that, a couple of fish, jellyfish, crabs, a tarantula, a baby bat, about eighteen salamanders of different species, a mantis shrimp, a ferret, an entire ant farm, and two parrots. With that done I headed home.


End file.
